


Jack (Deutsche Version)

by jessies_girl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BAMF Jared Padalecki, BAMF Jensen, Bottom Jared, Gerichtsverhandlung, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Jüngerer Jensen, Kidnapping, M/M, MM, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, SWAT, Schusswunden, Top Jensen, Verrat, Älterer Jared
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessies_girl/pseuds/jessies_girl
Summary: Jared und sein SWAT Team werden zu einem Einsatz gerufen. Als er eines der Ziele im Visier hat, läuft auf einmal alles schief. Er wird als Geisel genommen und sein Bewacher -Jack- kommt ihm bekannt vor. Er erinnert ihn an seinen Freund und Kindheitsnachbarn Jensen, der vor siebzehn Jahren verschwunden ist. Jack allerdings behauptet steif und fest, keinen Jensen zu kennen...
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194148) by [jessies_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessies_girl/pseuds/jessies_girl). 



Jared Padalecki war gerade dabei, mit seinen Kumpels und SWAT Kollegen Jason Manns und Chad Michael Murray Karten zu spielen, als der Alarm ertönte. Die Karten vergessen, komplettierten sie ihre Ausrüstung und eilten zu den wartenden Fahrzeugen, zusammen mit den restlichen Mitgliedern ihres Teams.

Captain Charles Malik Whitfield unterrichtete sie kurz über die Mission und stellte sicher, dass jeder wusste, dass es sich um eine sehr gefährliche Situation handelte. Es ging immerhin um Waffen. Nicht nur um die Waffen, die die Mannschaft an sich trug und was am Einsatzort in Besitz der Gegenpartei erwartet werden konnte, sondern um eine ganze Lieferung Großkaliberwaffen, halbautomatisch oder automatisch, sowie Granatwerfer.

Jared ließ sich das alles durch den Kopf gehen, während er seine Sturmhaube übers Gesicht zog und den Helm aufsetzte. Ein Blick in die Augen seiner Freunde sagte ihm, dass sie die Sache ebenso ernst nahmen, wie er.

"Denkt dran, seid diskret, aufmerksam und handelt nur auf mein Kommando hin. Egal wen oder was ihr seht.", wiederholte Captain Whitfield. Jared runzelte unter seinem Outfit die Stirn. Das gehörte so nicht zu den Worten, die der Captain - oder Charlie, wie sie ihn außerhalb des Dienstes nannten - normalerweise betonte. Er musste etwas wissen, was sie nicht wussten, und von dem er glaubte, es wäre besser, wenn sie es nicht wüssten.

Die Fahrt zu dem verlassenen Lagerhaus war verhältnismäßig kurz und kaum angekommen, verteilte sich Jareds Team wie eine gut geölte Maschine und wartete auf Anweisungen ihres Captains. Jared wusste, dass es um Waffenhandel ging und dass die Gegenseite aus acht bis zehn Leuten bestand, was ungefähr der Größe ihres Teams entsprach. Also mussten sie wachsam und zielgerichtet vorgehen.

Das verlassene Industriegebiet, auf dem sie sich nun befanden, war einstmals der Mittelpunkt eines Industriegebiets gewesen. Das Gebiet musste dann aufgrund eines Unfalls mit radioaktivem Material geräumt werden. Das hatte jedoch vor langer Zeit, noch bevor Jared das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte, stattgefunden. Vor ungefähr drei Jahren jetzt hatten die Behörden das Gebiet testen lassen, und obwohl keine radioaktive Belastung mehr nachzuweisen war, wollte sich keine Firma, kein Verlag daran geben, diesen Ort wiederzubeleben. Es war eine Ansammlung von leerstehenden Gebäuden.

Jared befand sich mit seinem Team am Rande dieser Geisterstadt. Sie hatten wärend der Fahrt einen Plan der Anlage studiert, sowie ein unscharfes Bild des Haupttäters zu sehen bekommen, eines Mannes der auf JD hörte.

Das SWAT Team rückte langsam vor bis sie das zentral gelegene Gebäude der Anlage erreicht hatten. Jared bemerkte einen schwarzen SUV mit Kennzeichen, die der Polizei vorbehalten waren. Er stutzte. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass auch Polizeibeamte vor Ort waren. Charlie hatte es nicht erwähnt. Ein Blick auf Jason sagte Jared, dass sich auf seiner Seite auch Fahrzeuge befanden.

Nur mit Handzeichen kommunizierend begab sich Jareds Team lautlos in das Gebäude und orientierte sich an dem gedämpften Gesprächsfetzen, sie zu ihnen drangen, um sich zu positionieren.

"Positionen einnehmen. Wartet aufs Kommando.", hörte Jared durch das Funkgerät in seinem Ohr. Jared hatte einen guten Platz gefunden. Verdeckt durch einige Maschinen, war er quasi unsichtbar, hatte aber selber eine mehr als passable Sicht auf das seltsame Treffen. Er befand sich an einer Eckposition eines rechteckigen Bereichs und dadurch den Blick frei auf beide Parteien.

Mit dem Rücken zu ihm standen nur zwei Männer in Anzügen. Einer von ihnen hatte eine Glatze die Jared bekannt vorkam. Dieser Mann sprach zu seinem Gegenüber, der aufgrund des unscharfen Bildes eventuell als JD in Frage kam. JD stand dort mit sechs seiner Männer, zwei davon schienen recht jung zu sein. Die anderen waren, wie JD, vom mittlerem Alter und hielten ihre halbautomatischen Waffen im Anschlag.

"Tango Zulu in Position.", sprach Jared in sein Kommunikationssystem. "Freie Sicht."

"Juliet Mike. Verstanden und dito.", kam Jasons direkte Antwort.

"Charlie X-Ray. Verstanden. Eingeschränkte Sicht.", informierte Chad sein Team. Die anderen hatten wie Chad nur eingeschränkte Sicht.

"Alpha Charlie. Verstanden. Wartet auf das Zeichen. Beide Parteien sichern.", kommandierte Whitfield.

***

Jeffrey Dean Morgan hatte ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend. Irgendetwas mit diesem Treffen mit Mitch kam ihm spanisch vor. Jeffrey, oder JD, wie er genannt wurde, hatte sich während der letzten zwei Jahre immer wieder mal mit Mitch getroffen und hatte nie Anlass ihm zu misstrauen. Aber heute war irgendetwas anders, und es wurmte JD, dass er nicht wusste, was seinen stillen Alarm ausgelöst hatte.

"Kommen Sie, Mitch.", rief JD. "Derselbe Deal wie immer. Drei Kisten Feuerwaffen für die übliche Anzahl an toten Präsidenten, auch wenn Jack hier dieses Mal den Tausch vornimmt. Irgendwann muss man den Nachwuchs ja trainieren."

Mitch hingegen war nicht glücklich darüber, JD nicht in die Augen schauen zu können. Jack, ein junger, dunkelblonder Typ, stand neben JD mit stoischer Miene. Er war bei den letzten Transaktionen anwesend gewesen, allerdings im Hintergrund als Wachhund. Das gleiche galt für den anderen jungen Mann neben ihm.

"Ich warne Sie, JD. Sie wissen, was für mich auf dem Spiel steht.", entgegnete Mitch unwillig. "Wenn Ihr hochgelobter Jack es vermasselt..." Mitch beendete diesen Satz nicht mit Worten, sondern mit einer eindeutigen Geste. JD zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, und wenn Mitch sich nicht ganz täuschte, tat Jack es ihm gleich. Mitch studierte den jungen Mann und blieb an der ungewöhnlichen Narbe an seiner rechten Schläfe hängen.

"Jack ist vertrauenswürdig. Was ich von Ihnen gerade nicht behaupten kann, Chief Inspector.", konterte JD eisig. Zufrieden nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass Mitch bei dieser Anrede zusammenzuckte. "Haben wir einen Deal?"

Mitch stand erhobenen Hauptes da, die Augen seines Begleiters nervös auf ihn gerichtet. Das Spiel lief nicht so, wie er es erwartet hatte. Mitch war jedoch klar, wenn er und sein Partner einen Rückzieher machten, waren sie Vogelfutter. Er hatte keine andere Wahl, als den Stier bei den Hörnern zu packen und gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen. Jack trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

"Haben wir einen Deal?", wiederholte er JDs Worte mit fester Stimme. Mitch wartete ein paar Herzschläge und nickte dann.

***

"Tango Zulu, zum Team aufschließen.", meldete sich Jareds Funk. "Warte auf Befehle."

Jared wusste, dass sein Team mitgehört hatte und bewegte sich entsprechend. Er erwartete den Befehl zum Zugriff in dem Moment, in dem der Austausch durchgeführt wurde.

Von seinem neuen Standort aus sah er, wie der junge Mann vortrat und JDs Frage wiederholte. Jacks Stimme ließ einen Zittern seinen Rücken hinunter laufen, was er aber sofort wieder abschüttelte.

Jared zielte auf Jack als er folgerichtig weiter auf Mitch zuging um die Mafiamoneten an Mitch zu übergeben. Chief Inspector. Jared konnte sich über die Bedeutung später Gedanken machen. Jetzt gerade musste er seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz seiner Aufgabe widmen.

Als Jack ins Scheinwerferlicht trat, knisterte Jareds Funk mit einem knappen "Zugriff" in seinem Ohr. Sein Finger spannte langsam den Abzug und er hatte Jacks rechte Schulter im Visier. Die Schulter wäre genug um ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen. Just in dem Moment fiel das Licht auf Jacks Gesicht und Jared verspannte sich unwillkürlich. Er kannte dieses Gesicht. Er kannte diese Narbe.

Der Schuss löste sich und Jack stürzte zu Boden, hielt seine rechte Schulter, wo Jareds Kugel ihn gestriffen hatte und die Hölle brach los.

"Du verdammter Verräter!", schrie JD als er sich in Deckung begab. "Jenkins, LOS!"

Plötzlich tauchten aus dem Dunkel des Raumes dutzende von JDs Männern auf und zwangen Jareds Team in Deckung zu gehen anstatt anzugreifen. Sie waren zahlenmäßig unterlegen.

Jared hatte keine Ahnung, warum sein Gehirn nicht so reagierte, wie es das im Training tat, aber diese minimale Ablenkung hatte zur Folge, dass er von seinem Team getrennt wurde. Statt an der Spitze des Angriffs zu stehen, war er urplötzlich umzingelt. Er musste es zurück zu seinem Team schaffen.

Eine Kugel zischte an ihm vorbei, und nur ein Sprung hinter eine Maschine bewahrte ihn davor, getroffen zu werden. Sein Blick machte sich selbstständig und suchte nach Jack. Jack hielt seinen Kopf geduckt und versuchte keine Trefferfläche zu bieten. Er nutzte eine kurze Gefechtspause, um in Deckung zu krabbbeln, wobei ihn der andere junge Mann unterstützte.

In der nächsten Gefechtspause bemerkte Jared eine Lücke in den Reihen von JDs Männern. Es war seine Chance, zu seinem Team zurück zu kehren. Jack zu beobachten hatte jedoch seine Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkt und als er geduckt loslief, schaffte er nur ein paar Schritte, bevor auf dem Boden vor ihm etwas explodierte. Granate, dachte er noch, und dann wurde es um ihn herum schwarz.

***

JD hatte sich hinter ein paar metallenen Fässern verborgen, als die Schießerei begann. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Mitch ihn so verraten hatte. Seine Augen suchten nach Jack, der zu Boden gegangen war. Er war vom ersten Schuss erwischt worden und JD war erleichtert, als er sah, wie Jack versuchte, in Sicherheit zu robben. Dann hatte Ben ihm geholfen.

Jack war JDs große Hoffnung, sein Geschäft eines Tages weiter zu führen. Wenn er getötet worden wäre... JD zwang sich, diesen Gedanken nicht zuende zu denken. Der Junge war wie sein eigener Sohn. Als er ihn sich vor siebzehn Jahren geschnappt hatte, war es um den schmerzlichen Verlust seines eigenen Sohns zu kompensieren gewesen. Dieser war nach einem Wutanfall einfach auf die Straße gelaufen und von einem Bus erwischt worden war. Jeffrey Junior, den alle JJ gerufen hatten, war sofort tot gewesen. Er war nur sechs Jahre alt geworden und JDs einziges Kind.

Sein Business brauchte jedoch einen Erben und JD war nicht bereit gewesen, noch einmal von vorne anzufangen. Ein paar Wochen später hatte er diesen jungen Kerl beim Spielen draußen mit einem älteren Jungen gesehen. Er erinnerte ihn an JJ und JD hatte keinen Moment gezögert, seine Entführung anzuordnen.

Er nannte den Jungen Jack und fand heraus dass er tatsächlich ein Jahr jünger als JJ war. Er zeigte aber vielversprechende Anlagen, mehr noch, als JJ. Drei Wochen später hatte der Junge es drangegeben, ihn zu korrigieren, wenn er ihn Jack nannte. Und heute, da war JD sicher, hatte Jack keine Erinnerung mehr daran, wer er die ersten fünf Jahre seines Lebens gewesen war.

Jack war ein schneller Lerner, ein guter Kämpfer und ein noch besserer Schütze, und es war Zeit, ihn mehr in seine Geschäfte zu involvieren. Jack und Ben waren mittlerweile hinter einer großen Kiste in Deckung grgangen und JD konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Schlachtfeld.

Mitch und sein Kumpel lagen lang ausgestreckt auf dem Boden. Ein paar Schritte daneben lag eine weitere Person, die aussah wie ein Mitglied des SWAT Teams. JDs Männer waren vorgerückt und hatten das restliche SWAT Team zum Rückzug gezwungen. JD sah, wie Chuck vor dem am Boden liegenden Polizisten stand und mit der Waffe auf seinen zielte.

"Chuck!", rief JD laut und trat aus der Deckung. "Lebende Geisel!"

Chuck sah zu ihm rüber und nickte dann. Er kniete nieder und legte dem bewusstlosen Kämpfer Handschellen an. Danach wies er zwei weitere Männer an, den reglosen Mann in den Pickup zu bringen, in den Ben und Jack gerade einstiegen. Auch JD begab sich in diese Richtung. Es war Zeit, dieser Mausefalle zu entkommen. Seine restlichen Männer würden nachfolgen.

***

Ben saß am Steuer des Pickups, ihre Geisel lag lang ausgestreckt auf der Ladefläche und Jack saß blutend neben ihm, als sie JD zusteigen ließen.

"Jack, alles in Ordnung?", wollte JD wissen, als er den blutigen Ärmel seiner Jacke sah.

"Ist nur ein Kratzer, JD, ich werds überleben.", erwiderte Jack mit einem gequälten Lächeln. JD nickte und sah Ben an, der nicht glücklich dreinschaute.

"Stimmt was nicht, Ben?"

Ben sah ihn kurz an und schaute dann wieder auf die Straße. "Nö. Ich frage mich nur, was wir mit dem Schwarzhelm da hinten anfangen wollen."

"Er ist unsere Absicherung.", erklärte JD.

"Meinst du wirklich, Mitch hat uns verraten?", wollte Jack wissen.

"Sieht so aus. Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet.", nickte JD. "Gut, dass ich immer Verstärkung dabei habe, egal, wie gut ich meine Handelspartner kenne."

"Naja, er hat uns verraten und bekommen, was er verdient hat. Ich hab gesehen, wie eine Kugel sein Gehirn zerplatzen ließ.", meinte Ben und packte das Lenkrad fester, als er um eine Kurve fuhr. "Was machen wir mit der Geisel?"

"Er kommt in den Kerker.", entschied JD. "Jack, du und Ben, ihr werdet euch abwechseln, ihn zu bewachen. Versucht herauszubekommen, dass Mitch uns verraten hat."

"Okay.", nickte Jack. "Und wenn wir das geschafft haben?"

"Dann tötet ihr ihn."


	2. Chapter 2

Als Jared wieder zu sich kam, wusste er sofort, dass er sich nicht da befand, wo er gehofft hatte zu sein. Seine schwere Montur und alles was dazu gehörte, waren fort und noch bevor er die Augen geöffnet hatte, war ihm klar, dass das Gewicht an seinem rechten Handgelenk kein Krankenhausarmband war.

Langsam öffnete er ein Auge und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Er trug die Hose seiner Uniform, sowie ein T-Shirt. Sein rechter Arm war entweder an die Wand oder den Boden gekettet. Der Raum, in dem er sich befand, war so wie das Feldbett auf dem er lag, einfach. Vier kahle Wände, kein Fenster, eine Tür... und eine Wache.

Als er die Wache ansah, öffnete Jared seine Augen unwillkürlich etwas weiter. Er war es. Jared war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich freuen sollte, dass der Typ offenbar nicht schwer verletzt war. Er war sich darüber bewusst, dass er sein Ziel versaut hatte, als er die Narbe gesehen hatte.

Automatisch richtete sich Jareds Blick auf die geschundene Haut und sein Herzschlag erhöhte sich. Es konnte nicht wahr sein, oder?

Sein Wächter saß ihm gegenüber, rittlings auf einem Stuhl, Schusswaffe gut sichtbar in einem Oberschenkelholster und Augen emotionslos auf Jared gerichtet. Er machte keinen nervösen, ängstlichen oder gar furchtsamen Eindruck. Aber Jared wurde klar, dass der Mann wusste, dass er ihn beobachtete.

Innerlich seufzend schlug Jared seine Augen vollständig auf und setzte sich hin. Wie er feststellte, ließ ihm die Kette genug Spielraum sich auf dem Feldbett frei zu bewegen, allerdings nicht genug, um dem Wächter nahe zu kommen.

Jared sah auf und blickte in grüne Augen, die ihn ansahen, als wollten sie bis in sein Innerstes sehen. Jared hielt den Kontakt. Er wusste, dass es darum ging, ihm standzuhalten, keine Schwäche oder Furcht zu zeigen. Und doch wollte er lieber die Narbe betrachten, sie genau studieren um sicherzustellen, dass er sich nicht irrte. Er wollte die Züge seines Gegenübers studieren um nach weiteren Ähnlichkeiten zu suchen. Aber Jared weigerte sich, den Blick als erstes abzuwenden.

Nach ungefähr fünf Minuten schweigsamen, gegenseiten Anstarrens entschied Jared sich für eine andere Taktik. Ohne seinen Blick von dem dunkelblonden Mann zu wenden bewegte er sich an den Rand des Feldbettes und stützte seine Ellbogen auf seine Knie. Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass die Handfessel ihn störte.

"Besteht die Möglichkeit, etwas zu trinken?", erkundigte Jared sich mit belegter Stimme. Sein Mund war trocken und sein Durst war nicht gespielt.

Die Wache richtete ihren Blick auf den Boden rechts von Jared. Er folgte dem Blick und entdeckte zwei Flaschen Wasser am Fußende des Feldbettes. Dankbar griff Jared danach und konnte die Flasche gerade so erreichen, bevor die Kette straff war. Er öffnete den Drehverschluss und trank.

"Danke.", sagte er dann mit einem Lächeln, auf das sein Wächter nicht reagierte. "Mein Name ist übrigens Jared."

Der andere Mann blinzelte und nickte knapp. Jared fühlte sich etwas enttäuscht, obwohl er nicht wusste, weshalb. Er hatte wohl die leise Hoffnung gehabt, dass der Mann, der ihm so bekannt vorkam, irgendeine Reaktion zeigen würde. Irgendetwas, was Jared bestätigte, dass er auf der richtigen Spur war.

Ein festes Klopfen an der Tür brachte den Wächter dazu, sie freizugeben. Dann drehte sich ein Schlüssel im Schloss und ein weiterer junger Mann betrat den Raum. Jared erkannte ihn. Er war auch bei der misslungenen Übergabe anwesend gewesen.

"Hey Jack. JD will mit dir reden. Ich übernehme so lange."

Jack funkelte seinen Freund einen Moment lang an, nickte dann und drehte sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen. Jared fiel auf, dass der Neuankömmling Jack anstarrte und sein Blick direkt auf Jacks Hintern fiel, sobald der sich umgedreht hatte. Die Tür fiel mit einem Klicken ins Schloss und der Schlüssel wurde von außen wieder umgedreht.

"Ist Jack dein Lover?", fragte Jared den neuen Typen.

Der Mann drehte sich um und sah ihn wütend an. "Halt die Schnauze, Schwarzhelm. Das geht dich nichts an."

Jared nickte.

"Verstehe.", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. "Einseitig oder... Ärger im Paradies."

Jared hatte gerade ausgesprochen, da hatte er auch schon die Mündung der Pistole unter seinem Kinn.

"Noch ein Wort und du hast ein neues Loch zum Atmen.", fauchte der Mann.

"Na dann schieß doch.", erwiderte Jared. "Ich wette JD wird deinen Arsch dann feuern."

"Meinst du, Schwarzhelm? Und wie kommst du darauf? Vielleicht freut er sich, dass ich ihm ein Problem abnehme."

"Ich weiß, dass er mich lebend und funktionstüchtig braucht.", erwiderte Jared mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln.

"Und woher willst du das wissen?"

"Wenn dem nicht so wäre", erklärte Jared, "Dann wäre ich schon tot. Also, ich an deiner Stelle würde die Finger von mir lassen." Er grinste.

Der Druck der Waffe unter Jareds Kinn erhöhte sich kurzfristig. Dann nahm der Typ die Waffe weg und schlug Jared damit durch das Gesicht. Dann zog er sich zurück und stellte sich neben den Stuhl, auf dem Jack vorher gesessen hatte.

Jared wischte sich mit seiner freien Hand über die Nase, die wie erwartet blutete. Er betrachtete den blutigen Streifen auf seiner Hand kurz, bevor er sie an der Hose abwischte. Dann verschränkte er die Arme und starrte den Mann an.

Ein paar Minuten später kündigte ein Klopfen Jacks Rückkehr an. Sofort fixierte Jared seinen Blick auf Jack, beobachtete ihn. Jack sah Jared an und bemerkte die blutige Nase. Er runzelte die Stirn.

"Warum hast du das getan?", fragte er seinen Kumpel.

"Er hat mich genervt.", entgegnete der Andere schulterzuckend. "Er hat Glück, dass es nur eine blutige Nase ist."

"Das siehst du vollkommen falsch, Ben. Du hast Glück, dass es nur eine blutige Nase ist.", erwiderte Jack frostig.

Jared zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hatte geglaubt, die zwei wären befreundet. Es schien jedoch, als gäbe es eine unterschwellige Feindseligkeit. Vielleicht hatte Jared mit seiner Annahme, es könne sich um verschmähte Liebe halten, den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Es konnte nur von Nutzen sein, dies weiter zu beobachten.

"Ich übernehme wieder. Bis später, Ben."

Der Rausschmiss war offensichtlich und Ben holte tief Luft, bevor er durch die Türe ging. Als sie wieder alleine waren, nahm Jack den Stuhl und stellte ihn näher zu Jared hin. Wie zuvor setzte er sich rittlings darauf, verschränkte die Arme und stützte sie auf die Rückenlehne um Jared dann durchdringend anzugucken.

"Wirst du mich auch nerven, Jared?", fragte er dann.

"Willst du das?", fragte Jared zurück.

"Tatsächlich würde ich gerne wissen, warum du mich anstarrst als ob ich drei Augen hätte.", forderte Jack ihn heraus und schob sein Kinn vor.

Jared schluckte.

"Du erinnerst mich an jemanden.", gab er dann zu.

Jack zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Jemanden, den ich gut kannte.", erläuterte Jared.

"Hast du deshalb so beschissen geschossen?" Jack war tatsächlich neugierig.

"Vielleicht.", schnaubte Jared.

"Naja, gut für mich, schlecht für dich. Wie dem auch sei, ist nur 'ne weitere Narbe in meiner Sammlung. Macht die Mädels verrückt, weißt du?" Jack schenkte ihm ein falsches Grinsen und begnügte sich dann wieder damit, ihn anzustarren.

"Warum habt ihr mich hierher gebracht?", wollte Jared wissen. "Ich meine, alles was du machst ist mich mit Blicken zu durchlöchern. Wird dein Lover da nicht eifersüchtig?"

Jack runzelte die Stirn und seine Augen wurden dunkel. "Lover?"

"Na, Ben, oder wie er heißt.", sagte Jared beiläufig, wobei er sich innerlich freute, dass er den Mann zum Reden bekommen hatte. "Du hättest sehen sollen, wie er deinen Arsch mit dem Blick ausgezogen hat als du gegangen bist."

"Na toll.", seufzte Jack und verdrehte die Augen. "Er hat den Knall immer noch nicht gehört."

"Welchen Knall? Dass du nicht auf Schwänze stehst oder nur nicht auf seinen?", lockte Jared frech, wohlwissend, dass es riskant war mit Jack zu reden als sei er sein Kumpel.

"Das wäre etwas, was ich weiß und worüber du rätseln darfst.", entgegnete Jack locker, zog ein rotes Balisong Butterflymesser aus der Tasche und inspizierte es, als sei es eine entscheidende Schachfigur. Jared verstand es als das, was es war. Eine Warnung und eine Demonstration, wie vertraut er mit der Klinge war.

"Na dann.", meinte Jared und beäugte das Messer. "Aber nochmal. Warum habt ihr mich mitgenommen? Warum habt ihr mich nicht einfach getötet?"

Jack löste den Blick von seinem Messer und sah Jared an.

"Das Problem mit Toten ist, dass sie nicht so gut reden.", warf er dann lapidar in den Raum.

"Verstehe. Ihr wollt also etwas wissen.", folgerte Jared.

"Der Kandidat bekommt hundert Gummipunkte.", lobte Jack mit einem Schuss Sarkasmus. Dann wurde er ernst. "Hat Mitch euch auf uns angesetzt?"

"Oh.", schnaubte Jared. "Direkt auf den Punkt gebracht. Gut. Aber.... wer ist Mitch?"

Jacks Augen flackerten kurz auf, was Jared an eine Sonnenstrahl erinnerte, der durch grünes Glas schien. So schnell es aufgetreten war, so schnell war es auch wieder vorbei und Jack presste seine Kiefer aufeinander.

"Mitch. Der Typ mit dem ich den Deal besiegeln sollte? Er hat euch auf uns angesetzt, JDs Gruppe verraten.", erklärte Jack ohne den Blick von Jared zu wenden. "Meine Gruppe."

"Äh, du meinst den Glatzkopf, der jetzt in einem Leichensack liegt?", fragte Jared nach.

"Ja. Mitch Pileggi. Chief Inspector Pileggi. Ein Bulle. Und du bist auch ein Bulle." Jack sprach jedes einzelne Wort überdeutlich aus. "Er hat den Deal verraten, war ein Maulwurf, Doppelagent, hat JD verraten... nicht wahr?"

Jared lehnte sich zurück und holte tief Luft. Langsam begann er zu verstehen. Deshalb hatte der Captain sie angewiesen, nicht zu reagieren, gleichgültig was sie sahen. Darum war ihm der Glatzköpfige bekannt vorgekommen. Jared hatte das Gefühl, als sei er gerade in einen großen, dampfenden Scheißhaufen getreten.

"Willst du die Wahrheit wissen, Jack?", begann Jared. "Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer wovon du redest."

Jack knurrte verärgert, stand auf und näherte sich Jared drohend.

"Ich lüge nicht, Jack. Mein Team, wir sind unter der Leitung von Captain Charles Malik Whitfield. Nicht Chief Inspector Mitch Pileggi. Dieser Einsatz begann wie alle anderen. Wir sollten dem Protokoll folgen, egal was passierte. Ich vermute, dass der Captain wusste, wer da sein würde. Dass Mitch da sein würde. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, ob Mitch euch verraten hat, oder ob er selber verraten wurde. Ich... ich kann dir hier nicht weiterhelfen, Jack. Tut mir leid."

Jareds Stimme blieb gleichmäßig, und er wich keinen Zentimeter zurück, auch nicht, als Jacks Gesicht nur eine Handlänge von seinem entfernt war. Haselnussbraune Augen hielten den Kontakt mit flaschengrünen. Die Narbe an Jacks Schläfe war wie ein Leuchtfeuer in Jareds Peripherie.

***

_"Aber Jared.", bettelte der kleine, dunkelblonde Junge. "Ich verspreche, dass ich niemandem sage, dass ich dein Messer benutzt habe. Ich will doch nur lernen Stöcke zu schnitzen, so wie du."_

_"Jensen, wenn irgendwer herausfindet, dass ich dir das Messer gegeben habe, dann werden meine Eltern es mir abnehmen. Tut mir leid."_

_Jensen hockte sich hin, die Enttäuschung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Das ist unfair. Warum darfst du denn ein Messer haben?"_

_"Weil ich schon sieben bin. Und du bist erst vier. Ich wette, wenn du sieben bist, hast du ein viel besseres Messer als das hier."_

_"Echt?"_

_"Ich versprech's dir, Jensen.", erwiderte Jared aufrichtig, während er in die flaschengrünen Augen sah. "Ich versprech's."_

***

Jack hielt den Blickkontakt zu Jared mühelos und minutenlang, wie es schien. Jared kam sich vor, als ob Jack versuchte, seine Seele zu entschlüsseln. Schließlich trat Jack zurück und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl.

Die Zeit verstrich und Jack tat nichts anderes, als von seinem Platz aus Jared anzugucken. Jared hatte sich noch nie so verwundbar gefühlt. Irgendwann legte er sich einfach hin und schloss die Augen.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss Jared aus seinem Dösen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Wie erwartet saß Jack noch auf dem Stuhl und hatte seine grünen Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Auf das Klopfen hin verstaute er sein Messer in seiner Hosentasche und stellte sich neben die Tür.

Ben trat ein und brachte eine Tüte mit Butterbroten sowie mehr Wasser. Er sah Jack an und warf Jared dann die Tüte und die Flasche zu.

"Hat er den Mund aufgemacht?"

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht."

"Oha, was ist dir denn in den Arsch gekrochen?" Ben zog ein Gesicht.

"Na sicherlich nicht du. Je eher du das in deinen Schädel kriegst, desto besser.", entgegnete Jack ernst. "Was er gesagt hat, oder auch nicht, werde ich mit JD besprechen. Nicht mit dir. Du kannst ihn ja selber fragen."

"Arschgeige.", grummelte Ben. Jack grinste nur.

"Ich wünsch dir 'ne ruhige Nacht, Ben.", sagte Jack süffisant. Dann nahm er den Stuhl und stellte ihn an die Wand neben die Türe. Als er die Tür dann öffnete, sprach Jared.

"Jensen."

Jack hielt inne und drehte den Kopf gerade weit genug, um Jared über die Schulter hinweg anzusehen.

"Sein Name ist Jensen."

"Schön. Mein Name ist Jack. Gute Nacht, Jared."

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm und Jared war mit Ben alleine.


	3. Chapter 3

"Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!" Charles Whitfield tigerte vor seinem dezimierten Team auf und ab. "Wie zum Teufel konnte das passieren? Wo ist Jared?"

Er hatte geglaubt, sie waren gut vorbereitet auf eine solche Situation, aber ihr Informant hatte es versäumt die Wagenladung an Reserveleuten, die JD parat hatte, zu erwähnen. Jetzt musste er erklären, warum zwei Polizeibeamte, die zwar offensichtlich ein Doppelspiel betrieben, aber dennoch Kollegen waren, tot, drei SWAT Team Mitglieder verletzt und einer verschwunden war. 

"Keine Ahnung, Captain.", sagte Jason. "Jared sollte den einen Typen außer Gefecht setzen. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Er trifft sonst immer."

"Und als wir ins Kreuzfeuer gerieten, wurde er von uns getrennt. Das ist noch nie passiert. Er wirkte abgelenkt.", fügte Chad hinzu.

"Ihr wisst alle, dass wir es uns nicht leisten können, abgelenkt zu sein.", knurrte Charles. "Ihr seid die Besten der Besten, Jungs. Ihr solltest es wirklich besser wissen. Ablenkung endet immer im Desaster, wie man ja sieht."

"Ich frag mich nur, was die mit Jared wollen.", murmelte Jason. "Ich meine, sie hätten ihn einfach töten können, oder liegen lassen, aber nein, sie mussten ihn mitnehmen." Er war wütend. Und er hatte Angst.

"Ja, das macht keinen Sinn.", stimmte Chad ihm zu. "Wir müssen ihn finden. Schade, dass diese zwei Verräter uns nicht mehr sagen können, wo dieser 'JD' sein Hauptquartier hat."

"Irgendetwas stinkt hier gewaltig.", verkündete Charlie. "Ich kann es förmlich riechen. Und damit meine ich nicht Mitch und Stan." Er hielt inne und überlegte. "Okay, lasst mich sehen, was ich herausfinden kann." Mit diesen Worten ging Charlie fort und ließ ein paar verwirrte Gesichter zurück.

***

Jack traf JD im Wohnzimmer an, wo dieser sich einen Bourbon genehmigte. Er näherte sich dem älteren Mann, der ihm zunickte, und nahm dann ihm gegenüber Platz.

"Hat er was gesagt?"

"Ja.", nickte Jack. "Aber du wirst es nicht mögen."

"Oh?" JD zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Jared sagte, dass er nicht wisse, von wem der Hinweis gekommen ist.", erklärte Jack, lehnte sich zurück und schlug ein Bein über das andere.

"Jared, so so.", wiederholte JD und sah Jack ins Gesicht. Dieser nickte und hielt dem Blick mühelos stand. "Und du glaubst ihm das?"

JD wusste, dass Jack sehr gut darin war, die Menschen einzuschätzen. Manche seiner Leute nannten ihn einen menschlichen Lügendetektor, was der Grund dafür war, dass JD Jack gebeten hatte, ihre Geisel zu interviewen. Jack hatte etwas an sich, was die Menschen dazu verleitete, ihm zu vertrauen. Jack selber vertraute hingegen niemandem schnell.

Ben war zum Beispiel jemand, dem Jack nicht vertraute, wobei JD nicht sicher war, ob es etwas mit Bens Besessenheit von Jack zu tun hatte. Bens Vater war JDs rechte Hand gewesen. Als er bei einem gescheiterten Deal getötet wurde, hatte JD sich des Zwölfjährigen angenommen und ihn neben Jack großgezogen. Jack war vierzehn gewesen und freute sich über die Rolle des großen Bruders.

Das änderte sich schlagartig, als Ben versuchte, sich an Jack ranzumachen und sich eine Abfuhr einfing. JD hatte mit beiden gesprochen, sie gebeten ein Nein zu akzeptieren und respektieren. Ben war alles andere als glücklich darüber gewesen, hatte es aber geschluckt, soweit JD es mitbekommen hatte. Jack hatte auch nie etwas gesagt, was JD vom Gegenteil überzeugt hätte.

"Ja, tu ich. Er sagte, dass er Mitch nicht wirklich kenne, nicht unter seinem Befehl stand, aber er vermutet, dass sein Vorgesetzter was wusste. Er hatte aber keine Idee, woher."

"Vorgesetzter?" JD nahm einen Schluck von seinem Drink.

"Charles Malik Whitfield. Ein Captain.", ergänzte Jack.

"Verstehe. Gute Arbeit, Sohn." JD lächelte. Er hatte eine Idee. "Versuch mal herauszufinden, ob dieser Captain vor Ort war. Und danach kannst du 'Jared' loswerden. Er ist ein grausiger Schütze."

Jack sah auf seine rechte Schulter. "Weil das nur ein Streifschuss war?"

"Junge, die SWAT Männer sind die besten. Sie treffen immer. Er wollte dich sicher nicht töten, aber deine Schulter sollte am Arsch sein. Und das ist sie nicht."

"Er behauptet, er war abgelenkt, Dad.", bemerkte Jack. JD sah ihn geradewegs an. Jack nannte ihn selten Dad. Nicht, weil er nicht sein wirklicher Vater war, das wusste Jack nicht. Aber die Leute, auch seine eigenen, sahen die Dinge anders, wenn solch eine Verbindung betont wurde. Nur ein paar wenige Vertraute wussten, dass Jack sein Sohn war. Und nur einer von diesen wusste, dass er es nicht war.

"Abgelenkt? Wovon? Von deinem knackigen Hintern? Muss ich ihn, wie Ben, in die Schranken weisen?" JD schnaubte amüsiert und Jack lächelte gequält.

"Ben täte gut daran, sich das zu merken. Er ist da viel begriffsstutziger."

"Begriffsstutziger als?"JD runzelte die Stirn. Jack grinste.

"Egal. Jared hat behauptet, dass ich ihn an jemanden erinnere, den er mal kannte." Jack sah JD direkt an. "Jemanden namens Jensen."

JDs Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich und er leerte seinen Bourbon in einem Zug. Ein Schütteln überkam ihn, als der Alkohol seine Kehle hinunter rann.

"Jensen? Was ist das denn für ein bekloppter Name?", fragte er und blinzelte, bevor er laut loslachte. "Der Kerl ist verrückt."

"Vielleicht.", erwiderte Jack. "Ich würde ihn aber noch nicht 'entsorgen'. Er könnte noch nützlich sein."

"Oh?", fragte JD neugierig und war insgeheim froh, dass Jack sich nicht mit Jensen aufhielt.

"Je nachdem, was sich im Nachhinein hier noch entwickelt, wäre er eine gute Absicherung. Wenn du also jemanden in die Schranken weisen willst, halte Ben davon ab, Jared zu töten."

***

Jared war nicht glücklich, dass er mit Ben alleine war. Der Typ war launisch und hasste ihn. Daher versuchte Jared eine Schlafposition zu finden, die ihn nicht gänzlich verwundbar erscheinen ließ. Ben hatte einen Baseballschläger mitgebracht und Jared war sicher, dass er nicht seine Schlagbewegung üben wollte. Er würde versuchen, mit offenen Augen zu schlafen.

Lange jedoch entging Jared Bens feindseliger Aufmerksamkeit nicht. Ben hatte ihm beim Essen zugesehen und tat genau das, was Jack auch getan hatte - ihn anstarren. Bens Blick war ihm jedoch unangenehm. Es war gruselig. Und so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche, begann Ben zu reden, als Jared gerade eine gute Position gefunden hatte.

"Also... wer ist Jensen?"

Jared öffnete seine Augen und runzelte die Stirn. "Was?"

"Stell dich nicht blöd, Schwarzhelm. Du hast Jack gesagt, 'sein Name ist Jensen'. Also, wer ist Jensen?"

"Geht dich nichts an.", grummelte Jared und schloss die Augen wieder. Aber er entspannte sich nicht. Jede Faser seines Körpers war bereit zu reagieren.

Ein lautes, metallisches Knallen ließ ihn fast aufspringen. Er riss die Augen auf und starrte direkt auf den Baseballschläger, der einen Finger breit vor seiner Nase schwebte. Ben musste damit zuerst gegen das Feldbett geschlagen haben.

"Wer. Ist. Jensen?"

Jared setzte sich wieder auf, eine Bewegung die Ben zuließ. Ihm wurde klar, dass Ben es nicht so einfach auf sich beruhen lassen würde. Und Jared würde sich jetzt die Chance, seinerseits mehr herauszufinden nicht entgehen lassen. Ben würde es wohl früher oder später eh erfahren, also konnte er es ihm auch in seinen Worten erzählen.

"Ein Freund von früher.", knurrte er unwillig. Ben kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Und was hat das mit Jack zu tun? Kannte er ihn auch?" Ben spielte mit dem Schläger und Jared wusste nicht, ob er den Mann oder sein Spielzeug im Auge behalten sollte.

"Das bezweifle ich.", erwiderte Jared ausgeglichen. "Er ist vor vielen Jahren verschwunden."

"Und warum redest du dann von ihm? Oder ist das etwa einer deiner SWAT Freunde? Ein Lover? Komm schon, spuck's aus!"

"Ehrlich, ich hab dir doch gesagt, das geht dich nichts an. Soll ich's dir buchstabieren?" Jared war langsam genervt. Von seiner Situation und davon, dass er diesen feindseligen und merkwürdigen Ben als Wächter hatte. Sofort spürte Jared das kalte Metall des Schlägers an seiner Kehle.

"Du solltest nicht vergessen, wer hier das Sagen hat, Schwarzhelm.", spuckte Ben ihm förmlich entgegen. In seinen Augen funkelte unbändige Wut. "Jack ist nicht hier um deinen Arsch zu retten. Nicht, dass der es wert wäre zu retten, wenn du mich fragst."

"Ja, aber dich fragt keiner.", entgegnete Jared.

Ben holte mit dem Schläger aus und ließ ihn oberhalb von Jareds Kopf in die Wand sausen. Jared schaffte es, nicht zusammen zu zucken. Ben war jetzt so dicht vor ihm, dass Jared quasi spürte, wie die Luft zwischen ihnen vibrierte, während Ben daran arbeitete, sich zu beherrschen. Er zitterte vor Wut.

Schließlich zog Ben sich zurück und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Den Schläger stellte er zwischen seinen Beinen auf den Boden und stützte seine Hände darauf ab. Zehn Minuten lang hörte man nichts als Atemgeräusche. Dann ergriff Ben wieder das Wort, hörbar ruhiger, aber nicht minder bedrohlich.

"Ich werde es genießen, dich zu Brei zu schlagen, wenn JD nichts mehr mit dir anfangen kann.", erklärte er. "Ich schätze, dann ist Jack nicht mehr sonderlich an dir interessiert."

Jared stutzte. Er begann zu verstehen. Bruchstücke zumindest. Das Schlamassel, in dem er sich befand, wurde größer und größer.

"Sieh mal, Ben. Ich weiß, dass du was von Jack willst, aber so, wie ich das gesehen habe, hat er kein Interesse an dir. Nur, was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

Ben funkelte ihn an.

"Ich kenne Jack. Ich kenne die Signale. Und ich sehe, dass du ihn heiß findest. Jeder findet ihn heiß. Wichser!"

Jared entschied sich still zu bleiben. Ihm war es ganz recht, dass Ben auf der anderen Seite des Raumes war. Er war nicht scharf darauf, ihn wieder in seiner Nähe zu haben.

Die Stille war nur von kurzer Dauer, denn Ben begann, auf und ab zu gehen, wobei er den Schläger über den Boden schleifen ließ. Jared hasste das Geräusch... Metall auf Beton.

Es klopfte und dann wurde das Schloss mit einem Klicken entriegelt. Ben blieb stehen. Die Tür öffnete sich und Jack trat ein. Er sah Jared auf der Pritsche sitzend und dann Ben mit dem Schläger in der Hand.

"Beweg deinen Arsch ins Bett, Ben. JD hat beschlossen, dass unser Gast während der Nacht in seinem eigenen Saft schmoren soll.", sagte Jack leise.

"Aber...", begann Ben, woraufhin Jack abrupt auf- und ihn ansah.

"Er ist an die Wand gekettet. Die Tür wird von außen verriegelt. Er wird hier drinnen bleiben, es sei denn, er kann sich durch Stahl und Beton knabbern, Ben."

Ben warf Jack einen bösen Blick zu ging aber dann wortlos an dem Mann vorbei und durch die Tür. Jack sah Jared mit neutralem Blick an. Dann schloss er die Tür von außen und verriegelte sie.

Jared atmete erleichtert auf. Er wartete noch eine Minute und streckte sich dann auf der Pritsche lang aus und versuchte zu schlafen.

***

Es war spät, als Captain Charles Whitfield den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, in dem seine Männer warteten. Sechs Augenpaare hefteten sich erwartungsvoll auf ihn. Charles legte das Bündel Akten, das er auf dem Arm trug, auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes ab.

"So wie es aussieht, hat ein Polizeischüler den geplanted Deal zwischen CI Pileggi und einem Typen namens JD erwähnt. Ich versuche noch, seinen Namen herauszufinden. Was wir jetzt tun sollten, ist JD identifizieren."

Chad und Jason sahen sich an. Ein paar Initialien waren nicht viel, womit man arbeiten konnte, aber immer noch besser als gar nichts.

"Ich hab mal die Datenbank geplündert und sämtliche Akten mitgebracht, die auf diese Initialien passen. Warum schaut ihr nicht mal durch und guckt, ob da irgendwas bekannt klingt oder aussieht."

Chad schnappte sich eine Akte und zog das Foto heraus. Sie kannten nur ein verschwommenes Bild von JD und hatten den Mann dann in dem Warenlager aus der Ferne gesehen. Weder Jake Dahill, noch Jesiah Defoe, Jules Duffey oder Jimothy Davids passten zu dem Bild.

"Wissen wir sicher, dass das seine Initialien sind?", fragte Jason seufzend. "Vielleicht rufen sie ihn nur so, weil er auf Jack Daniels steht."

Charlie sah Jason an und nickte. "Stimmt. Aber irgendwo müssen wir ja anfangen."

Chad verdrehte die Augen und nahm sich die nächste Akte. Die Unterlagen von Junior Davide Okocha und Jeremiah Damarcus Williams entsprachen noch nicht einmal der richtigen ethnischen Zugehörigkeit. Aber die Akte von Jeffrey Dean Morgan gewann seine Aufmerksamkeit.

"Charlie?", rief er. "Haben wir ein aktuelles Foto von dem hier? Dieses Foto ist schon siebzehn Jahre alt."

Sofort standen Jason und die anderen neben ihm und steckten die Köpfe zusammen. Mike Rosenbaum schnappte sich einen Bleistift und kritzelte einen provisorischen Bart auf das Bild.

"Verdammt, Charlie. Chad hat recht. Das könnte JD sein.", sagte er dann.

"Dem stimme ich zu.", nickte Jason mit dem Rest der Gruppe.

"Gut.", lächelte Charlie. "Ich bin dran."


	4. Chapter 4

Jared wurde von einem Druck auf seiner Blase geweckt, die gefühlsmäßig kurz vorm Platzen stand. Er war die halbe Nacht wach gewesen und hatte versucht, den Druck zu ignorieren. Stöhnend drehte er sich um und setzte sich auf. Sein Blick fiel auf dunkle Lederschuhe. Darüber fiel eine ausgewaschene Jeans und den krönenden Abschluss bildete ein anthrazitfarbenes Led Zeppelin Shirt.

Flaschengrüne Augen beobachteten erneut jede seiner Bewegungen und Jared errötete tatsächlich etwas. Jacks Ausdruck verriet keinerlei Emotionen. Jareds einziger Hinweis, dass Jack wusste, dass er ihn abcheckte, war sein langsame Blinzeln.

"Hungrig?", fragte Jack.

Ja, Jared war hungrig. Aber er musste noch viel dringender seine Blase leeren.

"Sehr.", gab Jared zu. "Wie spät ist es?"

"Kurz nach sechs.", informierte Jack ihn ohne auf seine Uhr zu blicken. "Kaffee?"

"Ohne Kaffee geht nichts, aber..." Jared hielt inne und konzentrierte sich, nicht an seine Blase zu denken.

"Pinkelpause.", nickte Jack verständnisvoll und Jared fragte sich, ob der Junge Gedanken lesen konnte. Er nickte und starrte auf den kargen Boden vor Jacks Füßen.

Jack erhob sich und zog einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche. Dann deutete er auf Jareds Arm. Jared hielt ihm diesen hin und als Jack seinen Arm nahm, um die Fessel zu entriegeln, verspürte Jared einen Funken, der ihn durchzuckte und er hielt die Luft an.

Jack zeigte in keiner Weise, ob er den Funken auch verspürt hatte. Er verstaute den Schlüssel wieder in der Hosentasche und nahm stattdessen erneut sein rotes Messer zur Hand. Es in der Hand zu halten schien ihm zu reichen. Es war nicht nötig, die Klinge herausspringen zu lassen. Stattdessen öffnete er die Tür und bedeutete Jared, hinauszutreten.

"Die Tür rechts am Ende des Flurs.", wies Jack ihn an.

Jared nickte und ging voran. Der Flur war verlassen und einen Moment spielte Jared mit dem Gedanken loszurennen. Er hatte jedoch keine Ahnung, wie er aus dem Gebäude heraus kam, oder ob es noch weitere Wachen gab. Außerdem würde er mit seiner randvollen Blase nicht weit kommen.

Als er das Badezimmer betrat, war Jared überglücklich ein Fenster zu sehen. Es war winzig, aber mit etwas Geduld konnte er sich vielleicht durchquetschen. Das WC war in einer Ecke und Jared ging schnurstracks darauf zu. Als er seinen Reißverschluss öffnete, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Jack in der Tür stand und ihn beobachtete.

"Äh, wie wär's mit ein bisschen Privatsphäre?"

Jack sah Jared an und schüttelte den Kopf, während seine Finger unentwegt mit dem Messer spielten. Jared zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte, aber er würde sicher keine Diskussion anfangen, wenn er so dringend musste. Also vollendete er sein Vorhaben und konnte sich ein erleichtertes Stöhnen nicht verkneifen, als er endlich seine Blase leerte. Er verdrängte das Gefühl von Jacks Augen in seinem Rücken aus seinen Gedanken.

Schließlich verstaute Jared sein bestes Stück wieder und zog den Reißverschluss hoch. Dann ging er zu dem kleinen Waschbecken und wusch seine Hände. Er warf einen Blick auf Jack, nicht überrascht, dass er immer noch da stand und ihn beobachtete.

Aus irgendeinem Grund ließ Jared seinen Blick langsam an Jack hochwandern und blieb dann an seinem Schritt hängen. Nicht, dass er sich da vorher lang dran aufgehalten hätte, aber es schien Jared, als sei Jack gut bestückt. Der Gedanke faszinierte Jared und als er endlich den Blick weiterlaufen ließ, sah er direkt in Jacks Augen.

"Wenn du fertig bist auf meinen Schwanz zu starren, können wir vielleicht wieder zurück gehen. Den Zimmerservice gibts nicht den ganzen Tag, es sei denn, du hättest gerne Ben als Gastgeber."

Jareds Augen weiteten sich und er nickte. Dann trocknete er schnell die Hände ab und trat durch die Tür auf den Flur. Jack geleitete ihn zurück in sein Gegängnis und wartete, bis er sich auf die Pritsche setzte.

"Wie trinkst du deinen Kaffee?"

"Äh, schwarz. Aber zwei Stück Zucker, bitte.", erwiderte Jared und Jack verschwand, nachdem er die Tür verriegelt hatte. Erst einen Moment später registrerte Jared, dass er nicht gefesselt war und nutze diesen Umstand, um den Raum, die Tür und den Stuhl zu inspizieren.

Die Tür machte einen stabilen Eindruck und hatte ein neues Schloss, war also ohne Werkzeug oder Schlüssel eine Sackgasse. Leise Schritte näherten sich und Jared beeilte sich damit, sich wieder hinzusetzen. Die Tür öffnete sich und Jack trat ein.

"Ich hoffe, du magst Bagels mit Frischkäse.', sagte er und übergab Jared eine gefüllte Papiertüte und eine dampfende Kaffeetasse.

"Danke.", nickte Jared und Jack schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln, bevor er sich umdrehte, um wieder zu gehen.

"Jensen.", rief Jared ihm hinterher, was den anderen dazu veranlasste, mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen zu bleiben.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich Jack heiße.", erwiderte Jack in einem Ton, den Jared nicht deuten konnte.

"Jensen liebte Bagels mit Frischkäse.", fuhr Jared fort. Jack drehte sich um, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, aber er sagte nichts. "Er war erst fünf, als er verschwunden ist. Aber er war mein bester Freund. Sie haben nie auch nur eine Spur von ihm gefunden. Ich war wütend auf die Polizei, weil sie ihn nicht gefunden haben. Also hab ich beschlossen, selber Polizist zu werden. Damit ich es besser machen kann und Verschwundene finde. Ich hoffe, ich werde ihn eines Tages finden."

Jack starrte Jared nur an, Maske wieder intakt. Nach einem Augenblick verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.

"Warum erzählst du mir das alles?"

"Weil du mich immer mehr an ihn erinnerst, Jack. Jeden Moment etwas mehr. Die Art, wie du gerade die Arme verschränkt hast, genau so hat Jensen es immer gemacht, wenn er jemanden herausgefordert hat. Oder deine Augen... grüne Augen sind schon selten genug, aber so flaschengrün wie deine, das ist einzigartig. Und dein Gesicht, die Form... und die Narbe."

Jack hatte gebannt zugehört, aber als die Sprache auf seine Narbe kam blitzten seine Augen gefährlich auf.

"Sprich - nie - wieder - über - meine - Narbe!", zischte er wütend.

Jared war überrascht. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Narbe einen wunden Punkt darstellen würde, nachdem er zuvor so nonchalant dazu agiert hatte. Es war das erste Mal, dass Jack gegenüber Jared emotional reagierte.

"Okay, sorry.", murmelte Jared. Er verstummte und nach ein paar Sekunden drehte Jack sich um und knallte die Tür zu.

***

Charles Whitfield hatte ein grimmiges Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er die Akten von Jeffrey Dean Morgan und Jamie Frances, dem potentiellen Verbrecher und dem Informanten, entgegen nahm. Jetzt hatte er etwas, womit sein Team und er arbeiten konnten. Sie mussten einen Weg finden, Jared aufzuspüren. Das waren sie sich selber und seiner Familie schuldig. Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, blickte er in erwartungsvolle Gesichter und lächelte.

"Okay, Jungs.", rief er. "Hier sind alle Informationen die ich zum wahrscheinlichen JD auftreiben konnte. Und die zu dem Informanten. Wir teilen uns auf und gehen die Fakten durch."

Sofort machten sich die Männer ans Werk und steckten die Köpfe zusammen. Charlie hatte das Bild aus Morgans neuester Führerscheinversion ausgedruckt und das Team war sich einig, dass es sich um JD handeln musste.

Chad und Jason durchsuchten JDs Akte, notierten jede noch so unwichtige Information, die wichtig sein konnte. Interessanterweise hatte der Mann kaum Straftaten auf dem Kerbholz. Sein Name war in der Datenbank, weil er es vor siebzehn Jahren versäumt hatte, zu einem Prozess wegen eines Geschwindigkeitsdelikts zu erscheinen. Er hatte sich uneinsichtig gezeigt und mit dem Verkehrspolizisten ein paar Faustschläge getauscht, weshalb es dann zum Prozess gekommen war.

Nachdem er nicht erschienen war, wurde er in Abwesenheit zu einer Geldstrafe und einem dreimonatigen Fahrverbot verurteilt. Das war alles, was sein Strafregister hergab. Andere Unterlagen waren da deutlich informativer.

Er hatte jung geheiratet und Vater eines kleinen Jungen, bevor er die Maschinenbaufirma seines Vaters übernommen hatte. Seine Frau war ein Jahr vor dem Verkehrsdelikt gestorben.

Was Chad jedoch ins Auge fiel, waren die widersprüchlichen Unterlagen zu JDs Sohn. In den Kindergartenunterlagen war er als Jeffrey Morgan, jr gelistet. In der dritten Klasse hieß er dann Jack Morgan. Die Zeit dazwischen war unter 'Home schooling' geführt.

Augenscheinlich hatte der Junge einen Unfall gehabt, aus welchem Grund er zunächst zuhause unterrichtet wurde. Als er wieder zur Schule ging hatte sich nicht nur der Name geändert. Es war auch eine andere Schule. Ohne offensichtliche Gründe ging der Sohn jetzt an anderen Ende der Stadt zur Schule.

Weder Jason noch Chad konnten sich einen Reim darauf machen. Vielleicht wollte JD für den Jungen einfach nur ein gänzlich neues Umfeld kreieren, weswegen konnte man nur spekulieren. Von dem Unfall gab es keine Unterlagen, weder einen Bericht, noch Krankenhausakten.

Was die Schule betraf hatte der Junge sich durchaus gelehrig gezeigt. Tolle Noten und Auszeichnungen hatten es ihm ermöglicht am Online-Programm einer prestigeträchtigen Universität für Jura zu studieren. Er hatte sich auf Kriminologie spezialisiert.

Chad starrte auf das Highschool-Jahrbuchfoto von Jack und betrachtete die Narbe an seiner rechten Schläfe, die wohl von dem Unfall stammen musste. Je länger Chad sich das Bild ansah, desto dringlicher meldete sich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, dass er das Gesicht schonmal gesehen hatte.

"Hey, Jason. Guck dir mal JDs Jungen an und sag mir, dass ich ihn schonmal gesehen habe." Chad knuffte seinen Kollegen und schob ihm das Buch hin. Jason legte das Papier, das er gerade durchlas, beiseite und tat wie ihm geheißen.

"Hast du.", sagte er dann. "Ich denke, das ist der Typ, den Jared im Visier hatte."

"Stimmt."

Charlie gesellte sich zu ihnen und ließ sich erklären, was sie herausgefunden hatten. Er nickte nachdenklich und sah dann auf.

"Hast du irgendwas interessantes bei Jamie Frances gefunden, Mike?"

"Nicht viel, Captain. Eltern sind verstorben, keine Geschwister. Es gibt nicht viele Unterlagen über seine Ausbildung, nur dass er ungefähr sechzehn Wochen in Quantico war und dann entlassen wurde. Der Grund wird nicht offen gelegt. Aber, er ist zwanzig und lebt alleine. Hat anscheinend genug geerbt. Er hat eine Adresse in der Pine Street."

"Pine Street?" Chads Kopf schoss in die Höhe. "Jase, hat JD nicht eine Geschäftsadresse in der Pine Street?"

Jason blätterte sich durch ihren Stapel. "Jawohl. 3175 Pine Street. Appartment Nr. 33."

"Ihr macht Witze.", keuchte Mike. "Frances Apartment ist Nr. 34."

"Und hier haben wir unsere Verbindung, meine Herren.", lächelte Charlie grimmig. "Die Frage ist nur, hat Mr. Frances einfach nur Wind von der Sache bekommen und versucht, das Richtige zu tun, oder steckt er mit drin?"

***

JD beendete gerade ein Telefongespräch, als es laut an der Tür klopfte. Er sah auf und lächelte dünn, als Ben eintrat.

"Du wolltest mich sehen, JD?"

"Ja, mein Junge. Nimm Platz."

Ben verzog das Gesicht. Er mochte es nicht, als Junge bezeichnet zu werden, aber er gehorchte. Sein Bein wippte nervös auf dem Fußballen auf und ab, was JD natürlich nicht entging.

"Warum bist du so nervös?" Wie immer kam JD sofort auf den Punkt. Bens Bein erstarrte und er sah auf.

"Naja, ich bin sicher, der tolle Jack hat dir verklickert, dass ich unsere Geisel nicht mit Samthandschuhen anpacke.", grummelte Ben abschätzig.

"Er hat mit mir gesprochen, ja.", bestätige JD. "Ich wusste allerdings nicht, dass du mit Jack wieder im Clinch bist." Es war eine Aufforderung ebenso wie eine Frage um Bestätigung.

"Ich... mag es einfach nicht, wenn er mich rumkommandiert. Ist ja nicht so, dass er hier die Entscheidungen trifft."

"Ich habe ihm die Verantwortung für die Geisel übertragen, also kann er dir durchaus sagen, was du wie tun sollst.", stellte JD klar. "Was das alles noch nicht erklärt ist, warum den den Typen so hasst. Ist es, weil er auf Jack geschossen hat?"

"Was? Nein!", entgegnete Ben fast schon zu kraftvoll.

"Das klingt nicht überzeugend, Ben. Ich weiß, dass du ein Auge auf Jack hast seit du angefangen hast, mit deinem Schwanz zu denken." 

Ben wurde rot wie eine Tomate.

"Er hat dir gesagt, dass er kein Interesse hat und ich hatte gedacht, du hättest es kapiert. Was hat unser Gefangener getan? Jack falsch angeguckt?"

"Hey, es ist mir egal, wen dieser Kerl anguckt. Ich steh nicht auf ihn.", fauchte Ben.

"Hmmm, vielleicht hat er dich dabei ertappt, wie du Jack angeguckt hast.", schlug JD vor.

Ben war still, funkelte JD nur an. Er war dankbar, dass der Mann sich seiner angenommen hatte, nachdem seine Eltern nicht mehr da waren, aber er war viel zu sehr angetan von seinem eigenen Sohn und dessen Fähigkeiten. Egal, was Ben machte, es hieß immer Jack hier, Jack da. Und das machte die Tatsache, dass Jack sich nicht in derselben Art für Ben, wie Ben sich für Jack interessierte, noch schwerer zu handhaben.

Ben hasste Jack. Und Ben fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen und konnte diese kontroversen Gefühle nicht verstehen. Daher hasste er die ganze Situation noch mehr.

"Verstehe. Das ist es also.", schloss JD aus Bens Schweigen. "Hör mir gut zu, Ben. Du bist ein toller Typ. Du bist klug, siehst gut aus, bist liebenswert. Aber deine Eifersucht verbaut dir jede Tür. Jedes Mal. Leg sie ab. Verlagere deinen Fokus auf etwas anderes, wenn du bemerkt hast, dass du nicht kriegen kannst, was du begehrst. Du kannst es in unserem Geschäft weit bringen, aber nur, wenn du eine Niederlage akzeptierst und dich anderweitig orientierst."

JD erhob sich, was Ben signalisierte, dass das Gespräch beendet war. Ben stand auf und verließ den Raum, wobei er sich arg zusammen reißen musste, um die Tür nicht laut hinter sich zu knallen.

_Oh, ich habe mich anderweitig orientiert, JD. Aber dir wird mein neuer Fokus nicht gefallen. Ganz und gar nicht._

***

Jared saß auf dem Feldbett, Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt und Füße hochgezogen. Er hatte die Gelegenheit weiter genutzt, ungefesselt zu sein, und den Raum erneut und ausgiebig untersucht, aber er hatte nichts gefunden, was ihm bei der Flucht hätte helfen können.

Jetzt dachte er über Jack und seine Reaktion bezüglich der Narbe nach. Mittlerweile war Jared ziemlich sicher, dass Jack Jensen war, sich aber kein bisschen daran erinnern konnte. Und doch schien es, als sei Jack neugierig. Vielleicht hatte die Geschichte von den Bagels ein paar Erinnerungen losgetreten?

Jared beschloss, immer wieder mal so kleine Anekdoten zu erwähnen, wenn Jack anwesend war. Irgendwie fand Jared das spannend. Vielleicht würde er das nächste Mal von Jensens Narbe erzählen.

Schritte draußen auf dem Flur ließen Jared aufhorchen. War es schon Zeit für's Essen? War etwas passiert? Würden sie ihn gehen lassen? Er hoffte nur, dass derjenige, der seinen Kopf durch die Tür stecken würde, nicht Ben war.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack schloss die Tür zu seinem Zimmer hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen. Seine Miene war wie versteinert, aber sein Herz raste in seiner Brust. Jareds Worte liefen in Dauerschleife in seinem Kopf und er gab sein Bestes um herauszufinden, welche Gefühle das in ihm auslöste.

Er erinnerte sich genau an den kleinen, aber feinen Messerstich in seinem Gehirn, als Jared ihn das erste Mal Jensen nannte. Das konnte er weder erklären noch rationalisieren. JDs minimale Reaktion, als er den Namen erwähnte, hatte die Glut in ihm nur noch geschürt.

Dass Jared ihm von grünen Augen und seinem Aussehen erzählte, fand Jack nicht wirklich aussagekräftig, denn er wusste, dass es Menschen gab, die sich ähnlich sahen ohne miteinander verwandt zu sein. Zudem hatte Jared diesen Jungen im Alter von fünf Jahren gekannt. Die Menschen veränderten sich, wenn sie älter wurden.

Was ihn jedoch in Aufruhr versetzte, waren die Verhaltensweisen, die Jared erwähnt hatte. So etwas war so verinnerlicht und instinktiv, dass man es nur schwer ablegen konnte, besonders, wenn man es noch nicht einmal versuchte.

Der Gedanke an seine Narbe ließ sein Herz noch etwas schneller schlagen. Er hatte keine Erinnerung daran, wie er sie erhalten hatte. JD hatte ihm erzählt, sie stamme von dem Autounfall, bei dem seine Mutter uns Leben gekommen war. Dass er eine Kopfverletzung erlitten hatte und sich daher auch nicht an irgendetwas vor dem Unfall, inklusive seiner Mutter, erinnern konnte.

Jack hatte sich über Jahre hinweg mies gefühlt, dass er die Frau, die JD ihm auf Fotos zeigte, nicht erkannte. Auch Fotos von ihm mit ihr aus der Zeit vor dem Unfall lösten keine Erinnerungen los. Er hatte noch nicht einmal das Kind auf den Bildern als sich selbst erkannt.

Jack holte tief Luft und ging hinüber zur Couch, ließ sich darauf fallen und legte einen Arm über seinen schmerzenden Kopf.

Was war, wenn Jared recht hatte? Was war, wenn er wirklich dieser Jensen war?

Die Bedeutung dessen verursachte Magenschmerzen bei Jack. Nach einer Weile erfolglosen Versuchen, diese Gedanken von sich zu bannen, erhob sich Jack und fuhr seinen Laptop hoch.

Während er wartete drehten sich seine Gedanken um Jared. Jack stand eigentlich mehr auf Mädels, war mit dem einen oder anderen schon öfter mal eine Kurzbeziehung eingegangen. Allerdings hatte er auch die ein oder andere Erfahrung mit Jungs gesammelt. Mehr aus Neugierde, aber es hatte ihm keinesfalls missfallen. Und dann war da ja noch Ben, der ihm nachgestellt hatte, seit er fünfzehn war.

Zuerst hatte Jack es lustig gefunden, aber als Ben seine Ablehnung nicht akzeptierte, hatte Jack versucht, ihm das mit den Fäusten zu verklickern. Danach war Ben subtiler vorgegangen, aber es drangegeben hatte er nie wirklich.

Zu Jared hatte Jack sich direkt hingezogen gefühlt. Er sah gut aus, hatte Humor und strahlte Selbstvertrauen aus, trotz seiner Situation. Jack wusste nicht, was er mit seiner Gefühlswelt bezüglich Jared anfangen sollte und versteckte sich hinter seiner lange geübten Maske.

Der Laptop meldete sich mit einer kleinen Melodie einsatzbereit. Jack öffnete den Browser und zögerte kurz, bevor er _Jenson_ in die Suchzeile tippte. Für einen Moment starrte er auf die Buchstaben und änderte es dann um in _Jensen_. Das sah besser aus. Richtiger. Dann fügte er ein _\+ Entführung_ hinzu und hasste es, dass sein Finger beim Drücken der Entertaste zitterte.

Es gab nur eine handvoll Ergebnisse. Offenbar hatte ein Officer Jensen vor zehn Monaten einen Verdächtigen in einem Entführungsfall in Frederick, MD verhaftet. Vor drei Jahren hatte jemand namens Marcus Jensen in Chico, CA den Hund seiner Ex-Frau entführt.

Dann gab es ein Buch von D. L. Jensen, welches von einer Entführung handelte. Es war vor fast vier Jahren herausgekommen. Im anschließenden Link ging es um eine Entführung in Boston, wo 2004 ein Jensen SV-8 als Tatfahrzeug benutzt wurde.

Die darauffolgende Schlagzeile ließ Jack erstarren, bevor er es schaffte, sie anzuklicken. Es ging um einen Jungen, der siebzehn Jahre zuvor im Nachbarort entführt worden war. Der Fünfjährige war zusammen mit seinem zehnjährigen Bruder Rad gefahren, als sie ein dunkler SUV geschnitten hatte. Der ältere Junge fuhr vor Schreck in ein angrenzendes Grundstück, wo es zum Sturz kam, und als er wieder aufgestanden war, 'war Jensen verschwunden'.

In Jacks Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen und sein Puls raste. Er schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Er musste herausfinden, was Jared über die Narbe wusste, und über die Entführung. Ohne seinen Laptop zu schließen sprang Jack auf und verließ das Zimmer.

***

Ben beobachtete Jared, wie er das Sandwich aß, das er ihm gebracht hatte. Nicht weil er es wollte, aber JD hatte darauf bestanden, die Geisel nicht verhungern zu lassen. Jetzt wartete Ben, weil er darauf brannte, mehr Informationen aus dem Schwarzhelm herauszuholen. Irgendetwas, was JD interessieren würde und das sein wundervoller Jack noch nicht erfahren hatte.

Als Jared fertig war, sah er Ben schweigend an. Ben starrte zurück und ließ seinen Baseballschläger drohend hin und her schwingen.

"Wird Zeit dich wieder anzuketten, Schwarzhelm. Jacky Boy ist zu weich und nachlässig oder einfach nur schwachsinnig, dass er dich frei lässt. Arm her."

"Vielleicht weiß er einfach nur, was Mitgefühl ist.", erwiderte Jared und fing sich einen Schlag ins Gesicht ein. Er schmeckte Blut als Ben ihn unsanft wieder ankettete.

"Mitgefühl macht dich schwach. Bringt dich um.", fauchte Ben.

"Mitgefühl verdient Respekt. Das ist ein Wort, von dem du nichtmal die Bedeutung kennst." , konterte Jared kampfeslustig. "Jack ist viel mehr ein Mann als du es bist."

Jared wusste, dass er Ben reizte. Er hoffte, ihn dazu zu bringen, einen Fehler zu machen. Bisher brachte es ihm nur einen weiteren Schlag ins Gesicht.

"Du hältst besser die Klappe, Schwarzhelm, bevor ich dir die Zähne einzeln ausschlage. Dann wird Jack dich mit dem Arsch nicht angucken, denn er ist ein oberflächlicher Wichser."

Jared lachte humorlos auf. "Sagst du das, weil er dich Schwachkopf nicht ein zweites Mal anguckt? Das liegt ja noch nicht einmal an deiner Visage, aber dein Charakter ist so unterirdisch."

Ben holte erneut aus und knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen, aber Jared hatte keine Lust mehr als Prügelknabe herzuhalten. Er streckte den angeketteten Arm schützend aus, wodurch die Kette eine Barriere bildete. Sein Hauptziel war es, den Schläger nicht ins Spiel zu lassen und er landete einen fiesen Treffer in Bens Rippen. Die Luft entwich Bens Körper und er beugte sich vor, was Jared ermöglichte, einen Kinntreffer zu landen. Ben taumelte zurück und stöhnte vor Schmerz.

Blut tropfte jetzt von den Gesichtern beider Männer und Jared realisierte einen Augenblick zu spät, dass der erzwungene Abstand zwischen ihm und Ben bedeutete, dass dieser jetzt Platz hatte den Schläger zu benutzen. Er versuchte, Bens Ärmel zu packen, um das zu verhindern, aber die Kette limitierte seine Bewegung, bevor er ihn erreichen konnte. Bens blutverschmiertes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem unheilvollen Grinsen als er seine Lieblingswaffe hob.

"Oje, Schwarzhelm. Ich glaube, es ist Zeit dich meinem Freund vorzustellen.", knurrte Ben und ließ den Schläger drohend ein paar Mal in seine Hand klatschen. Dann holte er aus und ließ den Schläger gegen Jareds Brustkorb sausen. Jared schrie auf, als die metallene Waffe erst seinen Arm traf, der auf der Stelle taub wurde. Instinktiv schlang er seinen rechten Arm schützend darum, was wiederum seine Rippen entblößte.

Jared verlor den Überblick darüber, wie oft er getroffen wurde und wie häufig seine Tritte Ben tatsächlich erwischten. Mit einem Mal hörten die Schläge auf. Jared hört tatsächlich noch dumpfes Klatschen und schmerzliche Laute, aber er war nicht mehr der Empfänger. Er öffnete ein Auge und sah, wie Jacks Faust auf Bens lädierte Nase traf. Dann gab es ein metallisches Poltern, als Jack den Schläger hinter sich warf.

"Was zum TEUFEL machst du da, Ben?" Jack starrte Ben, der sich sein Gesicht hielt, wütend an. Ben wich Jacks Blick aus und blickte schwer atmend zu Boden.

"Verschwinde!"

In Jacks Tonfall war kein Spielraum für Protest und Ben würdigte keinen der Männer eines weiteren Blicks und stürmte an Jack vorbei aus dem Raum. Jack sah ihm nach, bis er am Ende des Flurs verschwunden war.

"Alles okay, Jared?"

Jared setzte sich mühsam auf und hielt seinen Arm. Vorsichtig atmete er ein und nickte dann leicht. "Der Arm ist taub und die Rippen schmerzen, aber es fühlt sich nicht so an, als sei was gebrochen."

"Ich werde ihn eines Tages töten.", brodelte Jack, während er die Fesseln wieder löste.

"Das ist er nicht wert.", entgegnete Jared.

Jack sah den Anderen mit unlesbarer Miene an. In seine Blick lag eine Intensität, die Jared beinahe erschaudern ließ.

"Jared. Erzähl mir von dieser Narbe.", bat Jack leise und berührte sie. "Bitte."

Jared richtete sich auf. "Okay. Es war... irgendwie meine Schuld."

Jack zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts.

"Zu meinem siebten Geburtstag hatte ich ein neues Fahrrad bekommen. Ein schwarz glänzendes im Batman Design. Du... Jensen hat es geliebt. Hat mich angebettelt, es fahren zu dürfen. Ich... konnte es ihm nicht abschlagen, er war wie mein kleiner Bruder."

Jared verstummte und schloss die Augen.

"Ein paar Tage später habe ich also nachgegeben. Jensen war vier damals. Er konnte radfahren, aber natürlich war das Rad zu groß für ihn. Als er den Berg runter fuhr, ist er mit dem Fuß von der Pedale abgerutscht. Er hat den Boden berührt, sich überschlagen und ist ein einen Zaun gestürzt."

Jared öffnete die Augen wieder und sah Jack an, der blass wirkte. Einen kurzen Moment hätte Jared schwören können, dass seine Lippen bebten.

"Es war ein gusseiserner Zaun mit karoförmigen Spitzen. Er... du bist kopfüber da rein gefallen. Ich hatte eine Scheißangst. Da war so viel Blut. Ich hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, dass Kopfwunden so heftig bluten. Später erzählte mir mein Vater, dass du Glück hattest. Beinahe hättest du dein Auge verloren. Die eine Spitze hat es nur knapp verfehlt und dafür deinen Kopf aufgeschlitzt wie ein Speer."

Jared hob seine Hand und deutete die Verletzung an seinem Kopf an.

"Es ist gut verheilt und wir sind beide wieder auf dem Rad gefahren. Und dann, als ich acht war und du fünf, sind wir mit deinem Bruder Josh ein Rennen gefahren. Du warst so sicher, dass du ihn nur mit diesem Rad schlagen konntest. Ihr wolltet um den Block fahren. Ich sollte Start und Ziel sein."

Jared verstummte und starrte auf seine Füße. Er hörte, wie Jack näher kam.

"Josh ist alleine zurückgekommen.", flüsterte Jack tonlos. "Ich hab den Artikel gelesen. Danke, Jared."

"Wofür?"

"Dass du es mir erzählt hast. Ich glaube, ich fange an mich an manches zu erinnern. Als du den Zaun beschrieben hast... ich konnte ihn sehen.", sagte Jack mit belegter Stimme. "Es war nicht deine Schuld."

Jack ging vor Jared in die Hocke und sah in dessen haselnussbraune Augen. Dann lehnte er sich vor und berührte Jareds Lippen mit seinen.

Jared war wie vom Schlag gerührt, als er Jensens Lippen auf seinen spürte. Jack lehnte sich etwas zurück und sah ihn fragend an. Jared hob seinen rechten Arm und zog Jacks... nein, Jensens Kopf sanft wieder näher, bis sie sich wieder küssten.

***

Ben war wütend davongestapft, wollte in seinem Ärger zu JD und ihm klar machen, dass Jack nicht der Anführer war, den er in ihm sah. Er war viel zu weich, hatte zu viel Mitgefühl. Auf halbem Weg zu JD bemerkte er, dass er seinen Baseballschläger vergessen hatte.

Mit einem Knurren machte er kehrt und ging den langen Weg zurück zu Jareds Zelle. Als er sich näherte, hörte er leise Worte, die dann verstummten. Lautlos betrat er den Raum. Was er dort sah, ließ ihn kurz erstarren. Dann überkam ihn blinde Wut. Jack hatte ihn also ein ums andere Mal abblitzen lassen, hatte aber kein Problem damit, ihre Geisel zu küssen.

Ben machte einen Schritt vorwärts und schnappte sich seinen Schläger, der in einer Ecke lag. Er war ihm egal, ob sie ihn hörten. Sofort drehten sich beide Männer zu ihm um. Gerade als Jack sich aus seiner hockenden Position erheben wollte, schlug Ben zu. Seine ganze Wut und Eifersucht steckten darin und als der Schläger Jacks Kopf seitlich traf, brach dieser auf dem Boden zusammen.

"Nein.", flüsterte Jared ungläubig. Sein ganzer Körper verspannte sich, aber Ben schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben. Er stand hoch aufgerichtet über dem Mann am Boden und starrte ihn an.

Jareds Augen überflogen Jensens Körper - es war wirklich Jensen - und suchten nach Lebenszeichen. Erleichtert nahm er wahr, wie dessen Brustkorb sich hob und senkte. Des weiteren bemerkte Jared den roten Griff von Jensens Messer, das aus seiner Hosentasche ragte. Jared war angespannt. Er war unbewaffnet und Ben hatte den Schläger. Falls er an Jensens Messer kam, hatte er vielleicht eine Chance.

Er betrachtete seinen Gegner unauffällig und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er handeln musste bevor dieser sich aus seiner Siegesstarre löste. Jared zählte innerlich bis drei, konzentrierte sich auf das Messer und griff danach. Seine Finger umfassten es genau in dem Moment, als Ben gewahr wurde, was vor sich ging.

Mit einer Handbewegung öffnete Jared das Butterflymesser und bewegte es in Richtung Bens Schwungarm. Messer und Baseballschläger bewegten sich zeitgleich aufeinander zu, Jared zielte auf Bens Arm, Ben auf Jareds Kopf.

Als sie aufeinander trafen, bohrte sich das Messer tief in Bens Unterarm und dieser schrie laut auf. Augenblicklich ließ er den Schläger fallen und umfasste seinen verwundeten Arm. Er sah Jared mit stierem Blick an, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Nachdem die Tür ins Schloss fiel, hörte Jared das ihm wohlbekannte Geräusch des Riegels, der vorgeschoben wurde. Sie waren gefangen.


	6. Chapter 6

Der kleine Konvoi von Wagen, die mit SWAT gekennzeichnet waren, parkte um die Ecke von dem Gebäude in der Pine Street. Charlie hatte herausgefunden, dass JD nicht nur ein Apartment neben dem des Informanten hatte, ihm gehörte tatsächlich das ganze Gebäude. Ein paar der Apartments waren an Privatleute wie Jamie Frances vermietet. Etliche davon wohnten nicht nur in Morgans Gebäude, sondern arbeiteten auch für ihn. Was Charlie etwas verwirrte, war die Tatsache, dass die Wohnung, die Jamie Frances als seine Adresse angegeben hatte offiziell auf einen anderen Namen lief.

Chad hatte den Gebäudeplan studiert und die strategisch besten Angriffspunkte auf JDs Wohnung ausfindig gemacht. Er und Mike führten eine Gruppe vom Hauseingang her, Charlie und Jason würden vom Hintereingang her kommen und ein paar leerstehende Wohnungen kontrollieren. Danach würden sie den Hinterhof überqueren und den mutmaßlichen Fluchtweg abschneiden.

"Okay, Leute. Hört mal kurz zu.", adressierte Charlie seine Männer durch's Funkgerät. "Hauptziel ist Apartment 33 im dritten Stock. Ihr kennt den Ablauf. Wenn das Zielobjekt leer ist, wird der Keller zum neuen Ziel. Tut mir einen Gefallen und seid nicht direkt mit dem Finger am Abzug. Jared könnte da irgendwo sein und ich will JD lebend haben. Roger?"

"Roger.", bestätigte das Team.

"Gut. Tut mir einen Gefallen und passt auf eure Sechs auf."

***

Auf dem Weg zu JD hinterließ Ben eine Blutspur im ganzen Gebäude, denn das Blut quoll erbarmungslos durch seine über die Wunde gelegten Finger. Er hoffte, dass Moby nicht unterwegs war, denn er war die beste Alternative zu einem Arzt und sein Arm musste dringend genäht werden.

Ohne sich groß mit Klopfen aufzuhalten platzte Ben in JDs Apartment. JD zog die Stirn kraus und beäugte überrascht Bens Verletzung.

"Was zum Teufel ist dir denn passiert?", rief er und sprang auf um ein Handtuch zu holen, welches er fest um Bens Arm wickelte.

"Der verfluchte Schwarzhelm hat mich mit dem Messer angegriffen.", fauchte Ben.

"Mit dem Messer?", fragte JD ungläubig. Ben nickte. "Wie ist er denn an ein Messer gekommen? Wo ist Jack?"

"Jack ist ein Verräter, JD. Es war sein Messer."

"Nein, nein, nein.", JD schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kenne Jack. Willst du mir weismachen, dass er dem Bullen sein Messer gegeben hat?"

"Ja. Muss wohl.", keuchte Ben und versuchte den Schmerz in seinem Arm zu ignorieren. "Er hat mit dem Schwarzhelm rumgeknutscht."

"Bist du sicher, dass du nicht halluzinierst?" JD deutete auf Bens verletzten Arm. "Denn das klingt gar nicht nach Jack, falls du dich erinnerst."

"Was soll ich sagen, JD? Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe. Würde mich auch nicht überraschen, wenn er den Deal verraten hat."

Es klopfte an JDs noch offen stehender Tür und Moby trat ein.

"Hey JD, ich glaub ich hab da was...", begann Moby, aber JD unterbrach ihn.

"Später, Mobe. Du musst jetzt Bens Arm flicken. Und ich muss Jack finden. Hast du ihn gesehen?"

Moby warf einen Blick auf Ben und das blutige Handtuch um seinen Arm.

"Scheiße, was ist passiert?"

"Stichwunde.", japste Ben, nahm das Handtuch weg und setzte auf einen Stuhl.

"Nein, lass das drauf. Ich hol mein Set. Und nein, JD, Jack hab ich nicht gesehen."

"Ich würd mal auf seinem Laptop nachsehen.", meinte Ben. "Wenn ich recht habe könnten da Hinweise sein. Oder schau dir seine Anrufliste an."

"Ich glaub immer noch, dass du Scheiße erzählst, Ben.", grollte JD und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, um seine Walther P10 aus dem Schubfach zu nehmen. Dann verließ er den Raum.

***

Jared starrte die Tür entgeistert an. Er fühlte sich gefangen. Dann drehte er sich um, ging neben Jensen auf die Knie und legte die Hand seines guten Arms auf dessen Schulter. Er blickte auf das reglose Gesicht, sah, wie das Blut aus der Platzwunde über dem linken Ohr über Wange und Nackenpartie lief.

"Jensen.", sagte er und schüttelte seine Schulter. Jensens Kopf rollte auf dem Boden, aber sonst reagierte er nicht.

"Jensen, komm schon, ich brauch dich hier.", brummte Jared ein wenig lauter und rüttelte stärker an der Schulter. Mit dem gleichen Erfolg.

Das Ausbleiben einer Reaktion von Jensen versetzte Jared in Sorge und er packte Jensen jetzt am Kinn.

"Jensen, tu mir das nicht an, Mann. Ben kommt sicher mit 'ner Knarre wieder. Ich kann dich hier nicht rausschleppen. Ich komm hier noch nichtmal raus. JENSEN!"

Jared merkte wie sein Puls anstieg, je mehr er sich um seinen Jugendfreund sorgte. Jensens Augenlider flatterten etwas, aber das und sein Atmen waren die einzigen Lebenszeichen. Jared wusste nicht, warum er so panisch war. Sein Job verlangte einen kühlen Kopf in hektischen Situationen, er war es also gewohnt, zu funktionieren. Und doch wollte die Panik immer wieder an die Oberfläche.

"JACK!!", rief er und rüttelte nochmals an der Schulter. Erleichtert registrierte er das leise Stöhnen seines Freundes. "Das ist es, Jack. Komm schon, öffne die Augen. Wir müssen hier weg, Jack."

Jensen öffnete mühsam ein Auge und stöhnte erneut. "Kopf t... weh."

"Ja, das denk ich mir. Du hast ganz schön was abgekriegt. Kannst du meine Hand anschauen?" Jared hob seine Hand und nickte erleichtert, als Jensen seine Augen darauf richtete. "Wunderbar, Jack. Weißt du, wer ich bin?"

Jensen kniff die Augen zusammen und nickte dann leicht. "Jar'd.", erwiderte er. "Heiß nich' J'ck."

Jared grinste und hielt Jensen seine rechte Hand hin.

"Versuch mal, dich hinzusetzen. Wir müssten nämlich verschwinden. Wenn Ben zurück kommt, hat er sicher keine Rosen dabei."

Jensen packte die ihm dargebotene Hand und setzte sich auf. Sofort fasste er sich mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen an den Kopf.

"Kopf bringt m'ch um.", murmelte er.

"Das hoffe ich nicht.", erwiderte Jared. "Hast du einen Schlüssel für die Tür, Ja... äh, Jensen?"

"Hm?" Jensen sah Jared fragend an, der dann auf die Tür deutete. "Oh, ja. Tasche."

Jared zögerte nicht lange und fischte den Schlüssel aus Jensens Hosentasche. Er ging zur Tür und lauschte einen Moment. Als alles ruhig war, steckte er den Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte ihn. Aber es passierte nichts. Stirnrunzelnd versuchte Jared, den Schlüssel weiter zu drehen, traf aber nur auf Widerstand.

"Es geht nicht, Jensen.", sagte er dann und hasste den panischen Unterton in seiner Stimme.

"Schließ no'mal ab, d'nn auf.", nuschelte Jensen und nutzte die Pritsche, um sich auf die Füße zu ziehen.

"Abschließen?" Jared verzog das Gesicht, folgte aber Jensens Anweisung. Das Schloss klickte einmal, und als Jared dann wieder aufschloss, konnte er hören, wie der Riegel draußen zurückgeschoben wurde. Die Tür ließ sich öffnen und Jared atmete tief durch. Ein Blick in den Flur sagte ihm, dass die Luft rein war.

"Auf geht's, Jensen. Wir müssen." Jared ging zu dem anderen Mann und versuchte festzustellen, ob er bereit war. Jensen stand aufrecht, schwankte aber wie ein Seemann bei Windstärke drei. Seine linke Gesichtshälfte war blutverschmiert, aber es schien als würde die Wunde nicht mehr aktiv bluten. "Kannst du gehen?"

Jensen presste die Kiefer aufeinander und nickte. Man sah ihm seine Entschlossenheit an. Er war blass und unsicher auf den Füßen, aber als er auf Jared zuging, war es überzeugend genug um Jared zuversichtlich zu stimmen. Er blickte noch einmal den Flur entlang und bedeutete Jensen dann, voran zu gehen.

***

JD hasste sich dafür, dass er Bens Vorschlag, Jacks Laptop zu überprüfen, überhaupt in Ereägung zog. Er tat es letztendlich, weil Jack erwähnt hatte, dass der Bulle ihm von seiner Ähnlichkeit mit dessen Freund erzählt hatte. JD war sicher, dass Jack da nichts drauf gab, aber ein kleiner Funke Zweifel kam doch auf.

Für alle Fälle klopfte er an Jacks Tür, und betrat den Raum, als er keine Antwort erhielt. Er sah sich um und entdeckte den Laptop auf dem Tisch in der Ecke. Als er darauf zuging, erkannte er, dass der Laptop lief und der Bildschirmschoner aktiv war. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl davor und drückte die Entertaste. Zu seiner Überraschung wurde nicht nach einem Passwort gefragt. JD war etwas erleichtert, weil es bedeutete, dass Jack nichts zu verbergen hatte. Die Erleichterung hielt jedoch nicht lange an, als er realisierte, welche Internetseite auf dem Browser geöffnet war.

Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken runter und eine ungute Vorahnung packte ihn. Jack hatte doch was auf die Worte des Bullen gegeben. Er hatte genug herausgefunden um auf dieses verfluchte kleine bisschen Journalismus zu stoßen, das zweifelsohne Jacks Welt aus ihren Achsen gehebelt hatte, genauso wie jetzt JDs Welt.

JD war keineswegs ein Mann, der Mitleid oder Mitgefühl für andere entwickelte. Er hatte kein Problem damit den Tod eines Menschen zu verlangen oder die Tat, wenn es sein musste, auch selber durchzuführen. Dies hier jedoch traf ihn hart. Er liebte Jack. Er hatte ihn großgezogen. Er hatte seine Bedürfnisse erfüllt und seine Seele gefüttert. JD wusste, dass Jack keinen bösen Knochen im Leib hatte. Er war in seinem Geschäft großgeworden und hatte dennoch einen feinen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit, allerdings mit einer blinden Stelle für das Geschäft, in das er mehr und mehr involviert wurde.

JD wusste genau, dass Jack sich gerade hintergangen fühlen musste und daher wohl nicht klar dachte. Wenn er den Bullen freilassen würde, und der Bulle auch wusste, was Sache war, wären die beiden eine riesige Gefahr für sein Geschäft und seine Freiheit. Es gab nur einen Weg das zu verhindern, und was Jack betraf, so hasste JD die Notwendigkeit das erste Mal in seinem Leben.

Er nahm den Laptop, zerschmetterte ihn an der Wand und schrie seinen Ärger heraus. All diese Jahre, die er Jack geformt hatte, waren für die Katz. Und das nur, weil die Geisel, die er genommen hatte, wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch im Umkreis von tausend Kilometern war, der Jack als Jensen kannte. JD verstärkte den Griff um seine Waffe und stürmte dann nach nebenan, um nach Ben zu sehen.

***

Ben sah zu, wie Moby die letzten Fäden verknotete. Normalerweise würde ihm bei dem Anblick schlecht werden, aber die Wut, die ihn ihm kochte, übertünchte jegliche anderen Gefühle. Er würde es genießen, JDs Anweisungen auszuführen, egal, was es war.

Gerade als sie fertig waren, erschien JD wieder in der Wohnung und Ben erschrak beinahe, als er die Zwiegespaltenheit in JDs Miene entdeckte. Ein wölfisches Grinsen breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. Er war sicher, dass das, was JD gefunden haben musste, verdammend genug war. Und er war wie gesagt bereit für alles.

"Wo ist Jack?"

JDs Stimme war fest, aber sowohl Ben als auch Moby bemerkten das leichte Zittern darin.

"Ich hab ihn mit dem Schwarzhelm eingeschlossen.", erklärte Ben, während Moby ein Pflaster über seine Wunde klebte. "Lass mich nur meine Knarre holen und..."

"Du hast ihn eingeschlossen? Ben, verkauf mich nicht für blöd. Jack hat auch Schlüssel." JD zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Uh, ja. Er... bewacht die Geisel.", stotterte Ben.

"Erklär mir mal eines, Ben.", sagte JD ernst. "Wenn der Bulle dich mit Jacks Messer verletzt hat, das Jack ihm gegeben hat, was in aller Welt veranlasst dich zu glauben, dass er da bleiben würde? Bist du sicher, dass er dir nicht ins Hirn gestochen hat, Junge?"

Ben schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Wenn er JD erzählte, was er mit seinem geliebten - oder vielleicht nicht mehr so geliebten - Jack gemacht hatte, wäre ein ausbrechender Vulkan harmlos dagegen.

"Du solltest besser hoffen, dass Jack noch da ist. Moby, versammel die Männer so schnell es geht."

JD drehte sich um und verließ die Wohnung mit schnellen Schritten Richtung Kellertreppe. Ben beeilte sich, seine Pistole zu holen und folgte JD.

Im Keller angekommen war es schnell klar, dass der entsprechende Raum leer war. JDs Miene wurde unlesbar als er schnellen Schrittes den Raum betrat, Ben dicht auf seinen Fersen.

Im Raum dann studierte JD die Szene. Bens Baseballschläger lag unbeachtet und blutig neben der Pritsche. Mittlerweile getrocknete Tropf- und Spritzspuren führten von der Pritsche die Tür hinaus.

"Ist das dein Blut?"

Ben räusperte sich und hielt sich unwillkürlich den Arm. Am Fußende des Feldbettes war eine kleine, noch nicht getrocknete Blutlache. JD sah sich das ganze genau an und runzelte dann die Stirn, während er sich über die Bartstoppeln strich.

"Hast du hier mit dem blutenden Arm 'ne Weile gestanden?"

"Äh, nein.", erwiderte Ben.

"Erklär's mir.", forderte JD ihn auf.

"Was?"

"Wo war der Bulle, als er auf dich eingestochen hat? Wo warst du? Wo war Jack?" JD wurde langsam ungeduldig.

"Der Schwarzhelm saß auf der Pritsche. Jack kniete vor ihm. Hat ihn geküsst. Ich bin hier lang gekommen, der Schwarzhelm ist aufgesprungen und hat nach mir gestochen. Ich hab den Schläger fallen gelassen, Jack weggestoßen und sie eingesperrt." Bens Herz klopfte wild, als er die Halbwahrheiten erzählte.

"Hältst du mich für blöd, Junge?" JDs Stimme klang bedrohlich. "Wenn du hier warst, wie kommt dann die Lache da drüben hin? Und wie ist das Blut auf den Schläger gekommen? Wenn es deinen Arm entlang gelaufen ist, müsste es am Griff sein."

Ben blieb still. Sein Gesicht war knallrot und er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

"Das ist nicht dein Blut. Wäre es das des Bullens, hättest du damit angegeben. Ich sag dir was passiert ist. Du kamst hier rein und hast Jack mit dem Bullen gesehen und du Hornochse bist so eifersüchtig geworden, dass du Jack k.o. geschlagen hast. Der Bulle hat nach dir gestochen und du bist geflohen. Natürlich weißt du, dass Jack einen Schlüssel hat, aber da er k.o. war, dachtest du, du hättest genug Zeit, nicht wahr?"

"Ich...", begann Ben, aber JD kam ihm so nahe, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten.

"Du kennst Jack nicht. Du weißt nicht, warum er getan hat, was er getan hat. Du hasst ihn, obwohl du von ihm besessen bist. Und jetzt beweg deinen Arsch. Wir müssen sie finden. Aber hör mir gut zu, Ben. Mir ist es scheißegal, was mit dem Bullen passiert. Sowas von scheißegal. Aber merk dir eines, Junge. Wenn du Jack tötest, töte ich dich!"

JD stieß Ben mit seinem Zeigefinger auf die Brust um seine letzten Worte zu unterstreichen. Die folgende Stille wurde von einem dumpfen Klirren irgendwo aus den Kellergängen unterbrochen.

Blitzschnell drehten sich JD und Ben um und sahen gerade noch, wie eine Figur um die Ecke verschwand. Jack und ihre Geisel mussten sich im Bad versteckt haben und hatten sich entschlossen, zu fliehen.

***

Chad und Mike waren durch Treppenhaus A bis in den dritten Stick vorgedrungen. Apartment 33 war auf halbem Weg zwischen Treppenhaus A und B. Lautlos verteilte das Team sich an die abgesprochenen Stellen und näherte sich der Tür, die einen Spalt offen stand. Von drinnen konnte man leise Geräusche hören und Chad suchte Blickkontakt mit Mike.

Mike nickte und hielt drei Finger hoch, dann zwei, dann einen. Mit der Präzision einer gut geölten Maschine stürmte das Team die Wohnung. Chad fand sich vor einem Mann im mittleren Alter wieder, der keine Sekunde verschwendete das blutige Handtuch fallen zu lassen und nach seiner Pistole zu greifen.

"Hände hoch!", rief Chad und zielte mit seiner halbautomatischen Waffe auf den Mann. Der Mann erstarrte als er realisierte, dass er keine Chance hatte und gehorchte. Währenddessen durchsuchten Mike und die anderen die Wohnung. Sie war leer. "Wo ist JD?"

Der Mann presste die Lippen aufeinander, woraufhin Chad näher trat und die Waffe auf seinen Schritt richtete.

"Das wird saumäßig weh tun. Wo ist JD?"

"Im Keller.", murmelte der Mann, dem seine Kronjuwelen offensichtlich wichtig waren.

Mike aktivierte sein Funkgerät. "Level drei ist sicher. Ziel befindet sich im Keller. Over."

***

Jared heftete sich an Jensens Fersen und ließ sich von dem jüngeren Mann durch den Irrgarten an Fluren leiten. Ihre eigenen Schritte hallten laut nach, was es unmöglich machte, zu lauschen, ob sie verfolgt wurden. Aber Jared hatte JD und Ben gesehen, als sie ihr Versteck verlassen hatten. Es war unmöglich, dass sie nicht verfolgt wurden.

Endlich stolperte Jensen gegen eine Tür, hielt sich daran fest und versuchte den Schlüssel, den er schon die ganze Zeit bereit hielt, ins Schloss zu stecken. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden um seinen Blick zu fokussieren.

"Beeil dich.", drängte Jared hinter ihm. Jetzt, da sie sich nicht mehr bewegten, konnten sie die sich nähernden Schritte hinter ihnen hören, die stetig lauter wurden. Schließlich klickte das Schloss und Jensen schob die Tür auf.

Jared packte seinen Freund am Arm und zog ihn mit sich mit, als er quer über den Hof zum Tor am anderen Ende wollte. Jensen hatte wieder absperren wollen, aber dafür blieb keine Zeit.

Als sie den Hof halb überquert hatten, ertönte JDs laute Stimme.

"Stehen bleiben, Jack, oder dein Freund ist tot!"

Die beiden Männer wussten, dass es keinen Sinn machte, JD zu ignorieren. Jensen drehte sich zu JD um, weigerte sich aber, die Hände zu heben. Jared, der zwei Schritte weiter gelaufen war, tat es ihm gleich. Er kam sich vor wie in der Falle. Und ohne seine Ausrüstung fühlte er sich nackt. Ben kam langsam auf sie zu, wohingegen JD da stehen blieb, wo er war, circa dreißig Schritte von Jensen entfernt.

"Warum, Jack?", fragte JD und man konnte den verletzten Stolz in seiner Stimme hören.

"Das weißt du genau, JD. Mein Name ist nicht Jack.", erwiderte Jensen gefasst. "Du hast mich angelogen. Mein ganzes Leben lang hast du mich darüber belogen, wer ich bin." Jensen wurde lauter, aber sein dröhnender Kopf machte es ihm schwer, sich zu konzentrieren.

"Was?", rief Ben schrill und schaffte es, gleichzeitig verwirrt und amüsiert dreinzuschauen. Er stand etwa zwanzig Schritte von den beiden entfernt und hatte seine Waffe auf Jared gerichtet. Jensen ignorierte ihn.

"Du hast mich meiner _wirklichen_ Familie weggenommen, hast mir eine Menge Bockmist erzählt und ich soll dir glauben, dass du mich liebst?!" Jensen atmete schwer.

"Das hab ich. Ich habe dich großgezogen. Du schuldest mir was."

"Du hast mich _entführt_! Ich schulde dir gar nichts! Jared..."

"Er ist nur ein Bulle!", schrie JD.

"Er ist mein Freund!"

"Ha, und jetzt ist er dein toter Freund.", warf Ben ein und entsicherte seine Glock. Die Waffe zu heben und zu zielen war mit seinem verletzten Arm etwas schwieriger, aber Ben war ein guter Schütze. Der Schuss löste sich.

Jensen realisierte, dass Ben nicht mehr warten würde und sprang vor, um Jared einen heftigen Stoß zu versetzen. Zeitgleich verspürte er einen festen Schlag auf seiner linken Schulter und ein scharfer Schmerz explodierte in seinem Hirn. Jensen wusste, dass er fiel, aber er schaffte es nicht, seine Arme zu heben, um sich abzufangen. In seinem Kopf war ein Geräusch, laut wie die Niagarafälle. Darüber klang gedämpftes Rufen, ein Schuss und endlich erschien Jareds Gesicht vor seinem. Jensen schaffte es zu lächeln. Jared war okay. Dann wurden seine Augenlider schwer wie Blei und er verlor das Bewusstsein.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ha, und jetzt ist er dein toter Freund!"

Jared drehte sich zu Ben um, als er diese Worte hörte und sah dessen Waffe auf ihn gerichtet. Instinktiv wollte er sich ducken, aber der Schuss löste sich bevor er den Gedanken zuende gedacht hatte. Im gleichen Moment gab Jensen ihm einen heftigen Stoß. Jared stolperte aus dem Weg und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Jensen zu Boden ging.

"Nein!", rief Jared verzweifelt. Ben kam weiter auf ihn zu, Waffe noch immer auf ihn gerichtet.

"Scheiße, Ben, ich hab dich gewarnt!", schrie JD, den Blick auf dem am Boden liegenden Jack gerichtet. Ein weiterer Schuss fiel und schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

Ben tat noch einen Schritt und fiel dann, wie am Faden gezogen, nach hinten. Mitten auf seiner Stirn prangte ein kreisrundes Loch.

Jared sah sich geschwind um und lächelte, als er sein Team durch das gesprengte Tor stürmen sah. Jason hatte seine Waffe noch im Anschlag, die jetzt auf JD gerichtet war. Jared wurde klar, dass es vorbei war und sah sich nach Jensen um.

"Jensen.", rief er und beugte sich über den jungen Mann. Jensen lag rücklings auf dem Boden. Unter seiner Schulter bildete sich eine Blutlache. Er atmete flach und hatte seine schmerzerfüllten Augen halb offen. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, sah Jared, wie Jensen versuchte zu lächeln. Dann verdrehte er die Augen und lag still.

"Nein, Jensen. Du musst einfach ok sein.", murmelte Jared und ließ seine Hände über Jensens Körper wandern um festzustellen, wo er getroffen war.

"Verdammter Bulle! Ich hätte dich töten sollen, als du anfingst ihm einen Floh ins Ohr zu setzen!", rief JD zu ihm rüber. "Du hast alles ruiniert! Du hast mir meinen Jungen gestohlen!" 

Jared sah auf, überrascht, dass der Mann noch nicht über ihn herfiel um zu beenden, was Ben angefangen hatte. Aber JD hatte keine Möglichkeit Hand an Jared zu legen, weil Mike und Chad ihn zu Boden geworfen hatten.

"Jared!"

Jared sah auf und direkt in Jasons strahlende Augen. Er bemerkte jedoch auch, dass dieser seine Waffe auf Jensen gerichtet hatte.

"Jason. Alles okay. Er ist nicht der Feind. Er hat mich gerettet. JD...", Jared unterbrach sich und blickte über seine Schulter in Richtung des Waffendealers.

"JD ist versorgt, Jared. Bist du verletzt?"

Jared realisierte, dass Chads Team von der anderen Seite an JD herangekommen sein musste. Sie hatten ihren Weg durch die Kellergänge gemacht und ihn überrascht. Als sie ihm unter Widerstand die Handschellen anlegten, versuchte er dennoch loszukommen um Jared zu kriegen.

"Nee, mir gehts gut. Aber wir brauchen einen Sanitäter. Jensen ist verletzt."

"Jensen?"

"Lange Geschichte, Jase. Bitte, organisier schnell einen Krankenwagen. Er hat eine Gehirnerschütterung und jetzt noch eine Schussverletzung weil er mich schützen wollte."

"Gehört er nicht zu der Gruppe?", wollte Jason wissen.

"Ja und nein. Du musst mir vertrauen, Jason. Er ist auch ein Opfer. Bitte, hol den Sanitäter.", erklärte Jared während er seine Hand fest auf die Schusswunde presste, um die Blutung zu stoppen.

Jason blickte hinunter auf den bewusstlosen Mann. Jareds Hand auf seiner Schulter war rot, genauso wie die linke Hälfte seines Gesichts. Er nickte.

"Okay. Aber du weißt, dass wir ihn festnehmen müssen, Jared."

"Ich weiß."

Jason trat einen Schritt zurück und forderte per Funk medizinische Hilfe an. Er wusste, dass Chris Kane, der ausgebildete Sanitäter des Teams, den Krankenwagen anfordern und dann zu ihnen kommen würde. Nachdem seine Bitte bestätigt wurde, ging Jason in die Knie um Jared zu unterstützen.

Chris erreichte sie eine Minute später und machte sich an die Arbeit. Er zerschnitt Jensens T-Shirt um freien Zugang zur Schusswunde zu haben. Fürs erste reinigte er die Stelle nur und bedeckte sie mit einem Pflaster.

"Kannst du dir auch mal seinen Kopf ansehen?", fragte Jared.

"Klar.", erwiderte Chris. "Was ist denn passiert?"

"Der Typ mit dem Kopfschuss hat ihn mit einem Baseballschläger bearbeitet. Jensen war einige Minuten weg. Danach hatte er Schwierigkeiten klar zu sprechen und er hatte Gleichgewichtsprobleme, war aber soweit ich das einschätzen kann orientiert.", teilte Jared ihm mit. Chris nickte und befühlte die Platzwunde. Danach sah er sich Jensens Pupillen an.

"Schwer zu sagen. Definitiv eine Gehirnerschütterung. Sieht soweit nicht nach intracranialen Blutungen aus, aber das kann man nur mit einem CT genau sagen.", gab Chris seine Meinung weiter. In der Nähe ertönten jetzt die Sirenen des Krankenwagens und Chad führte den gefesselten JD an ihnen vorbei zu ihrem Wagen.

Jared funkelte JD an, der seitdem ihm die Handschellen angelegt wurden nichts mehr gesagt hatte. Seine Augen wichen nicht von Jensens regloser, blutbeschmierter Form und für einen Augenblick erschien es Jared, als läge Bedauern in JDs Blick.

"Tut mir leid, Jack.", murmelte JD im Vorbeigehen.

  


***

  


Jared sah dem Krankenwagen hinterher, die Worte des Notarztes noch in den Ohren. _Er ist stabil._ Jensen ist stabil. Als der Wagen außer Sichtweite war und die Sirenen verstummt waren, fühlte Jared sich müde. Erschöpfung durchflutete ihn als er endlich realisierte, dass er in Sicherheit war.

"Hey, Mann, ich dachte du sagtest, du seist nicht verletzt.", drang Jasons besorgte Stimme an sein Ohr und er sah auf. Jared runzelte die Stirn.

"Dein Arm, Jare. Was ist mit deinem Arm geschehen?"

Jetzt, da sein Freund es erwähnt hatte, bemerkte Jared, dass sein Arm erbarmungslos pochte. Seine ganze linke Seite brannte wie verrückt. Das Adrenalin verließ seinen Körper schnell und er stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf.

"Jared!"

"Der Baseballschläger ist geschehen, okay? Ben hat mich damit vermöbelt und als Jensen das sah, hat er ihn aufgehalten. Und dann hat Ben ihm den Schläger gegen den Kopf geschmettert, weil er sich für mich eingesetzt hatte."

"Verdammt. Chris? Guck dir bitte Jareds Arm an. Vielleicht brauchen wir einen weiteren Krankenwagen.", rief Jason als Chad und Mike sich näherten.

"Jared? Warum nennst du den Kerl eigentlich immer Jensen?", fragte Jason dann seinen Freund. "JD nannte ihn Jack. Heißt so nicht JDs Sohn? Warum also nennst du ihn Jensen?"

"Jack ist Jensen.", sagte Jared und biss die Zähne zusammen, als Chris an seinem Arm herumdrückte. "Jensen wurde als Kind entführt. Ich vermute, dass JD ihm eingebleut hat, er sei sein Sohn und nannte ihn Jack. Ich.... ah verdammt, pass auf du Metzger!" Chris hatte sich nach dem Arm auf Jareds Rippen konzentriert, und sein vorsichtiges Abtasten erntete diese Reaktion von Jared.

"Tut mir leid.", murmelte Chris. "Ich denke nicht, dass wir einen Krankenwagen brauchen, aber er sollte in die Notaufnahme."

"Ich kann ihn fahren.", bot Charlie an. Er hatte sich gerade zu der Gruppe gesellt und Jareds letzte Worte mitgehört. "Woher weißt du, dass Jack nicht wirklich Jack ist?"

"Er war mein Freund und Nachbar.", sagte Jared leise. "Jensen, meine ich. Er hat eine einzigartige Narbe. Ich war dabei, als es damals passiert ist. Ich würde sie immer wieder erkennen."

"Ah... rechte Schläfe?", fragte Chris. "Die sah heftig aus. Was war das? Glas?"

"Ein gusseiserner Zaun.", erwiderte Jared während Chris ihm seinen Arm mit einem Dreieckstuch fixierte. "Er war vier. Ich hab die Narbe im Lagerhaus erkannt. Konnte es nicht glauben. Wir dachten alle, dass Jensen tot war."

"Verdammt, Jare, hast du ihn deshalb verfehlt?", knurrte Chad. "Hast dich von der Narbe ablenken lassen?"

"Das hätte dich fast dein Leben gekostet.", ergänzte Mike. "Du solltest es echt besser wissen..."

"Halt die Klappe, Mike. Damit hab ich wirklich nicht gerechnet.", murrte Jared. Er folgte Charlie zu seinem Auto und war nicht überrascht, als Jason, Chad und Mike auch mit einstiegen.

"Und hat er dich erkannt, oder was?" Charlie versuchte Jared am Reden zu halten, für alle Fälle. Und er sammelte Informationen.

"Nein. Ich hab ihn getestet, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wer ich bin. Sagte, er kenne keinen Jensen. Aber ich glaube, ich habe an seinen Erinnerungen gerüttelt. Er wurde skeptisch. Er glaubte, seine Narbe stamme von einem Autounfall. Als ich ihm sagte, wie er sie tatsächlich bekommen hat, hatte er so 'ne Art Flashback. Er... hat in den letzten Tagen dafür gesorgt, dass ich sicher bin. Er ist kein schlechter Mensch."

"Ich denke, die Wahrheit wird bald ans Tageslicht kommen.", nickte Charlie. "Übrigens, der Verdächtige, den Jason getötet hat, war unser Informant."

"Ben?", fragte Jared mit einem Stirnrunzeln. "Das überrascht mich nicht. Er ist ein ganz linker Hund."

"War.", korrigierte Jason ihn. "Er wollte dich erschießen. Da schieß ich nicht daneben. Aber sein Name war Jamie. Nicht Ben."

  


***

  


Jared kam sich vor wie ein Weihnachtsgeschenk mit seinen stramm verbundenen Rippen und der Armschlinge. Zum Glück hatte der Arm nur Quetschungen erlitten, und keinen Bruch. Trotzdem würde er noch länger etwas davon haben. Darüberhinaus hatte er drei angebrochene Rippen, die zwar schmerzhaft waren, aber seiner Lunge nicht gefährlich werden würden.

Jason, Chad und Mike warteten außerhalb der Notaufnahme auf ihn und löcherten ihn dann nach der Prognose der Ärzte. Jared klärte sie kurz auf, ließ seine Gedanken dann aber zu Jensen abschweifen. Er hoffte, die Kugel hatte nicht zu viel Schaden angerichtet.

"Erde an Jared.", rief Chad und wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Jareds Gesicht rum um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Jared stutze kurz und schob dann seine Hand fort.

"Nimm die Griffel weg, Chad.", sagte er. "Was willst du?"

"Er will wissen, ob der Arzt gesagt hat, wann wir dir im Training wieder den Arsch versohlen dürfen.", mischte Jason sich ein.

"Äh, so in zwei bis drei Wochen wohl. Aber wann hast du mir im Training je den Arsch versohlt, Jase? Und habt ihr was von Jensen gehört?"

"Das letzte, was ich gehört habe, war, dass die OP beendet ist, sie ihn aber unter Sedierung behalten. Charlie ist bei ihm und organisiert ein Sicherheitssystem. Verdammt, Jared, stehst du etwa auf ihn?" Jason zog eine Augenbraue hoch, aber Jared ignorierte ihn.

"Wo ist Charlie?"

Mike zeigte ihm die Richtung und nannte ihm die Zimmernummer. Jared zog los und ließ seine Freunde verwundert zurück. Er lief die Treppen hinauf und fand Charlie im Flur, wo er mit einem jungen Polizisten sprach.

"Hey Charlie.", grüßte Jared als er sich näherte. Charlie sah auf und betrachtete ihn von unten bis oben. Dann zeigte er auf den neuen Kollegen.

"Sergeant Kendrick Sampson. Er wird sich den Wachdienst für Jack Morgan mit zwei weiteren Kollegen teilen. Keni, das ist Lieutenant Jared Padalecki von meinem SWAT Team."

Jared nickte Kendrick zu und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Charlie betrachtete Jareds Armschlinge.

"Du siehst gut verpackt aus. Was sagt der Arzt?"

"Quetschungen und angeknackste Rippen. Ich werd's überleben. Wie geht es Jensen? Denn das ist sein Name. Jensen Ackles. Nicht Jack Morgan." Jared sah Charlie durchdringend an.

"Nun, im Moment heißt er Jack Morgan. Aber ich gucke mir das mal an. Über den Fall muss es ja Unterlagen geben." Charlie war klar, dass das nicht das war, was Jared hören wollte, aber der Verwundete war primär immer noch ein Verdächtiger. Ob und inwiefern er selber ein Opfer war, würde sich noch herausstellen. "Er hat eine Gehirnerschütterung dritten Grades, daher lassen sie ihn über die nächsten 24 Stunden sediert. Nur für den Fall, dass es ein Ödem gibt. Bisher waren aber keine Blutungen in den Scans sichtbar."

Jared ließ die Luft, die er angehalten hatte, langsam entweichen.

"Was die Schusswunde betrifft, die Kugel hat einen seltsamen Weg genommen. Sie ist irgendwie seitlich, unterhalb des Schulterblattes eingetreten, ist am Schulterblatt entlang geschlittert und oben in der Schulter neben dem Schlüsselbein ausgetreten. Hat die Weichteile zerfetzt und einen Splitter am Schulterblatt abgesprengt. Aber wie gesagt, sehr seltsam, da der Schütze aufrecht stand..."

"Er hat mich aus der Schusslinie gestoßen, Charlie. Mich regelrecht zu Boden getackelt. Hätte er das nicht getan, hätten sie diese Kugel aus meinen Eingeweiden gepuhlt. Er ist nicht der Böse hier!" Jared musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um die Kontrolle zu wahren.

"Ja, das hast du schonmal gesagt, ich hab's gehört. Ich hoffe nur für dich, dass du recht behältst.", erwiderte Charlie ruhig und legte eine Hand verständnisvoll auf Jareds unverletzte Schulter.

"Kann ich... kann ich es seinen Eltern sagen?" Jareds Stimme brach fast und er hasste sich dafür.

"Ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee. Zumindest nicht, solange wir nicht hundertprozentig sicher sind, was seine Identität und seine Rolle in dieser Sache betrifft.", sagte Charlie fest.

"Aber...", begann Jared.

"Kein aber, Jare. Tut mir leid, aber das ist ein Befehl."

Jared starrte den Boden an und bearbeitete seine Unterlippe mit seinen Zähnen. Dann nickte er.

"Verstehe. Kann ich ihn sehen?"

"Jared..."

"Ich weiß, aber ich muss ihn sehen. Nur einen Moment, aber ich muss mich vergewissern, dass er okay ist."

Charlie konnte dem bittenden Blick nicht standhalten.

"Okay.", gab der Captain dann nach. "Du hast eine Minute."

Jared lächelte dankbar und betrat leise den Raum. Eine Krankenschwester war damit beschäftigt, den Zugang in Jensens Arm zu arrangieren. Sein Kopf und seine Schulter waren unter weißen Bandagen versteckt. Jared sah dem Mann ein paar Sekunden beim Atmen zu und richtete seinen Blick dann auf die Narbe, die unterhalb des Verbandes lag. Es war einfach unmöglich, dass Jared sich irrte.

Gemäß ihrer Absprache verließ Jared den Raum nach einer Minute wieder. Charlie besprach gerade mit dem Sergeant die letzten Details.

"Okay, Keni. In sechs Stunden wird dich jemand ablösen, aber du müsstest morgen schon früh wieder hier sein, wenn sie sich dazu entschließen, ihn zu wecken." Charlie beendete das Gespräch und schüttelte dem Sergeant die Hand.

"Kein Problem, Captain.", lächelte dieser. "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er nicht stiften geht. "Aber wenn das, was Jared gesagt hat, stimmt, wird er wohl keine Probleme machen."

Jared lächelte. "Danke, Keni."

"Keine Ursache. Aber nenn mich Kendrick. Ich hasse Spitznamen. Nur Charlie ist stur genug, ihn unbedingt weiter zu nutzen." Kendrick zog ein Gesicht, woraufhin Jared lachen musste und Charlie die Stirn runzelte.

"Okay, dann werd ich dich mal nach Hause bringen, Jared.", seufzte Charlie, packte seinen Lieutenant an seiner guten Schulter und schob ihn Richtung Ausgang.


	8. Chapter 8

Charles Whitfield blätterte durch die Akte über die Entführung des Ackles Jungen, die er sich hatte bringen lassen. Die Unterlagen bestätigten mehr oder weniger, was Jared ihm gesagt hatte. Es gab sogar ein Foto von dem Fünfjährigen.

Der Captain nahm das Bild hoch und betrachtete es genau. Er blickte in ein lachendes Gesicht. Große, strahlende Augen sahen ihn unter einem Pony von halblangem, dunkelblondem Haar an. Neben dem rechten Auge befand sich ein Schmiss. Die Narbe. Durch den Haarschopf war sie nur teilweise zu sehen, was wohl auch der Grund für diese Frisur war.

Charlie blätterte weiter durch die Berichte und stieß auf ein weiteres Bild. Jensen sah jünger aus, das Haar war kürzer und die Narbe stand quasi im Fokus. Sie war verheilt, aber gerade eben so. Als er das Foto umdrehte, wurden Charlies Augen groß. Auf der Rückseite prangte der Stempel der Klinik, in der Jack Morgan momentan behandelt wurde. Unterhalb des Stempel war handschriftlich ein Name notiert: Dr. Beaver.

Der Captain schnappte sich sein Telefon und ließ sich mit der Klinik verbinden. Fünf Minuten später nahm Charlie seine Autoschlüssel und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Klinik. Dr. Beaver praktizierte noch und hatte momentan Schicht.

***

Charlie klopfte an die Tür, die mit.dem Namen Dr. J. Beaver versehen war und wartete darauf, hereingebeten zu werden. Nachdem er im Krankenhaus angekommen war, hatte er sich nach dem Arzt erkundigt. Ihm wurde mitgeteilt, dass Dr. Beaver sich in Pause befände und daher höchstwahrscheinlich in seinem Sprechzimmer, das auch als Büro diente, anzutreffen war. 

Der Captain wartete eine Minuten und beschloss dann, erneut zu klopfen. Als er die Hand jedoch wieder hob, öffnete ihm ein bärtiger Mann Mitte sechzig die Tür. Grau gesprenkelte Haare umgaben von einer Brille umrahmte grün-blaue Augen.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?", fragte Dr. Beaver, nachdem er sich Charlies uniformierte Figur angesehen hatte.

"Captain Charles Whitfield, zu Ihren Diensten. Es geht um Ihre medizinische Meinung zu einem Patienten, Dr. Beaver.", stellte Charlie sich vor. "Es geht darum, jemanden zu identifizieren. Das ganze bringt eine gewisse Geschichte mit sich, darum würde ich gerne kurz unter vier Augen mit Ihnen sprechen."

Dr. Beavers Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe als der Captain ihm die Sachlage erklärte. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und bedeutete ihm per Handzeichen einzutreten.

"Kommen Sie herein, Captain. Ich muss Sie allerdings daran erinnern, dass ich einen Eid abgelegt habe und der Schweigepflicht unterliege, es sei denn, Sie haben eine gerichtliche Anordnung, die mich davon entbindet.", sagte der ältere Mann.

"Das weiß ich, und nein, die habe ich noch nicht. Abhängig von Ihrer Meinung werde ich jedoch eine anfordern."

"Mein Interesse haben Sie auf jeden Fall schon.", meinte der Arzt. Die beiden Männer nahmen auf gegenüberstehenden Stühlen an Dr. Beavers Tisch aus Mahagoni platz. "Okay, Captain Whitfield. Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

Charlie zog das Foto aus der Entführungsakte hervor und legte es mit dem Bild nach unten auf den Tisch vor Dr. Beaver, so dass dieser Stempel und Namen sehen konnte.

"Ich habe gehört, Sie sind seit zwanzig Jahren hier am Klinikum, Dr. Beaver. Dieses Bild hier ist achtzehn Jahre alt. Mich würde interessieren, ob Sie sich an den Fall erinnern." Mit diesen Worten drehte Charlie das Bild herum.

Dr. Beaver nahm das Bild auf und schob sich die Brille höher auf die Nase. Dann betrachtete er das Bild eine kurze Weile, bevor er eine Stelle knapp oberhalb von Charlies Schulter fixierte.

"Ich erinnere mich.", sagte er schließlich. "Der Junge, vier Jahre alt, hat sich bei einem Radunfall beinahe das Auge ausgestochen. Wir haben die Wunde genäht und ihm eine Tetanusspritze gegeben. An diesem Tag hatte er Glück gehabt. Ein Jahr später dann allerdings nicht mehr."

"Erinnern Sie sich an seinen Namen, Doktor?"

"Allerdings, Sir. Ich gehe aber davon aus, dass Sie den auch kennen, sonst hätten Sie dieses Bild nicht.", entgegnete der Arzt.

"Tun Sie mir den Gefallen.", lächelte Charlie.

"Sie wissen schon, dass ich dafür die gerichtliche Anordnung brauche, oder?"

"Die werde ich anfordern, sobald ich sicher bin, dass wir von derselben Person sprechen, Dr. Beaver. Das verspreche ich.", erklärte Charlie.

"Das reicht nicht.", betonte Dr. Beaver und sah den Polizisten scharf an. "Andererseits bin ich neugierig, weshalb das jetzt von Interesse ist, denn soweit ich weiß, ist der Junge vor Jahren verschwunden und wahrscheinlich tot. Also werde ich Ihnen den Namen nennen und Sie sagen mir, was los ist."

"Einverstanden.", strahlte Charlie. "Wenn der Name passt, fordere ich die Papiere an und ich erzähle Ihnen alles."

Die Männer besiegelten es mit einem Handschlag, dann legte der Arzt das Foto wieder auf den Tisch und setzte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

"Der Junge heißt Jensen Ackles. Seine Tante arbeitete hier als Krankenschwester, daher kannte ich ihn flüchtig. Seine Entführung hat die Familie sehr getroffen."

Charlie setzte sich auf und nickte dann. Er hielt Wort und zog sein Handy hervor um beim Gericht die notwendigen Unterlagen anzufordern. Ein paar Minuten später erhielt er eine Kopie via E-Mail.

"Okay, gestatten Sie mir eine Frage. Sie sagten, Sie kennen den Jungen. Kannten Sie auch Freunde der Familie, Freunde des Jungen?"

"Flüchtig.", erwiderte Beaver. "Ich meine Jensen und sein Bruder hatten einen Freund namens Gerard... oder Garrett. Könnte aber auch Jared sein."

Charlie nickte.

"Ich denke, jetzt bin ich dran."

Er öffnete die Galerie auf seinem Smartphone und wählte ein Bild aus. Dann legte er das Gerät neben das Foto des vierjährigen Jensen. Dr. Beaver lehnte sich vor und studierte das Bild.

"Würden Sie sagen, dass es sich um dieselbe Narbe handelt, Doktor?"

Beaver schluckte und nahm das Foto erneut zur Hand, betrachtete es, hielt es erneut neben das digitale Bild auf dem Smartphone. Es war gespenstisch ruhig für eine Weile, dann legte der Arzt das Bild nieder und sah Charlie an.

"Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ihr ihn gefunden habt. Er lebt. Und ja, um Eure Frage zu beantworten, es ist dieselbe Narbe. Narben sind einzigartig. Ihre Form, die Stelle... sogar das Alter ändert daran nichts. Wo haben Sie Jensen gefunden?"

Charlie nickte. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Dieser Mann - Jensen - ist im Moment Patient in dieser Klinik. Er..."

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich Sie unterbreche, Sir, aber das ist unmöglich. Falls er hier wäre, wüssten wir das. Die Polizei würde wissen, dass er gefunden wurde."

"Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass er hier ist. Aber unter dem Namen Jack Morgan.", erklärte Charlie. "Bei einer unserer... Einsätze ist ein Missgeschick passiert. Einer unserer Männer wurde als Geisel genommen. Sein Name ist Jared Padalecki. Als wir ihn befreit haben, war er in Begleitung von Jack Morgan, von dem Jared behauptet, sein richtiger Name sei Jensen Ackles. Jetzt müssen wir beweisen, wer er ist, denn es könnte vor Gericht wichtig sein."

"Vor Gericht?" Dr. Beaver runzelte die Stirn. "Jensen war immer ein wohlerzogener Junge gewesen. Darf ich fragen, was er gemacht hat?"

"Er war in die Geiselnahme verwickelt. Jared besteht aber darauf, dass er ihm geholfen hat zu fliehen. Wenn wir also jetzt beweisen können, dass auch er selber ein Opfer ist, würde ihm das zusätzlich helfen."

Dr. Beaver nickte. "Sie sagten, er ist hier?"

"Im Nordflügel.", bestätigte Charlie.

"Neurologie? Ist er ein Patient von Dr. Day?"

"Ich glaube schon. Er hat eine heftige Gehirnerschütterung erlitten und ist angeschossen worden. Sie wollen ihn nachher aufwachen lassen."

"Der arme Junge.", seufzte Dr. Beaver. "Weiß seine Familie schon Bescheid?"

"Nein. Ich wollte erst sicher wissen, wer er ist, bevor ich alte Wunden aufreiße. Ich werde sicherheitshalber noch einen DNS Test in Auftrag geben.", erklärte Charlie. "Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Dr. Beaver."

***

Sherri Padalecki umarmte ihren Sohn so fest es ging. Beinahe fürchtete sie, ihn zu erdrücken, als er vor der Tür stand. Er war vermisst gewesen und noch nie hatte sie eine solche Angst gehabt, eines ihrer Kinder zu verlieren

"Mom, nicht... meine Rippen.", zischte Jared als seine Mutter ihn so umarmte, wie er es normalerweise tat.

"Oh weh, es tut mir leid, Jared. Ich bin nur so glücklich, dass du lebendig und weitgehend wohlerhalten zurück bist.", erwiderte Sherri.

Jared hatte sie angerufen, als er das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich nur einen Moment länger sorgte als notwendig. Es mochte fast zwanzig Jahre her sein, aber er wusste noch genau, wie schwer Jensens Familie dessen Verschwinden damals getroffen hatte.

Der Gedanke an Jensen beschleunigte Jareds Puls wieder. Er wollte es seiner Mutter erzählen, nach nebenan gehen, um es seiner Familie zu sagen. Aber er wusste, dass Charlie recht hatte. Er mochte sicher sein, dass es sich um Jensen handelte, aber sie mussten es beweisen können.

"Ich bin so froh, dich in einem Stück wieder zu haben, Jared. Ich habe deinen Bruder angerufen, er ist unterwegs. Deine Schwester ist noch in Atlanta, aber ich habe ihr eine Nachricht geschickt. Dein Vater wird auch gleich zuhause sein. Hast du Hunger, mein Lieber? Haben sie dich gut versorgt? Haben sie..."

"Mom.", unterbrach Jared ihren Redeschwall. "Mir geht's gut. Ja, sie haben mir Essen gegeben, aber es ist jetzt eine Weile her, dass ich was hatte."

"Ich werde dir sofort was holen, mein Schatz. Mach es dir auf der Couch bequem. Gestern hab ich Donna gesehen, sie hat nach dir gefragt. Ich muss sie nachher anrufen und ihr sagen, dass du wieder da bist. Sie hat sich Sorgen gemacht. Nach der Sache mit Jensen..."

"Mom.", rief Jared. Er war noch nicht bereit, über Jensen zu reden, da er noch nichts sagen durfte. "Können wir bitte später weiterreden? Ich hab Hunger und ich bin müde."

"Oh, natürlich, Jared. Ich bring dir gleich was zu essen. Dann kannst du dich ausruhen. Ich kann einfach noch nicht glauben, dass du wieder da bist."

Als seine Mutter in der Küche verschwand, ging Jared rüber ins Wohnzimmer und legte die Füße hoch. Er holte tief Luft und genoss den Geruch des Kamins, der Lederpolitur und der Nelken, die seine Mutter so liebte. Es standen immer frische in der Vase auf dem Sideboard. Jared legte sich auf der Couch und schlummerte ein.

***

Jensen kam sich vor, als würde er schweben. Alles war undeutlich, die Geräusche, seine Sicht... der Schmerz. Allerdings nahm der Schmerz stetig zu. Seine Schulter fühlte sich an, als sei sie in den Fleischwolf geraten und sein Kopf pochte im Takt dazu. Er stöhnte leise.

"Jack?"

Eine unbekannte, weibliche Stimme schwebte in seinem Kopf herum, rief ihn. Als nächstes tauchte ein verschwommenes Gesicht mit rotem Haarschopf in seinem Sichtfeld auf. Er stöhnte erneut und kniff die Augen zu. Ein andauerndes Piepsen wurde lauter und schneller und verstärkte den Schmerz in Jensens Körper nur noch.

"Jack, können Sie mich hören?"

Jensen drehte den Kopf zur Stimme hin und blinzelte. Für einen Moment konnte er die roten Haare in Fokus bringen, dann verschwamm wieder alles. Eine sanfte Hand berührte seine rechte Schulter, streichelte sie beruhigend.

"Es ist okay, Jack. Ich weiß, dass Sie Schmerzen haben. Bevor ich Ihnen da helfen kann, muss ich aber sehen, ob sie wach und klar sind. Können Sie die Augen nochmal öffnen und mich ansehen, Jack?"

"Heiß' Jens'n, nich' Jack.", murmelte Jensen und konzentrierte sich dann darauf, den Schmerz zu verdrängen und seine Augen zu öffnen. Nach ein bis zwei Minuten schaffte er es schließlich, die Augen geöffnet zu halten, ohne dass das Bild vor ihm verschwamm. "Wer sin' Sie?"

"Ich bin Ihr Neurologe, Dr. Day.", erwiderte der Rotschopf. "Ich behandle Sie wegen Ihrer Kopfverletzung. Was können Sie mir dazu sagen, Jack?"

Jensen blinzelte erneut. Er konnte der Ärztin alles erzählen, was davor geschehen war. Was danach kam war etwas anderes.

"Hab Ben erwischt, wie er Jar'd verm'belt hat. Hab ihn angeschrien 'nd er is' gegang'n. Ist mit'm Schläger z'rückgekomm'n. Konnte nich' schnell g'nug weg." Jensen schluckte. "Das nächste woran ich mich erinner' is' der Hof. B'n hatte 'ne Waffe. Er..." Jensen hielt inne und wurde blass. "Ist Jared okay? Is' er verletzt?"

"Entspannen Sie sich, Jack.", sagte Dr. Day, die ein Auge auf den Monitor gerichtet hatte. Das schnelle Piepsen sagte ihr, dass ihr Patient sich aufregte. "Man hat mir gesagt, dass Sie nach Mr. Padalecki fragen könnten. Ihm geht es gut. Er ist etwas angeschlagen, aber es geht ihm gut. Sie sind derjenige mit einem Loch in der Schulter, Jack."

"Ich heiß' nicht Jack, Doktor.", wiederholte Jensen seine vorherigen Worte. Er hätte gedacht, Jared würde seinen Leuten sagen wer er war. "Kann ich Jared sehen?"

"Ich fürchte nicht, Jack. Zum einen ist Herr Padalecki nicht anwesend und zum anderen wird Ihnen ein Gewaltverbrechen oder sowas vorgeworfen, daher dürfen Sie keinen Besuch empfangen." Dr. Days Stimme veränderte sich. Sie enthielt jetzt eine Härte die vorher nicht dagewesen war.

"Ich will nur seh'n ob es ihm gut geht, das ist alles.", wiederholte Jensen, dem es nicht möglich war sich zu entspannen. Seine Schmerzen nahmen zu und trotz der Worte der Ärztin, dass es Jared gut ging, sah Jensen vor seinem inneren Auge immer wieder die Pistole, die auf Jared feuerte.

"Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass das nicht möglich ist, Jack. Und jetzt müssen Sie sich beruhigen, denn Sie tun sich hier gerade keinen Gefallen." Dr. Day behielt den Monitor weiter im Auge, dessen Werte ständig weiter anstiegen. Als er bemerkte, dass seine Handgelenke ans Bett gefesselt waren, wurde das Piepsen unerträglich.

Plötzlich veränderte sich das Krankenhauszimmer vor seinen Augen und es wurde dunkel. Er war eingesperrt, konnte nichts sehen oder sich bewegen. Seine Hände und Füße waren gefesselt und egal wie laut er schrie, niemand hörte ihn. Keiner kam ihm zu Hilfe. Seine Eltern nicht, Jared und Josh nicht, und auch nicht Jeff, Jareds älterer Bruder. Er war alleine, mit Fremden, gefesselt und eingesperrt in einem dunklen, sich bewegenden Raum.

***

Sergeant Kendrick Sampson war gerade zur zweiten Schicht seiner Bewachungsaktion in Sachen Jack Morgan erschienen, als Dr. Felicia Day zusammen mit zwei Assistenzärzten das Krankenzimmer betrat. Sie hatte ihn gebeten draußen zu warten bis sie ihn rief oder den Raum verließ. Er hörte gedämpfte Stimmen, konnte aber nicht verstehen, was gesprochen wurde.

Plötzlich nahmen die Stimmen an Lautstärke zu und einige Sirenen fingen an wie wild zu piepsen. Kendrick war noch nie jemand gewesen, der lange zögerte und so wartete er nicht, bis er gerufen wurde, sondern betrat das Zimmer.

Aufgeregte Ärzte versuchten vergeblich eines offensichtlich panischen Patienten Herr zu werden. Einer der Assistenzärzte zog eine Spritze mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit auf und ging zu dem Infusionsbeutel, um das Medikament dort hinein zu spritzen.

"Das dauert zu lange.", rief Dr. Day. "Das muss direkt in die Vene. Jack. JACK! Sie müssen sich wirklich beruhigen!"

Kendrick schüttelte nur den Kopf bei dem Anblick. Die drei Ärzte standen einen Schritt weit vom Krankenbett entfernt um zu verhindern, dass sie von dem panischen Patienten getreten wurden.

"Könnten Sie versuchen ihn festzuhalten, Sir?," fragte Dr. Day, als sie Kendrick bemerkte. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es an der Kopfverletzung liegt oder ob er einfach nur durchdreht, aber er erschwert sich seine Position gerade nur. Jack? Kommen Sie, beruhigen Sie sich. Jack!"

Kendrick fackelte nicht lange. Er nutzte die Tatsache, dass der Patient seine Arme nicht frei hatte und näherte sich ihm vom Kopfende her. Dann legte er seine Hände auf dessen Schultern und überlegte fieberhaft. Jack? Hatte der Lieutenant nicht gesagt, dass er eigentlich Jensen heißt? Es war einen Versuch wert.

"Jensen, hey Mann, alles okay, ich hab dich, Kumpel.", sagte Kendrick mit fester Stimme, wobei sich seine Hände trotz der Bemühungen des Mannes keinen Zentimeter bewegten. "Jensen. Alles ist gut. Du bist in Sicherheit. Sie werden dich mit Drogen vollpumpen, wenn du dich nicht beruhigst. Das willst du doch nicht, oder, Jensen?"

Abrupt öffnete Jensen die Augen und blieb schwer atmend, aber ansonsten ruhig liegen.

"Das ist es, Jensen. Genau so. Beruhig dich, Kumpel. Du bist in Sicherheit."

Jensens Blick richtete sich auf Kendrick. "Jared?", fragte er außer Atem. Sein ganzer Körper glänzte vor Schweiß und er zitterte.

"Jared geht's gut. Ich hab ihn gesehen und mit ihm gesprochen. Er hat nach dir gefragt.", sagte Kendrick sanft. "Du kannst dich entspannen, Kumpel. Er war hier bei dir, als du geschlafen hast."

"Tut weh.", keuchte Jensen.

"Das glaub ich gern. Die Ärztin wird dir jetzt was von dem guten Zeug geben, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Kendrick und sah Dr. Day fragend an. Die Ärztin nickte und nahm eine andere Spritze, in der sich eine bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit befand. Sie setzte diese in den Schlauch, so dass das Medikament schnell in Jensens Körper war. Jensen spürte, wie es warm seinen Arm entlang kletterte und den Schmerz mit sich nahm.

"Danke.", murmelte er erschöpft.

"Das hätten Sie schon früher haben können, wenn Sie nicht in Panik geraten wären, Jack."

"Ich hab Ihnen doch gesagt, ich heiße nicht Jack.", wiederholte Jensen nochmals mit müder Stimme. Das Schmerzmittel leistete ganze Arbeit.

"Vielleicht hätten Sie auf ihn hören und ihn Jensen nennen sollen, Doktor.", grinste Kendrick. Dr. Day runzelte die Stirn und öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, aber Jensen war schneller.

"Hätte klappen können.", murmelte er. "Oder Sie könnten mich einfach losbinden. Ich hau nicht ab, das verspreche ich."

"Das ist nicht meine Entscheidung.", seufzte die Ärztin und hob die Hände.

"Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.", bot Kendrick an, was ihm ein dankbares Lächeln von Jensen einbrachte. Dann schloss der verletzte Mann die Augen und schlief ein.


	9. Chapter 9

Charles betrat sein Büro im Dienstgebäude. Er hatte angeordnet, dass JD Morgan in ein Vernehmungszimmer gebracht wurde. Er hatte eine Unmenge von Fragen an den Mann. Charlie genehmigte sich einen Schluck Kaffee und nahm dann JDs Akte zur Hand.

Die Akte war immer noch um einiges dünner, als man bei jemandem in JDs Business erwarten sollte. Entweder war der Mann noch nicht lange in dem Geschäft - und Charlie wusste ja, dass dem wohl nicht so war - oder er hatte bisher verdammt viel Glück gehabt. Oder... er war einfach sehr gut.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn nahm Charlie einen weiteren Schluck des nur noch lauwarmen Getränks und setzte sich auf die einzige freie Ecke seines Schreibtischs. Alles, was sie zu JD Morgan hatten, waren ein paar Verkehrsvergehen und eine Beschwerde über zu lautes Fernsehen von einer früheren Nachbarin. Die alte Dame war dann ein paar Monate später verstorben. Charlie grübelte und grübelte. Wen genau hatten sie bei JD Morgan vor sich?

Sein Vater, James Derek Morgan hatte ihm die Lagerhalle und das Geschäfts- und Wohnhaus, in denen er seine Deals abwickelte, vermacht. Maschinen schienen das Familiengeschäft zu sein. Charlie fragte sich, ob diese Maschinen von Beginn an schon illegale Waffen waren. Er müsste mal sehen, ob es Unterlagen zu James Morgan gab.

Nach einem schnellen Blick auf die Uhr leerte Charlie seinen lauwarmen Kaffee mit großen Schlucken. Er stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu Vernehmungszimmer C. In der Tür blieb er nochmal kurz stehen und kehrte dann um, um die Akte, die mit Jack Morgan gekennzeichnet war, auch mitzunehmen.

***

Sherri Padalecki balancierte ein Tablett mit ein paar Butterbroten, sowie einer Tasse Vanilla Latte - Jareds Lieblingssorte - darauf ins Wohnzimmer und blieb erstmal gerührt stehen bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Ihr erwachsener, 1,94m großer Sohn hatte sich auf der Couch eingerollt und schlief friedlich. Sherri stellte das Tablett auf dem Couchtisch ab und quetschte sich neben ihren schlafenden Sohn.

Sie betrachtete sein entspanntes Gesicht und bemerkte ein paar dunkler gefärbte Stellen, die Blutergüsse sein mussten. Was für Menschen taten so etwas? Wer entführte Menschen und schlug sie dann? Na wenigstens hatten sie ihn nicht hungern lassen. Sanft ließ sie ihren Handrücken über seine unrasierte Wange gleiten und Jared rührte sich.

"Mom?"

Er hob schläfrig den Kopf.

"Shhh, mein Lieber.", sagte Sherri leise. "Ich hab dir was zu essen gebracht, aber wenn du erst schlafen möchtest..."

"Nein, Mom. Ich hab Hunger." Jared setzte sich auf und nahm sich ein Butterbrot mit Schinken und Käse. Als er fertig war, nahm er einen großen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und seufzte dann zufrieden. "Das hab ich vermisst."

"Das glaub ich dir gerne, mein Junge.", sagte Sherri und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. "Möchtest du über irgendetwas reden? Wie bist du ihnen entkommen?"

"Ich hatte Hilfe, Mom.", begann Jared. "Ich darf eigentlich noch nicht darüber reden, aber es brodelt in mir, Mom."

Sherri nickte. "Ich verstehe. Aber wenn es dir helfen würde, über das, was in dir brodelt zu reden, dann versichere ich dir, dass ich es für mich behalte, bis du darüber reden darfst. Das verspreche ich."

Wenn Jared eines wusste, dann war es, dass seine Mutter ein Versprechen wie einen Schwur behandelte. Sein Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und er kämpfte hart um sie nicht rollen zu lassen. Sein Versuch zu lächeln war alles andere als überzeugend, aber Sherri gab vor, es nicht zu bemerken. Sie wusste, dass ihr Sohn es jetzt nicht brauchen konnte, wenn sie durchdrehte. Er brauchte sie jetzt und sie würde stark für ihn sein.

"Als ich da, wo sie mich hingebracht hatten, aufgewacht bin, war ich an die Wand gekettet. Ich hatte zwei Wachmänner. Ich wusste nicht, warum sie mich nicht einfach da gelassen hatten. Wie sich herausstellte, dachten sie, ich könne ihnen sagen, wer sie verraten hatte."

Jared unterbrach sich und trank erneut von seinem Latte.

"Ich hatte Angst, dass sie mich töten würden, wenn sie merkten, dass ich nicht von Nutzen für sie war. Ich schätze, dass die dann doch entschieden haben, mich für eventuelle Verhandlungen mit der Polizei als Druckmittel zu behalten. Ich schätze, das war J... Jacks Idee."

"Jack?"

"Einer meiner Wächter. Der andere, Ben, wartete ja nur darauf, dass JD ihm erlaubte, mich zu töten. Aber Jack nicht. Er hat mich sogar gegen Ben verteidigt. Er... ist kein schlechter Mensch, Mom." Jareds tränenerfüllte Augen suchten die seiner Mutter und sie lächelte ihm zu.

"Das klingt, als ob du ihn magst, Jared.", flüsterte Sherri. Sie überlegte, ob ihr Sohn an einer Art Stockholm Syndrom litt. Konnte das so schnell auftreten?

"Das tu ich.", gab Jared zu. "Er hat mir bei der Flucht geholfen und einen Baseballschläger an den Kopf bekommen, weil er mich schützen wollte, Mom. Und später hat er sich zwischen eine Kugel und mich gestellt. Ich glaube..."

Jared verstummte, er wusste nicht, wie er weiterreden sollte. Er betrachtete seine Finger, während er mit sich rang. Dann sah er auf.

"Mom, ich... ich glaube, ich habe Jensen gefunden."

***

Charles Whitfield setzte sich gegenüber seinem Gefangenen, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Tischs auf einen Stuhl. Sein Kollege Ty Olsson nahm neben ihm Platz. Ty war der perfekte stille, kalte, gefährliche 'Bad Cop' Typ. Sein blauen Augen starrten die Verdächtigen durchdringend an, sahen tief in sie hinein, bis aufs Mark. Er war bei der Mordkommission und Charlie dachte, das wäre passend für diesen Fall.

JD sah sie mit einem gelangweilten Ausdruck auf seinem bärtigen Gesicht an. Er sah aus wie ein Mann, der sicher war, mit einem Mord davon zu kommen, was Charlie verunsicherte. Sie hatten ihn immerhin auf frischer Tat ertappt, deshalb war JDs Selbstsicherheit fehl am Platze.

Ty verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und durchlöcherte JD mit einem intensiven, aber gleichzeitig desinteressierten Blick. Charlie wusste, dass diese Mischung ihr Gegenüber mit der Zeit nervös machte.

"Mr. Morgan.", begann Charlie. "Ich denke, Sie wissen, weshalb Sie hier sind."

"Ich weiß.", erwiderte JD und weigerte sich Ty anzugucken. "Ich weiß auch, dass ihr nichts beweisen könnt."

"Was beweisen?", fragte Charlie.

"Genau das.", nickte JD und grinste. Charlies Stirn verzog sich missmutig. Er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass diesem selbstgefälligen Lackaffen das Grinsen verging.

"Nun ja, wir haben umfassende Beweise durch Zeugen, die Sie in der Lagerhalle und in dem Gebäude, in dem die Geisel befreit wurde gesehen haben.", erklärte Charlie.

"Wow. Ja, ihr habt mich da ja festgenommen. Aber wer kann hundertprozentig beweisen, dass ich in der Lagerhalle war? Die Geisel?"

JD war ein harter Hund, mit allen Wassern gewaschen. Unter seinen Leuten musste es nur einen geben, der ihm ähnlich sah. Dann konnte es schwierig werden. Charlie versuchte weiter, ihn mit Tatsachen aus der Ruhe zu bringen und beschloss dann, den Mann etwas in seinem eigenen Saft schmoren zu lassen. Er nickte Ty zu und beide Männer erhoben sich und verließen den Raum.

"Was für ein Arschloch.", grummelte Ty. Charlie nickte zustimmend.

"Ich habe überlegt..."

Charlies Versuch Ty seinen Plan zu offenbaren wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als Osric Chau, ein junger Forensiker, um die Ecke gejoggt kam und geradewegs auf Charlie und Ty zukam.

"Captain Whitfield, Detective Olsson, ich hab den Beweis."

"Beweis?" Charlie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah auf den Umschlag, den Osric ihm hin hielt.

"Der DNS Test, den Sie haben machen lassen? Hier ist der Beweis, dass Lieutenant Padalecki recht hat. Die DNS von Jack Morgan stimmt hundertprozentig mit der von Jensen Ackles überein."

Charlies Augen leuchteten freudig auf und er strahlte über sein ganzes Gesicht. Er schnappte sich den Umschlag von Osric und dankte dem Mann.

"Ty, lass uns mit den Ketten rasseln."

Zwei Minuten später saßen die beiden Männer wieder JD Morgan gegenüber.

"Mr. Morgan. Was können Sie mir über den 16. Mai vor siebzehn Jahren erzählen?", fiel Charlie mit der Tür ins Haus.

"Vor siebzehn Jahren?" JD runzelte die Stirn. "Was hat das damit zu tun, dass ich hier bin?"

Falls das Datum dem Mann etwas sagte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

"Das sag ich Ihnen, wenn wir hier fertig sind. Also, ich höre."

Charlie lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und verschränkte wie Ty die Arme. Ein par Minuten verstrichen und es wurde klar, dass JD nicht antworten würde.

"Sie wollen also nicht reden?", sagte Charlie dann in die Stille. "Gut. Dann rede ich. Das ist der Tag, an dem Ihr Sohn starb."

"Mein Sohn ist nicht gestorben.", fauchte JD.

"Sorry.", sagte Charlie und kramte in den Papieren. "Aber hier steht, dass er in einen Verkehrsunfall auf der Hickory Lane verwickelt und ein paar Stunden später hirntot war."

"Er war nicht tot. Ich habe ihn in eine Klinik im Ausland verlegen lassen, die sich besser um ihn kümmerten, denn diese Idioten hier qaren nicht dazu imstande ihn zu retten." JD versuchte es zu verbergen, aber Charlie hatte ihn jetzt.

"Gibt es Unterlagen darüber?"

"Was?"

"Irgendwelche Unterlagen, Rechnungen oder so. Irgendwas, was nachweisen kann, dass Ihr Sohn im Ausland behandelt wurde.", wiederholte Charlie.

"Nein. Wozu?"

"Warum haben Sie seinen Namen geändert?"

"Ich... weil er nach der Schädelverletzung Probleme hatte, seinen Namen auszusprechen.", erklärte JD lahm.

"Jetzt spricht er aber normal, oder?"

JD weigerte sich zu antworten. Charlie nickte und sah dann Ty an.

"Okay. Was war zwei Monate später, am 7. Juli?"

JD runzelte die Stirn.

"Keine Ahnung, was wollen Sie hören?"

"Wie wär's mit der Wahrheit? Ihr Sohn ist gestorben, also entführten Sie einen kleinen, unschuldigen Jungen und zogen ihn als Ihren Sohn groß."

Charlies Worte waren hart, als er JD den Zeitungsartikel, den er ausgedruckt hatte, bei diesen Worten hinschob. JD riss die Augen weit auf.

"Wir haben Beweise, dass der Mann, von dem Sie behaupten, er sei Ihr Sohn und der sich momentan hier im Krankenhaus unter dem Namen Jack Morgan von einer Schussverletzung erholt, eben dieser Junge ist, der vor siebzehn Jahren entführt wurde. Jensen Ackles." Charlie tippte bei seinen Worten mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Namen.

JD wurde blass und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Die Stille war greifbar. Und dann platzte es aus JD heraus.

"Ich hätte den Schwarzhelm sofort töten sollen, bevor er die Chance hatte Jack zu vergiften und mir meinen Jungen raubte. Ich hätte ihm seinen Kopf wegpusten so..."

"Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen.", sprach Ty seine ersten Worte und obwohl er nicht laut sprach, hielten seine Worte so viel Kraft, dass JD verstummte. Er sank in seinen Stuhl zurück und schaute auf seine Füße.

***

Kendrick Sampson beendete gerade ein Telefongespräch mit seinem Vorgesetzten. Er war froh, nach Rücksprache mit Captain Whitfield dem Mann, den er bewachte, Jack Morgan, oder besser Jensen Ackles - denn davon hatten ihn der Lieutenant und der Mann selber überzeugt - eine gute Nachricht überbringen zu können.

Leise, um den Mann nicht aus dem Schlaf zu scheuchen, trat er ins Zimmer und ging zum Bett. Der Gefangene, der wie Kendrick schon festgestellt hatte recht gutaussehend war, sah im Schlaf sogar noch jünger aus als er war. Er hasste es, ihn wecken zu müssen, aber er wusste, dass Jensen diese Nachricht freuen würde.

"Mr. Ackles.", rief Kendrick leise. Als der Angesprochene nicht reagierte, versuchte er es nochmal. Diesmal etwas lauter. "Jensen!"

Grüne Augen öffneten sich einen Spalt breit, aber der Mann brauchte eine volle Minute, um sie gänzlich zu öffnen.

"Was's los?", murmelte Jensen mit schwerer Zunge. Die Medikamente und der Schlaf ließen ihn nur schwer Herr über sich werden. Er erkannte den dunkelhäutigen Polizisten und wusste, dass der Mann ihm wohlgesonnen war.

"Ich hab gute Neuigkeiten. Ich darf dich zwar nicht ganz losbinden, aber immerhin einen Arm. Ich schätze, du wirst es mögen, wenn du dich an der Nase kratzen kannst, falls es sein muss."

Jensen lächelte kurz. Er war definitiv nicht ganz anwesend, aber genug, um Kendricks Worte aufzunehmen.

"Klasse.", murmelte er dann und schloss die Augen wieder. Er befand sich irgendwo zwischen Schlaf und Wachen und spürte, wie der andere Mann seine rechte Hand nahm. Dann hörte er ein leises Klicken, als die Handschellen geöffnet wurden. Kendrick platzierte Jensens Hand wieder an seiner Seite und Jensen driftete wieder ab in den Schlaf, ein Danke auf seinen Lippen.


	10. Chapter 10

Drei Tage nachdem Jared von seinem SWAT Team befreit wurde gab Charlie endlich seinen Bitten nach, ihren Verdächtigen, der gleichzeitig selber ein Opfer war, im Krankenhaus zu besuchen. Der Richter, der den Fall verhandeln würde, hatte seine Zustimmung gegeben unter der Bedingung, dass auch Charlie anwesend war.

Jared war etwas nervös. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Jensen darauf reagieren würde, ihn wiederzusehen. Charlie hatte ihm erlaubt, Jensen mitzuteilen, dass sie ihn definitiv als Jensen Ross Ackles identifiziert hatten und seine Familie am Nachmittag unterrichtet werden würde.

Als sie sich Jensens Zimmer näherten, war Jared überrascht, dass niemand seiner Kollegen außerhalb Wache stand. Er sah Charlie an, der nur mit den Achseln zuckte.

"Das kann mehrere Gründe haben, Jared. Keni könnte drinnen sein, oder Jack... äh, Jensen könnte nicht im Zimmer sein. In dem Fall wäre Keni mitgegangen, es sei denn, es fände eine OP statt."

Jareds Augen weiteten sich etwas bei dem Gedanken. Charlie bemerkte seine Reaktion und legte seine Hand beruhigend auf Jareds Arm.

"Kein Sorge, ich bin sicher, es ist alles in Ordnung."

"Er ist angeschossen worden, Charlie. Weil er mich schützen wollte. Und dieser Irre hat ihm fast den Schädel eingeschlagen."

"Jared.", sagte Charlie mit ernster Miene. "Vielleicht ist er gar nicht der, für den du ihn hältst. Ich meine, du hattest recht, was seine Identität betrifft, aber er ist dennoch ein Teil von Morgans Gruppe. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er in kriminelle Aktivitäten verwickelt war und er wird definitiv vor Gericht gestellt. Du kanntest ihn als Kind. Du warst selber noch ein Kind..."

"Wir sind Freunde, Charlie. Wir **sind** Freunde! Er hat da drinnen mein Leben gerettet und mir geholfen, zu fliehen. Er mag jetzt erwachsen sein, aber er ist immer noch Jensen. Er ist ein guter Kerl der in eine kriminelle Umgebung geworfen wurde. Dass er Morgan half... was erwartest du? Der Bastard hat ihn doch so erzogen. Jensen war ein Kind und wusste nicht einmal mehr, wer er war... ich weiß es doch auch nicht, Charlie. Vielleicht ist es eine Art Gehirnwäsche oder Stockholm Syndrom oder was weiß ich." Jared hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er sich da reinsteigerte.

"Vielleicht ist das auch bei dir der Fall, Jared.", stellte Charlie in den Raum.

"Was? Nein."

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil ich die Verbindung zu ihm gespürt habe, als ich die Narbe erkannte. Da gab es noch gar keine Geiselsituation. Wenn überhaupt, dann ist es das Kindheitstrauma, das wieder hochkommt, denn eines kann ich dir sagen. Das war eine sehr schwere Zeit für mich. Du hast keine Ahnung welche Vorwürfe ich mir gemacht habe. Wie sehr ich ihn vermisst habe. Nenn es also wie du willst, aber es ist nicht das Stockholm Syndrom."

Sie standen jetzt schon eine Weile vor der Tür und Jared hatte es nicht geschafft, die ganze Zeit leise zu sprechen. Es fühlte sich für ihn an, als habe er endlich seinen besten Freund wiedergefunden und jetzt versuchte jeder, ihm das madig zu machen. Er sah seinen Vorgesetzten flehend an und hoffte, dieser würde ihn verstehen.

Das leichte Quietschen der Tür, die geöffnet wurde, beendete die Stille. Die Männer drehten sich um und sahen den Sergeant durch den Spalt gucken.

"Es gibt keine Grund zu schreien, die Herren. Kommt rein.", grinste Kendrick und Jared fragte sich, was sie da drinnen alles verstanden hatten. Er nickte seinem Kollegen zu und betrat den Raum. Sofort fiel sein Blick auf seinen Jugendfreund.

Jensen saß in einem Stuhl am Fenster. Seine linke Schulter war dick verbunden und an seinem Kopf verdeckte ein Pflaster seine Wunde. Er trug eine weich aussehende Jogginghose und sein linkes Handgelenk war mit zwei miteinander verbundenen Handschellen an der Armlehne befestigt. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen fanden sofort Jareds und leuchteten auf. Ein leises Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln und ein wohliger Schauer lief Jared den Rücken runter.

"Hey.", krächzte Jared und räusperte sich dann.

"Selber hey.", erwiderte Jensen lächelnd.

"Wie geht's dir?", fragten die Männer gleichzeitig, woraufhin sie beide erstarrten. Für ein paar ewig währende Sekunden konnte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören. Dann durchbrach Kendrick die Stille mit einem Lachen, woraufhin ihn die anderen drei ungläubig anstarrten. Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

"Okay, okay. Ich... geh dann mal raus. Für kleine Königstiger." Damit eilte er an Charlie und Jared vorbei durch die Tür und zwinkerte dem letzteren zu. Während seiner Flucht verpasste er das verschmitzte Grinsen des Grünäugigen hinter ihm. Dann schloss sich die Tür hinter Kendrick.

Jensen ließ seine Augen über Jared wandern und suchte nach offensichtlichen Verletzungen. Er räusperte sich.

"Also, geht's dir gut?"

Jared nickte und zeigte auf seine Rippen. "Nur etwas angeknackst. Nichts, was ich noch nie gehabt hätte. Was ist mit dir?"

Jareds Blick klebte an Jensens bandagierter Schulter. Jensen folgte seinem Blick.

"Schmerzt. Aber seit die Kugel raus ist nicht mehr so sehr. Jared..." Jensen hielt inne und blickte dann kurz zu Charlie hin, bevor er auf Jareds Füße sah und seine Unterlippe mit seinen Zähnen bearbeitete.

"Was?", fragte Jared leise.

"Es tut mir leid, dass du das alles durchmachen musstest. JD hatte nie vor Geiseln zu nehmen... und Ben... ich hätte wissen müssen, was er tun würde. Ich hätte es verhindern müssen."

"Jack... äh, Jensen?", unterbrach Charlie ihn und hatte sofort die ausdrucksvollen Augen des jungen Mannes auf sich gerichtet. 

"Es war vielleicht nicht JDs Plan, eine Geisel zu nehmen, aber ich weiß, dass er plante, Jared zu töten."

Jensen starrte Charlie an und nickte dann unmerklich.

"Ich weiß. Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn davon überzeugt, dass das eine blöde Idee war. Ich... haben Sie mich gerade Jensen genannt?"

"Ja.", bestätigte Charlie. "Das habe ich."

"Wir haben deine DNS mir der von dem Radunfall damals verglichen.", erklärte Jared. "Dein Vater hatte das damals wohl in Auftrag gegeben. Warum, weiß ich nicht. Auf jeden Fall können wir JD jetzt wegen Kindesentführung belangen. Wir können jetzt auch deine Eltern informieren und es wird sich positiv für dich vor Gericht auswirken, nicht wahr, Charlie?"

Charlie antwortete nicht. Er sah Jensen an, der plötzlich blass wurde und ins Leere starrte.

"Jensen?"

Die Beunruhigung in Charlies Stimme veranlasste Jared, seinen Freund wieder anzugucken.

"Jensen!"

Jensen hörte beide Männer wie aus großer Entfernung nach ihm rufen. Er wusste, dass sie da waren, aber er selber war weit weg. Er war wieder an dem dunklen Ort, ganz alleine, bis auf die Stimmen, die nach ihm riefen... seine Mutter, sein Vater. Josh und Jared. Seine kleine Schwester weinte. Die Stimmen verblassten und plötzlich erschien JDs Gesicht vor seinem.

_"Jack! JACK! Du hörst sofort damit auf, Jack. Sofort!"_

_"Ich... ich heiße aber J... Jensen.", flüsterte er. Eine Sekunde später brannte seine Wange und pochte erbarmungslos im Rhythmus seines schnell schlagenden Herzens._

_"Jensen existiert nicht mehr, Jack. Je eher du dich daran gewöhnst, desto besser ist es für dich.", sagte JD fest. Schritte entfernten sich. Eine Tür fiel ins Schloss. Jemand schluchzte. Er schluchzte._

_"Aber ich heiß' doch nicht Jack.", murmelte er, während heiße Tränen seine Wangen hinab liefen._

"Jensen, komm zu dir, bitte!"

Jensen stöhnte und kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als sich eine große Hand über seine legte.

"Du machst mir Angst."

Langsam öffnete Jensen die Augen und brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, dass das verschwommene Gesicht vor ihm Jared gehörte. Er klimperte mit den Augen, um die Tränen loszuwerden und schämte sich etwas, als ihm klar wurde, was passiert sein musste.

"Tut mir leid.", murmelte er. "Mir geht's gut."

Jared lachte humorlos auf.

"Dir geht's überhaupt nicht gut, Jensen. Charlie hat Dr. Day rufen lassen. Wenn das von der Kopfverletzung kommt..."

Jensen schüttelte den Kopf. "Das sind nur Flashbacks, Jared. Die gehen wieder weg."

Jareds Antwort wurde vom Öffnen der Türe übertönt, als Dr. Day, gefolgt von Kendrick, den Raum betrat.

"Hallo zusammen.", grüßte die Ärztin. "Jack, was ist passiert?"

"Jensen.", wurde sie von drei Stimmen korrigiert und sie hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

"Tut mir leid. Jensen."

"Mir geht's gut, Doc, wirklich.", wiederholte Jensen und wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange. "Es sind nur Flashbacks. Damit kann ich umgehen."

"So wie beim letzten Mal?", fragte die Rothaarige.

"Nicht so heftig. Ich vermute, meine Erinnerungen holen mich ein. Da muss ich durch, aber wie gesagt, das schaffe ich schon.", erwiderte Jensen und rieb sich unbewusst mit der freien Hand über die bandagierte Schulter.

"Okay. Hier ist ein Vorschlag. Ich muss noch einen letzten Test aufgrund der Kopfverletzung machen, und wenn Dr. Sheppard, der die Kugel aus der Schulter geholt hat, grünes Licht gibt, dann können Sie hier entlassen werden."

Jensen nickte und sah Jared nervös an. Dr. Day zog ihre Taschenlampe hervor und begann, während die Polizisten zusahen. Drei Minuten später packte sie ihre Sachen weg und sah Charlie an.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr ihn mitnehmt, oder wie das Ganze ablaufen wird, aber von meiner Seite gibt es keinen Grund ihn länger hier zu behalten."

Charlie nickte.

"Wir kümmern uns drum. Danke, Dr. Day." Er schüttelte ihre Hand und sah ihr nach, als sie ging. Dann wandte er sich wieder Jensen zu.

"Gut, dann machen wir es uns mal bequem bis Dr. Sheppard kommt. Keni, wenn du magst, kannst du gehen. Dein Wachdienst ist aufgehoben." Damit setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl Jensen gegenüber. Jared holte sich einen Stuhl hinten aus dem Raum während Kendrick Charlie offen anschmollte, weil der immer noch den verhassten Spitznamen verwendete.

"Ich weiß, wann ich nicht mehr gebraucht werde, Charlie. Ich werde draußen warten, nur für den Fall, dass Dr. Sheppard der Meinung ist, er müsse noch bleiben." Damit lächelte er den anderen zu und verließ das Zimmer.

"Wie läuft das denn jetzt, wenn ich hier raus kann, Sir?", fragte Jensen Charlie.

"Das kommt drauf an. Eine Möglichkeit ist, dass wir Sie in eine Zelle stecken.", begann Charlie. Jensen verzog das Gesicht und Jared tat es ihm gleich. "In dem Fall würde ich Ihren Eltern einen Besuch abstatten und ihnen sagen, dass ihr Sohn gefunden wurde."

"Nein." Jensen setzte sich aufrecht hin, die Augen weit aufgerissen. "Ich... ich würde gerne dabei sein. Ich würde es ihnen gerne sagen. Sie verdienen es nicht zu hören, dass ihr Sohn gefunden wurde, aber im Gefängnis steckt. Das..." Er seufzte. "Das würde ihnen wohl nochmal das Herz brechen. Ich wäre gerne dabei. Ich muss sie mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen, genauso wie sie mich sehen müssen. Bitte?"

Charlie blickte Jared an, bevor er sich wieder an Jensen richtete.

"Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten. Der Richter hat beschlossen, eine Kaution aufzusetzen. Mir ist klar, dass das viel Geld ist, aber es hätte schlimmer sein können. Richter Ferris hat Ihre besonderen Umstände und die Tatsache, dass Sie Jared geholfen haben, berücksichtigt."

"Es ist egal, wie viel es ist, Sir. Ich kann die Kaution nicht bezahlen. Ich habe kein eigenes Geld, es war immer eine Familienangelegenheit." Bei dem Wort Familie schnürte es Jensen fast den Hals zu. "Und JDs Konto ist sicher kaltgestellt. Das bedeutet..."

"Ich werde die Kaution hinterlegen.", warf Jared ein.

"Nein, Jared.", keuchte Jensen. Charlie nickte nur leicht vor sich hin. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass Jared sich anbot. Er hatte es fast schon erwartet.

"Doch, Jensen. Ich lass dich doch nicht im Gefängnis schlafen. Du hast mir geholfen, jetzt lass mich dir helfen. Denn was mich betrifft sind wir immer noch Freunde!"

Es war still als Jensen sich Jareds Worte durch den Kopf gehen ließ und letztendlich nickte und Jared ansah.

"Du wirst es nicht bereuen, Jared. Das verspreche ich."

"Ich weiß.", strahlte Jared. "Was muss ich hinterlegen, Charlie?"

"Zehn Prozent, was fünfhundert Dollar wären. Wenn Jensen untertaucht, sind es fünftausend.", informierte Charlie seinen Kollegen.

"Gebongt."

Ein Klopfen an der Tür machte sie auf Dr. Sheppard aufmerksam, der grüßend eintrat.

"Guten Tag, Mr. Morgan. Es ist gut, Sie wach und munter zu sehen."

"Mein Name ist Ackles, Doktor, und es ist gut munter zu sein. Danke, dass sie die Kugel entfernt und mich geflickt haben."

"Oh.", erwiderte Dr. Sheppard verwirrt. Er musste sich nachher erkundigen, was da los war. "Na gut. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie den Mann losmachen, Captain, damit ich meine Arbeit inspizieren kann?"

Charlie erhob sich und kam der Aufforderung nach. Dr. Sheppard war mit der Beweglichkeit und der Naht zufrieden und erklärte, dass der Patient entlassen werden konnte.

***

Jensen atmete tief durch als er mit Jared das Polizeigebäude verließ, nachdem Jared die Kaution hinterlegt hatte. Charlie hatte entschieden, dass es okay war, wenn sie zusammen zu Jensens Eltern gingen und gemeinsam die hauptsächlich gute Nachricht überbrachten.

Jared hatte Jensen angeboten, bis zu der Gerichtsverhandlung bei ihm zu wohnen, es sei denn er wolle in seinem Elternhaus bleiben. Jensen war sich nicht sicher gewesen, was er tun sollte, hatte aber dann Jareds Angebot angenommen. Es kam ihm so vor, als kenne er Jared schon viele Jahre, und irgendwie war es ja auch so. Es war fast schon beängstigend.

Als Jared seine Mustang vor seinem Elternhaus parkte, bekam Jensen schwitzige Hände. Das Haus war ihm fremd, aber dennoch vertraut.

"Bist du bereit?", fragte Jared sanft. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie Jensen sich fühlte.

"Ich glaube, ich werde nie bereit sein, also lass es uns einfach tun.", sagte Jensen und zwang sich überzeugend zu klingen.

Zusammen betraten sie die Veranda und gingen zur Haustür. Jensen hatte das Gefühl, an den Holzbohlen unter seinen Füßen festzukleben als Jared klingelte.

Ein paar Momente später öffnete eine mittelalte Frau die Tür und lächelte, als sie den Sohn ihrer Nachbarn erkannte.

"Jared, es ist so schön, dich zu sehen." Donna Ackles umarmte den hochgewachsenen, jungen Mann. Als sie ihn wieder losließ, fiel ihr Blick auf seinen Begleiter und Jared spürte, wie sie seine Hand quetschte. "Wer ist dein Freund?"

Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht und Jared wusste, weshalb. Jensen sah seinem älteren Bruder Josh sehr ähnlich.

"Donna, ich... habe Jensen gefunden.", sagte Jared leise. Donna schlug ihre Hand vor ihren Mund.

"Ich glaub es nicht.", flüsterte sie und ging an Jared vorbei auf ihren verlorenen Sohn zu. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, aber ihre Augen und ihr Herz sagten ihr, dass Jared recht hatte. Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand aus und berührte ihn am Arm.

"Jensen?"

Ihre Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt als sie ihn ansah. Ein scheues Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er nahm ihre Hand in seine.

"Hi Mom.", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme. Im nächsten Augenblick wurde er in der innigsten, herzlichsten Umarmung gefangen, die er je erhalten hatte.

"Du lebst.", schluchzte Donna, ihren Kopf an seinen Hals gedrückt. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du lebst!"


	11. Chapter 11

Donna Ackles war dabei Kaffee frisch aufzusetzen. Sie musste ihre Hände beschäftigen, damit sie nicht zitterten. Immer wieder warf sie einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer wo Alan, ihr Mann, leise mit Jared und ihrem jahrelang verschollenen Sohn Jensen sprach. 

Sie hatte sich immer geweigert zu glauben, dass Jensen tot war, aber sie musste zugeben, dass sie die Hoffnung ihn je wiederzusehen aufgegeben hatte. Und jetzt saß er auf ihrer Couch. Er war zurückhaltend, reserviert, wahrscheinlich etwas verstört, aber er war zweifelsohne ihr Sohn.

Das Piepsen ihres Handys riss Donna aus ihren Gedanken. Die Nachricht kam von Mackenzie, ihrer Jüngsten. Das Mädchen war gerade mal ein Jahr alt gewesen, als Jensen entführt wurde. Donna hatte ihr und ihrem Bruder Josh eine Nachricht geschickt und gefragt, wann sie zuhause sein könnten.

\- Warum soll ich nach Hause kommen, Mom? Ist etwas passiert?

Mac war bei ihrer Freundin, weil sie für eine Klausur lernen wollten. Da es Wochenende war, hatte sie überlegt dort zu übernachten.

\- Nichts schlimmes. Aber, ja. Hier ist jemand, den du kennenlernen solltest.

\- Oha, das klingt mysteriös. Sollte ich Angst haben? Na gut, es klingt wichtig. Ich kann in zwanzig Minuten da sein, okay?

Donna lächelte und schickte einen 'Daumen hoch' Sticker, sowie einen Kuss an ihre achtzehnjährige Tochter. Die Kaffeemaschine röchelte, als die letzten Tropfen in die Kanne fielen und schaltete sich dann aus. Vorsichtig sortierte Donna Tassen, Milch, Zucker und Löffel auf einem Tablett und trug dieses dann hinüber ins Wohnzimmer.

"Ich wusste nicht, wie du deinen Kaffee trinkst, Jensen, also hab ich gedacht, jeder kann sich selbst sein Gift mischen." Donna lächelte, als sie eine Batmantasse vor Jensen hinstellte. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich erinnerst, aber die Tasse gehörte dir."

Jensen starrte die Tasse an, als wolle er sämtliche Erinnerungen von ihr ablesen. Batman fand er immer schon toll. Das Klingeln an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Jared warf einen schnellen Blick auf seinen Freund als Alan sich erhob um die Tür zu öffnen. Jensen konnte hören, wie er leise mit dem Neuankömmling sprach bevor er den Mann ins Wohnzimmer bat. Jensen blinzelte kurz, als er den jungen Mann neben seinem Vater betrachtete.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Jared dem Mann zunickte, aber der hatte nur Augen für Jensen. Und Jensen kam sich vor, als blicke er in einen Spiegel. Beinahe. Jensen stand auf und entfaltete seine volle Größe ohne die Augen von dem etwas kleineren Mann zu heben, von dem er instinktiv wusste, dass er sein Bruder war.

"Ich...", begann der Mann und befeuchtete dann nervös seine Lippen. "Ich weiß nicht... puh... Jensen?"

Jensen wollte antworten, aber sein Mund war wie ausgetrocknet. Also nickte er nur. Joshs Blick wanderte zu seiner Mutter, zu seinem Vater und dann zu Jared, bevor er wieder seinen Bruder ansah. Jared erhob sich und stellte sich neben Jensen. Er konnte die Tränen in Joshs Augen sehen und das Zittern seiner Lippen. Dann trat er zögerlich einen Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu, blieb aber wieder stehen.

Eine Träne rollte über Joshs Wange und Jensen wusste, dass es jetzt auf ihn ankam. Er schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen und umarmte seinen älteren Bruder.

"Josh.", flüsterte er. "Ich bin's. Es ist alles gut."

Josh war angespannt, Jensen konnte spüren, wie sein Körper in seinen Armen bebte und sein Atem stoßweise kam. Jensen wusste nicht, warum sein Bruder derart emotional reagierte, bis er die Worte, die Josh wieder und wieder flüsterte, verstand.

"Es tut mir leid, Jen, es tut mir so leid. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht beschützt habe. Dich nicht beschützen konnte. Es tut mir so leid..."

"Josh, shhhhh.", erwiderte Jensen in gleicher Manier und flüsterte in das Ohr seines Bruders. "Es war nicht deine Schuld, hörst du mich? Genauso wie es nicht Jareds Schuld war. Du konntest nichts dafür. Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe. Also hör auf, dir selber welche zu machen. Ich bin wieder da."

Jensen hielt Josh immer noch in der Umarmung fest, obwohl seine Schulter Protest anmeldete. Als Josh sich endlich entspannte und die Umarmung erwiderte, meldete sich Jensens Schulter etwas deutlicher und er biss sich auf die Liopen um ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Endlich saßen sie auf der Couch, Kaffee in der Hand, und Jensen schlürfte vorsichtig von seiner Batmantasse. Fast schon erwartete er ein magisches Glitzern und eine Wagenladung an Erinnerungen, aber außer des warmen Getränks rann nichts weiter über seine Lippen.

"Das ist verdammt guter Kaffee, Mom.", krächzte Jensen und lächelte schüchtern. Drei Augenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet und registrierten jede seiner Bewegungen. Ein Blick auf Jared sagte ihm, dass dieser es auch sah und sein bestes tat, ihn nicht auch noch anzustarren. Bevor die Stille dann aber unangenehm wurde, ergriff Alan das Wort.

"Deine Mutter macht einfach den besten, mein Sohn." Er lächelte seine Frau an und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder auf Jensen. "Vor ein paar Tagen, als wir hörten, dass Jared verschwunden war, fühlten wir uns so schlecht, weil wir genau wussten, wie Sherri und Gerald sich fühlen mussten. Es riss eine alte Wunde in deiner Mutter und mir auf, denn Jared war immer schon mehr als nur ein Nachbarskind für uns. Wir waren so froh zu hören, dass er wieder da war. Und jetzt sitzt du auch hier."

In Alans Worten schwang eine unausgesprochene Frage mit, aber Jensen hörte sie klar und deutlich. Sein Herz klopfte heftig in seiner Brust und seine Finger zitterten leicht. Wie erklärte man seinen Eltern, dass ihr verlorener Sohn in illegale Altivitäten verwickelt war, die dafür sorgen konnten, dass er hinter Gitter kam?

"Ich... weiß nicht...", begann Jensen, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte. Er wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde nervöser und war froh, als Jared sich zu Wort meldete.

"Der Mann, der mich entführt hat, ist derselbe, der vor all den Jahren Jensen entführt hat. Ich weiß nicht, was er mit ihm gemacht hat, aber ich habe ihn an der Narbe erkannt. Allerdings war es schnell klar, dass Jensen keine Ahnung von seiner Vergangenheit hatte. Und dennoch hat er mich beschützt."

Jared hielt inne und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Er spürte Jensens Blick auf ihm und wusste, dass sein Freund dankbar für die Hilfe war.

"Irgendwie habe ich es geschafft, seine Erinnerungen zu entfesseln und letztendlich hat er mich da rausgeholt. Er hat mir mein Leben gerettet. JD hätte mich nicht gehen lassen und Jensen hat sein Leben riskiert um mich zu retten."

"Das hört sich nach einer Geschichte an, die man nicht an einem Abend allein erzählen kann.", merkte Alan an und lehnte sich zurück. "Zudem denke ich, dass es besser ist, wenn wir uns alle erstmal besser kennenlernen. Das hier ist sicher eine Menge an Eindrücken, die neu für dich sind, noch mehr als für uns. Und glaub mir, selbst für uns ist das eine Menge. Daher möchte ich unser Wiedersehen nicht dadurch auf's Spiel setzen, dass wir unbeabsichtigt Druck aufbauen."

"Danke.", lächelte Jensen und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, obwohl seine Hände immer noch leicht zitterten. "Ich kann mich nicht an viel von früher erinnern. Nur wenige Bruchstücke, aber ich denke, da wird noch mehr kommen."

Donna nickte und stellte ihre Tasse ab. "Weißt du schon, wo du wohnen wirst? Jared erwähnte, dass deine Wohnung nicht in Frage kommt."

Jensen lachte kurz auf. "Meine Wohnung? Nein. Keine Chance. Ich habe tatsächlich noch nicht darüber nachgedacht."

"Nun, du sollst wissen, dass du hier immer willkommen bist, mein Lieber.", bot seine Mutter lächelnd an.

Es klingelte erneut an der Tür und Donna entschuldigte sich. Josh sah Jensen an.

"Erinnerst du dich an Mackenzie, unsere kleine Schwester?"

Jensen legte die Stirn in Falten. Ein vages Bild von einem weinenden Baby erschien vor seinem inneren Auge. Er setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob man das Erinnerung nennen kann...."

"Du machst Witze, Mom!" Eine ausgelassene, aufgeregte Mädchenstimme schallte von der Haustür herüber, gefolgt von einem Wirbelwind mit blonden Haaren, der ins Wohnzimmer stürmte. Jensen starrte die Erscheinung, die mit wehender Mähne und glitzernden Augen vor ihm zu stehen kam, staunend an. Er konnte sich so gerade an ein Baby erinnern und nun stand da dieser lebensgroße Teenager im Zimmer und verschlang ihn mit den Augen. Donna quetschte sich an ihrer Tochter vorbei.

"Jensen, das ist Mackenzie. Deine Schwester.", stellte Donna das Mädchen vor. Jensen erhob sich, immer noch nach Worten suchend. Sein Hirn brach die Suche ab, als der Blondschopf sich quasi in seine Arme schmiss und ihn so fest drückte, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als die Umarmung zu erwidern.

"Oh mein Gott, ich glaub es nicht! Du bist wirklich hier. Das ist so verrückt. Weißt du, wenn es keine Fotos von dir gäbe, hätte ich geglaubt, du existierst gar nicht. Ich hätte geglaubt, dass Joshy dich nur erfunden hat, weil er lieber einen coolen Superhelden-Bruder anstatt einer lästigen kleinen Schwester gehabt hätte. Verdammt, du riechst gut, was für ein Deo ist das? Und riecht hier irgendwas nach Krankenhaus?"

Jared wusste nicht, ob er über Jensens missliche Lage lachen oder ihm helfen und Mac auf einem Stuhl festbinden sollte. Er hatte gemerkt, wie Jensen sich versteifte, als seine Schwester ihm um den Hals fiel, aber er wirkte auch nicht gerade panisch.

"Mac, du verrücktes Huhn, lass ihm mal Luft." Josh schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, was Mac dazu veranlasste, ihm die Zunge rauszustrecken. Dennoch folgte sie seinen Worten und trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Okay, okay. Sorry Jensen, aber als Mom gerade sagte, dass du wieder da bist... ich freu mich einfach so sehr. Ich kann's immer noch nicht richtig glauben. Mom, haben wir noch Kaffee?"

"Freuen ist arg untertrieben.", grummelte Josh.

"Ist schon okay, wirklich.", meldete sich Jensen zu Wort. "Ich hab nur nicht damit gerechnet. Ich hatte halt nie etwas mit Geschwistern zu tun, bis... ach, egal."

Beinahe hätte Jensen Ben erwähnt, aber er war noch nicht bereit für langwierige Erklärungen. Mackenzie jedoch war wie ein Bluthund. Sie nippte nur an ihrem Kaffee während sie jeden mit gefühlt tausendundeiner Frage bombardierte. Besonders Jensen.

Wo war er gewesen?

Hatte er seine Familie vermisst?

Was hat er die ganze Zeit gemacht?

War er gut in Sport?

Hatte er eine Freundin?

Die Fragen schwirrten in Jensens Kopf umher und es kam ihm so vor, als ob sich die Wände auf ihn zubewegten. Er beantwortete einige Fragen, manche eher vage, andere ausführlicher. Aber Macs Neugierde war grenzenlos und schließlich stellte er die Batmantasse ab, an der er sich festgehalten hatte und entschuldigte sich.

"Ich brauch mal einen Augenblick frische Luft.", murmelte er und ging zur Haustür hinaus, wo er sich auf die Schaukel auf der Veranda setzte.

Jareds Sorge schnellte in die Höhe und er wollte Jensen hinterher gehen, aber Alan hinderte ihn daran.

"Lass ihm einen Augenblick Zeit.", sagte er. "Er muss das erst verarbeiten. Mac kann sehr anstrengend sein, selbst wenn man sie kennt."

Jared nickte. Dann nutzte er die Zeit um Jensens Familie das gröbste zu erzählen und erwähnte auch die Kugel, vor der Jensen ihn auf eigene Kosten bewahrt hatte. Donna und Josh wurden blass, Alan knirschte mit den Zähnen und Mac schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper und sah reumütig aus.

"Ich hab's echt vermasselt, oder?"

"Nein, das hast du nicht." Jared schüttelte den Kopf. "Das alles ist noch neu für ihn. Er kann sich noch nicht an viel erinnern. Vor kaum einer Woche war er Jack, ein Einzelkind, der sich mit einem adoptieren, arroganten und definitiv verrückten jpbgeren 'Bruder' rumschlagen musste. Herauszufinden wer er wirklich ist, was ihm als Kind widerfahren ist, hat seine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt. Er wird 'ne Weile brauchen um alles zu begreifen und sich damit zu arrangieren."

"Ich verstehe. Er muss sich noch durchgespülter als ich fühlen.", entgegnete Mac und lächelte etwas gequält. Jared konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie die junge Frau sich fühlte und umarmte sie. "Danke Jare-Bär, das brauchte ich. Meinst du, ich kann jetzt rausgehen und ihm zeigen, dass ich auch normal sein kann?"

"Ja, ich denke schon.", grinste Jared.

***

Jensen starrte eine Weile vor sich hin, sah sich die Vorgärten, die vorbeifahrenden Autos und die Leute, die ihre Hunde ausführten an, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Ein Teil von ihm hatte weiterlaufen wollen. Weglaufen wollen. Soweit rennen wollen, bis seine Lungen brannten und seine Beine ihn nicht mehr tragen wollten.

Aber das tat er nicht. Er hatte Jared versprochen, nicht wegzulaufen und er würde dieses Versprechen halten. Mackenzie war gar nicht so übel. Er musste sie nur kennenlernen. Wie aus dem Nichts sah er sich mit einem Baby im Arm, sah, wie es ihn anlächelte. Und irgendwie wusste er, dass es Mackenzie und er waren, und es beruhigte ihn.

Das leichte Knarren der Tür riss ihn aus seiner Erinnerung. Jensen sah auf und bemerkte seine ernst dreinschauende Schwester, die auf ihn zukam. Sie ging an ihm vorbei und hockte sich dann auf das Verandageländer.

"Es tut mir leid.", sagte sie und Jensen zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Was tut dir leid?"

"Na, dass ich dich so überrannt habe. Ich meine... ich weiß, wie ich sein kann. Als Mom mir gesagt hat, wer da ist, bin ich einfach vor Freude explodiert."

"Vor Freude?"

"Nun ja.", lachte Mac leise. "Um ehrlich zu sein, dachte ich nicht, dass ich meinen mysteriösen Bruder jemals kennenlernen würde. Wenn es zuhause keine Fotos von dir gegeben hätte, hätte man fast denken können, Josh hätte dich erfunden um mich zu ärgern. Um mir zu sagen, wie langweilig ich bin."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass langweilig ein Wort ist, das man mit dir assoziiert, Kenzie.", sagte Jensen. "Mysteriös also, wirklich?"

"Nun ja, für mich ist es das. Ich meine, ich war ein Baby. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich nicht an dich erinnern kann. Alles was ich von dir weiß, sind die Geschichten, die Josh erzählt hat, was ihr alles mit Jared und Jeff angestellt habt. Dass du so ein toller kleiner Bruder warst. Und auch wenn er es nie laut gesagt hat, wusste ich, dass er dich vermisste. Ich hab versucht, eine tolle kleine Schwester zu sein, damit er dich nicht zu sehr vermisste. Keine Ahnung, ob das geklappt hat."

Für ein paar Momente war es still. Jensen studierte seine Schuhe während er alles sacken ließ und Mac studierte ihn.

"Meinst du, unsere Eltern werden enttäuscht sein, wenn ich bei Jared bleibe?", fragte Jensen schließlich.

"Was? Nein. Wieso sollten sie?", erkundigte sich Mac erstaunt.

"Keine Ahnung. Weil ich ihr Sohn bin? Ich mag zwar volljährig sein, aber..." Jensen verstummte.

"Du musst das tun, was für dich gut ist, Jensen. Das verstehen sie, darauf kannst du vertrauen."

"Ja?" Jensen grinste. "Weißt du was, Kenzie? Du bist ein ziemlich cooles Mädel. Und hübsch obendrein."

"Hübsch? Ja. Cool? Manchmal."

Jensen lachte.

"Ziemlich cool. Und definitiv hübsch."

"Das bist du auch. Naja, vielleicht nicht hübsch, aber verdammt gutaussehend. Kann ich dich dazu überreden, mich mal vom College abzuholen?" Mac zwinkerte Jensen zu, womit sie ein weiteres Lachen erntete. Sie war glücklich. Die Anspannung, die sie ohne es zu wollen heraufbeschworen hatte, verpuffte ziemlich schnell.

***

"Ty, ich brauch mal deinen Rat."

Charles betrat das Büro seines Kollegen ohne groß zu klopfen.

"Ja?" Ty sah ihn fragend an.

"Ja. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich JD morgen mit einem Bild von Jamie Frances konfrontieren soll oder erst wenn er vor Gericht steht." Charles ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.

"Okay. Erzähl mir nochmal. Worum genau geht's?"

"Jamie Frances ist, oder eher war, da er ja getötet wurde, ein Polizeianwärter. Noch nicht lange, erst etwa seit vier Monaten. Vor ungefähr drei Wochen hat er uns von dem Waffendeal, der so in die Hose gegangen ist, erzählt. Und davon, dass Chief Inspector Pileggi darin verwickelt ist. Ich hatte den Auftrag, mich darum zu kümmern. Du weißt ja, wie das gelaufen ist. Als wir Jared befreit haben, ist ein Verdächtiger getötet worden. Das war Jamie Frances. Sein Boss, JD, nannte ihn allerdings Ben."

"Oh." Ty verzog das Gesicht.

"Jap. Mein Mann, Jared, kannte ihn auch als Ben. Jetzt haben wir herausgefunden, dass Jamie Frances ein Alias für Benjamin McKenzie ist. Ich schätze, Jamie hat er von Ben'jamin' abgeleitet und Frances war der Mädchenname seiner Mutter. Morgan hatte sich seiner angenommen, nachdem seine Eltern verstorben waren."

"Okay, und jetzt meinst du, er hat beide Seiten gegeneinander ausgespielt? Warum? Ich meine, welchen Grund könnte er gehabt haben, den Mann, der ihn aufgenommen hat, ans Messer zu liefern? Hasste er das, was Morgan machte? Glaubte er, es sei falsch?"

"Das bezweifle ich. Nachdem was ich von Jared gehört habe, war dieser Ben unberechenbar. Verrückt. Eine tickende Zeitbombe. Ich weiß nicht, was sein Motiv gewesen sein könnte. Ich denke aber, dass JD nicht weiß wer ihn verraten hat. Aus diesem Grund haben sie Jared als Geisel genommen. Vielleicht verleitet die Enthüllung Morgan dazu, zu reden." Charlie sah Ty erwartungsvoll an.

"Damit könntest du richtig liegen, Charles.", nickte Ty. "Morgan scheint auch unter Druck ein ruhiger, besonnener Mann zu sein. Aber diese Enthüllung könnte ihn aus der Bahn werfen. Ich würde sagen, bewahr es dir für die Gerichtsverhandlung auf."

***

Es war dunkel, als Jared den Schlüssel im Schloss zu seiner kleinen Wohnung umdrehte. Er trat zur Seite und ließ Jensen durchgehen. Dann machte er das Licht an. Es war für beide ein langer Tag gewesen und er war hundemüde. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Jensen sich fühlen musste.

"Komm mit, Jay.", rief er und ging in die Küche. "Lass uns ein Bier trinken und danach werde ich dir die Couch herrichten."

"Hört sich gut an.", murmelte Jensen und sah sich in der Wohnung um. Dann ließ er sich auf die Couch in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer fallen. Er nahm die Flasche, die Jared ihm hinhielt, entgegen, während Jared sich nieder ließ. Sie stießen an und tranken wortlos.

"Was für ein Tag.", seufzte Jared.

"Ich hatte Schiss es zu vermasseln.", gab Jensen zu. "Ohne dich hätte ich das nicht durchgestanden."

"Immer wieder gerne.", grinste Jared. Sie tranken ihr Bier ohne groß zu reden. Dann schaltete Jared den Fernseher ein und wählte einen Musikkanal aus. Mit der Musik im Hintergrund unterhielten sie sich noch eine Weile, während sie ihr Bier genossen.

Als Jared das nächste Mal mit Nachschub an der Couch ankam, machte sich der Alkohol bereits etwas bemerkbar und er setzte sich deutlich näher neben Jensen als es notwendig gewesen wäre. Ihre Knie berührten sich und beide erstarrten kurz. Jensen entspannte sich schnell wieder und nahm Jared eine der Flaschen ab. Im Fernsehen lief jetzt Classic Rock und die beiden lauschten und nippten an ihrem Bier.

Schließlich stellte Jared seine leere Flasche auf den Fußboden neben die Couch und bemerkte, dass Jensens Knie immer noch seines berührte. Es bestand nicht wirklich ein Grund so dicht aneinander zu sitzen. Das Wohnzimmer mochte klein sein, die Couch war es aber nicht. Er wusste, dass er etwas Abstand gewinnen sollte, aber Jensens Wärme, die durch die Jeans strömte, fühlte sich verdammt gut an.

Wie ein Blitz durchzuckte Jared die Erinnerung an den Moment als Jensen ihn in seinem Gefängnis im Keller geküsst hatte. Er war eigentlich sicher gewesen, dass das ganze aus Jensens Dankbarkeit über Jareds Erklärung zu seiner Narbe geschehen war. Was hatte Jensen nochmal gesagt, als er 'Jack' gefragt hatte, ob er nicht auf Schwänze oder nur nicht auf Ben stand?

_Das wäre etwas, was ich weiß und worüber du rätseln darfst._

Und Jared rätselte. Beinahe zuckte er zusammen, als Jensen seine Bierflasche geräuschvoll auf dem Couchtisch vor ihm abstellte. Dazu musste er sich vorlehnen, weswegen sein Bein sich noch enger an Jareds drückte. Jared biss sich auf die Lippen um still zu bleiben. Er war bisher mit Mädchen und Jungs ausgegangen, hauptsächlich aber Mädchen, aber Jensen... so viel Glück konnte er doch nicht haben, oder?

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, war es der Kick durch das Bier, was Jared dazu verleitete, es einfach zu versuchen. Seine Zunge benetzte seine Unterlippe, bevor er diese mit den Zähnen bearbeitet. Jensens grüne Augen waren fasziniert auf Jareds Lippen geheftet und als Jared es wiederholte, knurrte Jensen regelrecht.

Noch ehe Jared registrierte was geschah, legten sich Jensens Lippen über seine. Es war eine schnelle, probende Berührung, aber sie reichte Jensen aus. Einen Atemzug später küsste Jensen seinen Gastgeber fordernd, und falls Jared Zweifel hatte, was Jensens Erfahrung mit Männern betraf, so waren diese jetzt wie weggeblasen.

Jared stöhnte lustvoll, während sie gegenseitig ihre Münder erkundeten und seine Hand legte sich um Jensens Hinterkopf, damit der Kuss auf keinen Fall so schnell endete, wie er begonnen hatte. Jensen hatte allerdings gar nicht vor, es zu beenden. Als er merkte, dass Jared seinen Kuss erwiderte, manövrierte er das Objekt seiner Begierde rücklings auf die Couch, ein Bein quer über Jareds Schenkel gelegt, damit er ihm genüsslich den Atem rauben konnte.

Ein paar Augenblicke später veränderte Jensen seine Position etwas, so dass seine Erregung genau über Jareds zu liegen kam. Jared bewegte seine Hüften, so dass sich der Druck verstärke, Jensen passte sich dem Rhythmus an ohne ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen. Ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter und es fiel keinem der beiden schwer den harten Schwanz des anderen auch durch den Stoff zu spüren.

"Wenn wir nicht damit aufhören, versau ich meine Hose.", keuchte Jared und schnappte nach Luft. Jensens Pupillen weiteten sich bei dem Geständnis.

"Ich würde gerne der Grund sein, weshalb du deine Hose versaust.", hauchte Jensen kehlig. Um seine Aussage zu verdeutlichen, stieß er sein Becken erneut gegen Jareds mittlerweile viel zu enge Hose.

"Oh verdammt, hör nicht auf.", ächzte Jared bittend. Jensen ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er erhöhte das Tempo und änderte seine Stoßrichtung bis Jared laut aufstöhnte, seinen Namen auf seinen Lippen, und er spürte, wie dessen Schwanz zwischen ihnen pulsierte, als er kam.

Jared atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und öffnete seine Augen. Jensen hatte sich von ihm herunter gerollt und lag nun auf der Couch, Hose runtergeschoben und seinen prallen Schwanz rieb ohne die Augen von Jared zu nehmen.

"Ich komm gleich, Jare.", keuchte Jensen heftig atmend. "Ich werd so heftig abspritzen."

Jared setzte sich auf und schob Jensens Hand sanft beiseite. Dann legte er seine eigene Hand um Jensens steinharten Schwanz und machte da weiter, wo Jensen aufgehört hatte. Er massierte den Schaft und ließ jedes Mal seinen Daumen über die feucht glänzende Eichel gleiten. Jensens Pupillen waren fast schwarz und seinen leicht geöffneten Lippen entkamen nur noch kehlige, stöhnende Geräusche.

"Fuck, Jare... ich... das ist so gut..."

"Ich will sehen wie du kommst, Jay.", flüsterte Jared Jensen ins Ohr und ließ dann einen seiner Finger, der noch feucht war, über seine prallen Hoden gleiten. Jensen verspannte sich und rief Jareds Namen, sein Schwanz zuckte und pulsierte und sein Sperma spritzte in dicken, weißen Fäden über seinen Bauch und die Jeans.

Jensen hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er da lag und nach Luft rang. Dann bewegte sich Jared und gab ihm einen Klaps aufs Bein.

"Wie wär's, wenn du dich sauber machst und ich hole das Laken für die Couch?"

"Jared, ich...", begann Jensen, aber Jared ließ ihn nicht weiter reden.

"Nicht jetzt, Jay. Wir reden morgen darüber, okay?"

"Okay.", murmelte Jensen und erhob sich, um zum Badezimmer zu gehen. Bald schon lag er in T-Shirt und Boxershorts auf der Schlafcouch, während Jared sich ins Bad zurück zog. Als Jared fertig war und zu seinem Schlafzimmer ging, schlief Jensen schon tief und fest.


	12. Chapter 12

Als Jensen aufwachte, war es noch dunkel. Sein Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust als sich der Traum, aus dem er erwacht war, in sein Bewusstsein drängte. Er war wieder ein Kind gewesen, war mit Jared und Josh Rad gefahren, hatte mit Jared geschnitzt und mit seiner Mutter gelacht. Dann hatte sich die Szene verändert. JD schrie ihn an, dass seine Mutter tot und sein Name Jack sei. Und dann hatte ein wahnsinnig aussehender Ben mit dem Baseballschläger nach ihm geschlagen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr an Jareds Stereoanlage zeigte ihm, dass es erst kurz nach vier Uhr war. Jensen konnte auf keinen Fall wieder einschlafen, nicht mit dem Bild von Ben im Kopf. Er setzte sich auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch sein vom Schlafen zerzaustes Haar. Seine Muskeln drängten ihn, sich zu bewegen, also stand er auf und ging ein paar Mal im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, befürchtete dann aber, Jared zu wecken. Also kramte er in seiner Tasche und zog eine Jogginghose an, schnappte sich eine leichte Jacke von Jared und verließ lautlos die Wohnung. Die Tür lehnte er nur an. Er brauchte frische Luft und musste etwas Dampf ablassen.

Er überlegte, einmal um den Block zu rennen und lief dann los, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte. Seine Füße trommelten rhythmisch über den in Dunkelheit liegenden Asphalt, der alle fünfzig Meter von einer schwachen Straßenlaterne und dem Licht des Halbmondes nur spärlich beleuchtet wurde. An der ersten Kreuzung hielt er sich links und hoffte, er würde eine ordentliche, nicht zu lange oder zu kurze Strecke finden.

Während er lief, sogen seine Lungen gierig den Sauerstoff auf und sein Kopf spielte die Ereignisse des Tages vorher durch. Seine Eltern und Geschwister zu treffen war umwerfend gewesen. Im Anschluss war er mit Jared nach Hause gegangen und dann...

_Verdammt nochmal, Jensen, na hoffentlich hast du's dir mit Jared jetzt nicht vermasselt. Das hast du echt gut gemacht. Hat ja nicht gereicht, dass du ihn geküsst hast, nee du musstest dich ja an ihm reiben wie ein dauergeiler Teenager. Ernsthaft. Und jetzt...?_

Jensen schüttelte im Lauf den Kopf. "Dummkopf.", schimpfte er mit sich selber und legte noch einen Zahn zu. Als er Jareds Wohnkomplex wieder erreichte, war er schweißgebadet und sein Herz klopfte wie ein Dampfhammer. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand neben Jareds Tür und ließ sich daran heruntergleiten. Dann stützte er die Ellbogen auf seine Knie und legte den Kopf in den verschränkten Händen ab.

***

Jeffrey Dean Morgan war ein Mann, dem Sorgen fremd waren. Zugegebenermaßen hatte er in seinem Leben genügend nervenaufreibende Ereignisse gehabt, musste mit dem Verlust seiner Frau klarkommen, aber Sorgen? Nicht einen Tag während der rund fünfundzwanzig Jahre, die er nun schon verbotenerweise hinter dem Rücken der Polizei mit Waffen handelte, hatte er sich Sorgen machen müssen.

Er wusste, wie man von ihrem Radar blieb, die Fäden ziehen musste um nicht aufzufallen, wie er mit Menschen umzugehen hatte und sie mit Belohnungen zu Loyalität erzog, damit sie ihm blind vetrauten. Und doch schien es, als würde ihn gerade das jetzt in den Hintern beißen.

Die meiste Zeit des Tages war er in seiner zwei mal drei Meter großen Zelle eingesperrt und hatte daher viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ihm fiel beim besten Willen niemand ein, der ihn verraten haben könnte. Definitiv keiner seiner Leute. Sie alle hatten ihre Loyalität bewiesen und waren wie seine erweiterte Familie.

Moby kannte er von der Highschool. Sie waren Freunde seit dem Tag an dem JD Rory verprügelt hatte, den Bully, der Moby jeden Tag sein Pausenbrot klaute und ihn stattdessen Dreck essen ließ. Darüberhinaus war es Rory gewesen, der Moby seinen Spitznamen verpasst hatte. Irgendwo in seinem Spatzenhirn hatte Rory sich gemerkt, dass "Dick" ein deutsches Wort für "fett" war. Da Moby kein Spargeltarzan war, hatte Rory begonnen ihn Moby, wie in Moby Dick, zu rufen. Seitdem hatte er den Spitznamen weg und niemand erinnerte sich an seinen richtigen Namen.

Jenkins, naja, Jenkins war halt Jenkins. Seine Geschichte war ähnlich der von Moby, aber er hatte ihn zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt kennengelernt. Er hatte ihm den Arsch gerettet, als ein paar aufgebrachte Junkies ihm denselben voll Blei pumpen wollten, nachdem sie herausgefunden hatten, dass er den Stoff gestreckt hatte. Naja, aufgebracht war leicht untertrieben.

Ben. Mit Ben hatte man alle Hände voll zu tun... gehabt. JD war es nie aufgefallen, bis zu dem Tag, an dem er den Jungen aufgenommen hatte. Als sein Vater Steve noch lebte, war er ein wohlerzogener Junge gewesen. Steve war JDs rechte Hand gewesen bis er mit seiner Frau Phoebie bei einem Unfall ums Leben kamen. Ben war in der Schule gewesen, als es passiert ist, und JD hatte nicht einen Moment gezögert, den Jungen unter seine Fittiche zu nehmen. Alles lief gut bis Jack ihm von Bens Annäherungsversuchen berichtete. Seitdem hatte sich etwas in Ben verändert. Nicht, dass er offen Ärger gemacht hätte, aber die Art, wie er andere ansah, war anders.

Und dann war da noch Jack. Sein Junge. Er hatte was aus ihm gemacht. Jack war clever, athletisch, verständig, aufmerksam und rücksichtsvoll, geistreich... JD konnte die Liste endlos fortsetzen. Es hatte ein paar Monate gedauert, bis er den Jungen, der seinen JJ ersetzen sollte, soweit hatte, dass er sich als sein Sohn sah, aber es war die Mühe wert gewesen. Er war immer stolz auf Jack gewesen. Und JD bezweifelte, dass Jack etwas mit seiner momentanen Lage zu tun hatte.

Für JD stand fest, dass derjenige, der den Deal mit dem Chief Inspector verraten hatte, verantwortlich dafür war, dass er hinter Gittern saß. Denn wenn es diesen Verräter nicht gäbe, hätte es nicht die Schießerei mit dem SWAT Team gegeben. Kein SWAT - keine Geisel. Ohne Geisel wäre Jack noch sein Jack. Er hätte sich nie daran erinnert wer er war. Es war die Schuld des Bullens. Jared, oder so ähnlich.

Warum musste er von allen SWAT Idioten genau den als Geisel nehmen, der Jack kannte? Und die verfluchte Narbe kannte. Und wie zum Teufel hatte er es geschafft, dass Jack sich erinnerte? Was JD am meisten schmerzte war dass Jack ihm nicht nur geglaubt hatte, sondern ihm auch noch dabei geholfen hatte zu entkommen. Ihm sogar das Leben gerettet und seines aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte.

Bevor Bens Kugel Jacks Schulter erwischt hatte, hatte Jack JD das erste Mal die Stirn geboten und ihn konfrontiert. Er war wütend gewesen. Wütend auf JD. Das war bis dahin noch nie vergekommen und es hatte wiederum JDs Temperament zum Kochen gebracht. Nur aus diesem Grund hatte er nicht mitbekommen, dass sich das SWAT Team ihm in seinem Rücken näherte und ihn überwältigen konnte.

Als sie ihn an dem verletzten jungen Mann vorbeigeführten, hatte er eine Entschuldigung gemurmelt. Sein Jack war verletzt. Er hasste es, wenn Jack verletzt war. Und es tat ihm leid, wie die ganze Situation zustande gekommen war. Seitdem hatte JD nichts mehr von Jack gehört und jeder, den er gefragt hatte, verweigerte ihm die Auskunft. Sie sagten ihm noch nicht einmal, ob er noch lebte.

Mit einem Knurren erhob sich JD und tigerte auf und ab. Geduld war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen, weshalb Jack anfangs des öfteren in einem kleinen, dunklen Raum eingesperrt worden war. Er wollte ihn nicht schlagen, und das war der einzige Weg gewesen, das zu verhindern. Und jetzt titschten ihm die ganzen Fragen, was mit Jack war, derart im Kopf herum, dass er durchdrehte.

***

Jared erwachte drei Minuten vor seinem Wecker. Er drehte sich um, um das penetrante Geräusch abzuschalten bevor es seinen Gast wecken würde. Das erwachende Tageslicht drang durch eine Lücke im Vorhang ins Zimmer. Es war kurz vor sieben und Jareds Magen knurrte.

Die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht bahnten sich wieder ihren Weg in sein Bewusstsein und er machte sich daran, ins Bad zu kommen. Keinesfalls würde er sich Jensen mit seiner Morgenlatte gegenüber stellen. Er konnte die letzte Nacht noch kaum fassen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie sich wie hormongesteuerte Teenager aufgeführt hatten. Sie waren zwar nicht so viel älter, aber trotzdem.

Er würde gerne mal wissen, warum Jensen so unwiderstehlich war. _Oh nein, Jared. Darüber solltest du jetzt echt nicht nachdenken, es sei denn du willst ihn gleich mit 'ner Erektion begrüßen._ Jared bemühte sich, diese Gedanken zu verdrängen indem er an Hundewelpen dachte. Letztendlich verließ er das Bad und durchquerte den Flur. Es würde schon alles klappen.

Im Wohnzimmer war es still. Jared beschloss, in die Küche zu schleichen und Jensen mit einer Tasse Kaffee zu wecken. Als er an der Couch vorbei ging, sah Jared nach unten und erstarrte. Was er sah, war eine zerknüllte Decke, aber kein Jensen.

Sein Herzschlag erhöhte sich und sein Vorhaben Kaffee aufzubrühen war vergessen. Wo konnte Jensen nur stecken? Er hasste sich selber einen Moment, als ihm der Gedanke kam, dass Jensen abgehauen sein könnte. Es musste eine andere Erklärung geben.

Jared sah sich schnell um und stellte fest dass Jensens Hose, seine Turnschuhe und eine von Jareds Jacken fehlten. Sein Magen verknotete sich. Schnell zog Jared sich eine Jeans an, überging die Socken und schlüpfte barfuß in seine Turnschuhe. Als er sich nach seinem Schlüssel umdrehte, bemerkte er, dass die Haustür einen Spalt offen stand. Jensen hatte also noch nicht einmal die Tür geschlossen.

Vorsichtig schob Jared diese auf und trat dann hinaus. Sofort überflog er die Straße, die jetzt von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen beleuchtet wurde. Ein paar Leute gingen mit ihrem Hund spazieren oder fuhren zur Arbeit. Aber der Verkehr war noch spärlich. Jared ging bis an den Bordstein und seufzte. Was stellte er sich eigentlich vor? Wenn Jensen weg war, dann war er das schon lange. Die unverschlossene Tür jedoch ließ Jared hoffen, dass er zurückkommen würde.

Er drehte sich um und ging zurück Richtung Haustür. Die Veranda lag noch völlig im Dunkel, da die Sonne dort erst nachmittags auftauchte. Als er die Hand ausstreckte, um die Tür aufzuschieben, sprang Jared beinahe vor Schreck in die Luft.

"Hast du mich vermisst?"

Jared verkniff sich einen Ruf und sah nach links, wo Jensen im Schatten hockte und zu ihm aufsah. Das einzige, was Jared wirklich sehen konnte, war die hellgraue Jogginghose und die weißen Stellen auf seinem T-Shirt.

"Verdammt, hast du mich erschreckt. Was machst du hier draußen?"

Jensen grinste. "Konnte nicht schlafen. Musste den Kopf frei kriegen. Also hab ich mal den Teer hier getestet, bin 'ne Runde gelaufen und dann... naja, jetzt sitze ich hier und warte auf Dornröschen. Wie ich sehe, hat die Prinzessin ausgeschlafen."

"Hast du mich gerade Prinzessin genannt?" Jared zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Hast du gerade Schiss gehabt, dass ich stiften gegangen bin?"

Jared starrte auf seine Füße und nickte unmerklich. "Ja, was hältst du davon, wenn wir dieses Gespräch drinnen fortführen?"

"Gibt's da Kaffee?"

"Selbstverständlich.", grinste Jared.

***

Charlie öffnete die Tür zum Konferenzraum mit dem Ellbogen. Unter seinem linken Arm klemmten einige Akten und in der rechten Hand hielt er eine Tasse mit dampfend heißem Kaffee. Mit dem Fuß stieß er die Tür wieder zu und stellte dann seine Mitbringsel auf dem Tisch ab.

Als er bemerkte, dass das gedämpfte Gemurmel als er hereinkam verstummt war, sah er auf. Jason, Chad, Mike und Chris sahen ihn an als wollen sie die Neuigkeiten von ihm ablesen. Kurz darauf quietschte die Tür erneut leise und er war froh, die Aufmerksamkeit kurz abzugeben.

In der Tür standen Ty Olsson und Kendrick Sampson, die beide nicht zu Charlies SWAT Team gehörten, aber dennoch in den Fall involviert waren. Charlie lächelte und bedeutete ihnen, sich einen freien Platz an dem runden Tisch zu suchen.

"Jetzt, wo wir vollständig sind", begann Charlie, "würde ich euch gerne dafür danken, dass ihr so früh schon hergekommen seid. Ich denke, Ty kennt ihr alle?"

Die Jungs nickten und Chris warf einen neugierigen Blick auf Kendrick.

"Großartig.", fuhr Charlie fort. "Dann muss ich euch nur Keni vorstellen. Keni, das sind meine besten Männer im Team, Jason Manns, Chad Michael Murray, Chris Kane und Mike Rosenbaum. Jungs, das ist Sergeant Kendrick Sampson. Er war verantwortlich für die Bewachung von Jack Morgan, während der im Krankenhaus war."

Kendrick schüttelte fleißig Hände und setzte sich dann neben Charlie und Jason.

"Und genau das, Jungs, ist das Schlüsselwort. Da die Vorwürfe gegen JD Morgan und seine Gruppe schwerwiegend sind und ein Mitglied unseres Teams betreffen, hat Richterin Ferris den Termin für JDs Anhörung für heute nachmittag angesetzt. Ty und ich haben interessante Sachen herausgefunden, von denen wir hoffen, dass sie den gerissenen Kerl aus der Façon bringen, damit er schnell verurteilt werden kann."

"Was ist mit der Anhörung für seinen Sohn, diesen Jack?", erkundigte sich Jason.

Charlie warf einen Blick auf Ty und Kendrick. "Die wird zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt sein, da einiges davon abhängt, was heute bei JD herauskommt."

Chris runzelte die Stirn. "Kannst du das näher erklären? Mein Hirn braucht noch etwas mehr Kaffee damit die grauen Zellen funktionieren. Sind die Vorwürfe nicht identisch?"

"Okay.", seufzte Charlie. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte? Ihr bekommt erstmal die Kurzform. Jack Morgan ist nicht JDs Sohn."

"Was?", rief Mike.

"Was soll das denn bedeuten?", knurrte Chad.

"Ja, Mann, erklär uns das.", fügte Jason hinzu.

"JDs Sohn - Jeffrey Junior, oder kurz JJ - ist im Alter von sechs Jahren bei einem Verkehrsunfall ums Leben gekommen. Jeder normale Mensch hätte danach vielleicht an Adoption gedacht, aber JD... er hat einen Jungen entführt. Und nannte ihn Jack."

"Du verarschst uns.", stöhnte Mike. "Wie krank ist das denn?"

"Ziemlich krank.", bestätigte Charlie. "Er hat den Jungen quasi einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen, so dass dieser glaubte, er wäre sein Sohn. Damit er vergaß, wer er wirklich war. Und dann, bei dem missratenen Einsatz, hat das Karma JD in den Arsch gebissen."

"Er hat Jared als Geisel genommen, und der kannte den Jungen.", nickte Jason. "Sein Name ist Jensen?"

"Ja.", bestätigte Charlie. "Jensen Ackles. Seit siebzehn Jahren vermisst. Seine Eltern leben neben Jareds. Sie sind zusammen aufgewachsen. Und wie du schon sagtest, Jase, Jared hat ihn erkannt. Hat ihm irgendwie gesteckt, dass er nicht der ist, der er glaubte zu sein und letztendlich hat Jensen ihm geholfen zu fliehen."

"Jared hat gesagt, er habe eine Kugel für ihn abbekommen.", sagte Jason nachdenklich.

"Und einen Baseballschläger gegen den Kopf.", fügte Chris hinzu.

"Ihr seht also, dass Jensens Fall ganz anders angegangen werden muss. Einiges hängt davon ab, was heute bei JD ans Tageslicht kommt."

"Und wo ist dieser Jensen jetzt?", fragte Chad. "Du sagtest er _war_ im Krankenhaus."

"Sie haben ihn entlassen. Jared hat seine Kaution hinterlegt."

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" Mike und Chad sprangen auf, während Jason nur den Kopf schüttelte. Er schien jedoch nicht überrascht zu sein. Er kannte Jared lange genug und wusste, wie er tickte.

"Soll das heißen, er hat Geld auf den Tisch gelegt um einen ehemaligen Kindheitskumpel auszulösen, der unter Kriminellen aufgewachsen ist. Und das nur, weil er meint ihn immer noch zu kennen?" Chris Ungläubigkeit war überdeutlich hörbar.

"Jensen scheint ein guter Kerl zu sein, der was auf seine Freunde und sein Wort gibt.", warf Kendrick ein.

"Und woher willst du das wissen?", fauchte Chad.

"Ich hab ihn beobachtet. Wenn er alleine war. Aber auch, wenn Jared da war. Oder die Ärzte. Ich habe nur einmal gesehen, wie er abgedreht ist, und das war als er das erste Mal einen Flashback wegen der PTSD hatte. Sonst macht er echt nen guten Eindruck."

"Pass auf, Keni.", erwiderte Chad. "Ich kenn dich nicht. Charlie scheint dir aber zu trauen, also werde ich das auch tun. Vielleicht hast du recht, was Jensen betrifft. Aber wenn sein PTSD Jared in den Arsch tritt... Ich denke, Jared ist zu sehr emotional involviert. Nicht nur, dass er als Geisel genommen wurde, er musste auch damit klarkommen, dass er meinte, seinen verschollenen Freund gefunden zu haben. Ich glaube einfach, dass er im Moment nicht geradeaus denkt."

Die Gruppe diskutierte noch eine Weile das Für und Wider, gaben ihrer Sorge bezüglich Jared, des Falls und der Anhörung Ausdruck und tranken eine Menge Kaffee während sie ihre Vorgehensweise für die letztere besprachen.

***

Jared saß auf der Couch, direkt neben Jensen, der über Eck im Sessel saß, nippte an seinem dampfend heißen Kaffee und betrachtete die kleinen Bläschen, die an der Oberfläche tanzten. Jensen hingegen umarmte seine Tasse fast zwischen einzelnen Schlucken. Dann hob er abrupt den Kopf, was Jared auch aufblicken ließ.

"Also, reden wir jetzt darüber?"

"Was? Dass ich dachte, du wärst abgehauen?", wollte Jared wissen. Jensen schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wir haben doch schon festgestellt, dass ich das nicht getan habe. Ich hab noch nichtmal ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken gespielt. Ich weiß, es hört sich bekloppt an, aber ich bin nicht dazu erzogen worden, mein Wort zu brechen."

Jared schnaubte humorlos.

"Nein, ich meine, ob wir darüber reden, dass wir uns gestern wie hormongesteuerte Teenies verhalten haben. War das nur aufgestaute sexuelle Anspannung, die ein Ventil brauchte?"

Jared errötete leicht bei Jensens Worten. Sein Hirn versuchte erfolglos, eine Antwort zu finden. Er schaffte es aber, Jensen anzugucken. Dessen grüne Augen strahlten Wärme und Verständnis aus und Jared wusste, dass es nichts mit Dampf ablassen zu tun hatte. Zumindest nicht für ihn.

"Denn du solltest wissen, dass ich Ben nicht - wie er glaubte - abgewiesen habe, weil ich nicht auf Schwänze stehe."

Jareds Augen blitzten bei diesem Geständnis, und dem, was es andeutete, kurz auf.

"Vielleicht bilde ich mir das auch nur ein, Jared, aber ich fühle mich dir in einer Weise verbunden, die mehr als nur freundschaftlich ist. Und ich sehe, dass es dir genauso geht. Es ist... als ob meine Seele dich erkannt hat lange bevor ich wusste und verstand, dass ich nicht Jack bin."

"Also war der Kuss im Keller kein einfaches Danke von Jack, weil ich die Sache mit der Narbe erzählt habe?", fragte Jared voller Hoffnung. Jensen lachte auf.

"Oh, Jare. Ich hab doch gesehen, wie du mich abgecheckt hast. Und dir ist sicher nicht entgangen, dass ich dasselbe getan habe. Das war nicht nur Überwachungsmodus meinerseits, Prinzessin."

"Nenn mich nicht dauernd Prinzessin.", maulte Jared.

"Naja, du bist der mit den langen Haaren.", konterte Jensen. Seine Tasse war mittlerweile leer. "Hast du einen Vorschlag, wie wir damit umgehen sollen? Mit uns?"

"Jensen, ich glaube im Moment ist ein wir keine gute Idee. Das könnten sie gegen doch verwenden, falls es herauskommt. Wir müssen es überlegt angehen. Vielleicht nutzen wir die Zeit, um uns wieder besser kennenzulernen?"

In Jensens Augen flackerte ein Hauch von Enttäuschung, obwohl er wusste, dass Jared recht hatte. Dann machte sich ein spitzbübisches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit.

"Aber Dampf ablassen können wir zusammen. Zumindest, wenn niemand in der Nähe ist. So als Probelauf."

Kaum hatte er die Worte gesprochen, da schloss Jensen langsam die Distanz zwischen ihm und Jared. Vorsichtig nahm er die Tasse aus Jareds nicht widerstehenden Händen und stellte sie auf den Beistelltisch. Jensen lehnte sich vor und ließ seine Lippen hauchzart über Jareds gleiten. Dann schnellte seine Zunge hervor und neckte sie. Jared schmeckte wie süßer Kaffee und Jensen war erfreut, dass sein Vorgehen Jared ein leises Keuchen entlockte.

Nach dieser kurzen Gefallensbekundung hielten beide Männer einen Moment die Luft an. Es war mucksmäuschenstill. Dann schluckte Jared hörbar und Jensen nahm es als Aufforderung. Er wiederholte sein Vorgehen und legte eine Hand besitzergreifend um Jareds Kopf. Die andere fand ihren Weg in Jareds lange Haare. Jared keuchte erneut, was Jensen mit einem Kuss aufnahm.

Ohne ihre Lippen voneinander zu lösen änderte Jensen seine Sitzposition um seiner wachsenden Erektion mehr Platz zu gewähren. Dann nahm er Jareds Hand und legte sie sich keck in den Schritt, wohlwissend, dass Jared seine Erregung durch die Jogginghose deutlich spüren würde. Jared quietschte überrascht, aber er unternahm nichts, um seine Hand wieder zu entfernen.

Endlich fasste Jared etwas Mut und ließ seinen Finger and Jensens harten Schaft entlang gleiten, woraufhin dieser in den Kuss stöhnte. Er wusste, er sollte besser aufhören, aber Jensens Künste mit Lippen und Zunge ließen sein eigenes Glied erwartungsvoll pochen. Wie gerne würde er diese Lippen um seinen Schwanz spüren.

Schließlich schnappten beide Männer nach Luft und sahen sich dann schwer atmend tief in die Augen. Jensen ließ seine Zunge über seine Lippen, die nach Jared schmeckten, gleiten und grinste.

"Ich kille ja nur ungern die Stimmung, Jare, aber ich glaube, deine Eltern erwarten uns in einer Stunde zum Frühstück und ich muss vorher definitiv duschen."

Jareds Augen weiteten sich als ihm das Telefonat mit seinen Eltern wieder einfiel, die anriefen kurz bevor sie Jensens Elternhaus verließen.

"Und ich schätze, du brauchst auch 'ne kalte Dusche."


End file.
